Alone
by saltpepper
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared during his seventh year. Four years later, the wizarding world found out that he was innocent of the crime for which he was accused for. Now they need his help in defeating Voldemort. Will Harry go back or tell them to sod off and
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter books belong to me, although the characters you don't recognise do!  
  
A/N okay, this chapter is a little slow and frankly, well, boring. But before you hit the back button, I promise it gets better so please keep on reading. For me? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Chapter one  
  
Everyday it was the same. Get up, have shower, eat then go to work. Jake yawned. He ran his hand through his hair again and proceeded down stairs to his kitchen. That has been his ritual for almost four years now and he liked it that way. It was predictable, no surprises. Jake yawned again.  
  
"Hey Jakie boy," Jake's housemate, Derek Thompson called.  
  
"Shut up," Jake replied good naturally before pouring himself some coffee. Derek grinned and started his own breakfast.  
  
"Come on Jakie boy, we're gonna be late for work if you don't move your fat arse," Derek drawled sarcastically. Jake glared at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and crammed a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
Half an hour later the two men were on their way to work.  
  
***  
  
"B-but how can this be?" Ron asked his eyes wide. Albus Dumbledore looked almost apologetic.  
  
"You mean to say that Draco Malfoy was right all this time?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore nodded sadly.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid so. Yesterday the Ministry caught Jonathan Dales. He confessed to everything. Harry Potter is innocent."  
  
***  
  
"Ah Jake you're here. I have a new client for you," Jake's boss told him as soon as he entered the building. Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But I haven't finished Toder's case," Jake argued, highly suspicious of why his usually sadistic boss was so normal and happy. His boss glared at him over his glasses then transferred his gaze to Derek.  
  
"Derek you take Jake's client. Jake follow me." Without waiting for a reply Jake's boss turned on his heel and walked through the corridors. Jake raised an eyebrow at Derek who just shrugged at him. Jake's blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he followed his boss into his office.  
  
***  
  
"We have to get him back!" Ron exclaimed loudly, pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes, but will he come back?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"He has to. You-Know-Who is about to attack. He has to come back!" Hermione said almost pleadingly.  
  
"Oh don't me that shit Granger. He has to reason no come back, after you all deserted him like that! For god's sake you were his best friends, yet you took the word of a death eater over Potter's," Draco added calmly. Hermione didn't say anything. Draco was right and she knew it.  
  
"But he has to come back. He has to," Ron repeated. Draco snorted cruelly.  
  
"Why should he. He doesn't owe you anything, at least not anymore, not after how you treated him," the blond man retorted. Ron glared at him, his face almost as red as his hair.  
  
***  
  
Jake fell with a groan on to the sofa that night.  
  
"What's wrong Jakie boy?" Derek asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"I have to work with that smart arse, up himself Baxter that's what!" Jake exclaimed gloomily, not even bothering to tell Derek to screw himself for calling him Jakie boy.  
  
"So that's why he was in such a bad mood when I saw him today," Derek mused softly. Jake just grunted and didn't say anything.  
  
***  
  
"How could you?" Ron asked, as a few tears slid down his face. Harry stared at his best friend. He had never seen him cry before.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"You worthless bastard! After all I've done for you, been there for you, how could you do this?" Ron screamed, throwing himself at his surprised at best friend. Hermione and Ginny held him back as Harry looked from one face to another. Sirius wasn't looking at him, but his body language screamed shame and disappointment. Remus was glaring at him as was the whole hall. Dumbledore wouldn't even look at him. Ron was sobbing still tying to hit Harry and Hermione was looking at him with venom. Ginny was crying as she hung desperately on to Ron.  
  
"What did I do?" Harry asked, still bewildered that after he had gone for a walk around the lake, the school's attitude towards him had changed so much.  
  
No one answered him for that moment a pair of hands clamped them around his shoulder, forcing his arms behind his back.  
  
"Harry Potter, you are here by under arrest by the order of the Ministry of Magic for killing Percy Weasley. Do you have anything to say?" the auror asked him. Harry nearly fainted with shock there.  
  
"I didn't kill anybody!" he cried, hoping that at least his best friends would believe him, but no. They glared at him.  
  
"I was out walking!" he argued. The auror looked sceptically at him.  
  
"We have two witnesses that claim to have seen you kill Mr. Weasley. Do you have any last words?" the auror asked again. Harry pressed his lips into a straight line.  
  
"No, not even my best friends believe me. What's the use of telling everyone the truth if nobody believes me?" he asked bitterly. There was no answer as another auror went up to Dumbledore to check something. Harry raised his head and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards him.  
  
"Well Potter, I always thought there might have been something dark in you," he sneered loudly. Harry didn't reply, he didn't even have the energy to glare. Not that he cared about what anyone said to him to anymore. Draco cocked his head to one side and looked intently at the black-haired boy. Looking around and seeing that nobody was watching, Draco slipped something into Harry's pocket.  
  
"I believe you're innocent," he whispered in the surprised Harry Potter's ear. Harry looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Port key, activated for ten seconds," Draco mouthed as he sauntered back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry had been given a second chance and he took it.  
  
***  
  
Jake woke up to find that he was covered in a cold sweat. The sheets on his bed were all tangled up and his blankets were on the ground. Drawing in a shaky breath, Jake buried his face in his hands.  
  
Four bloody years, it's been four years. Why start now? He thought gloomily as his eyes focused on the clock face. Three in the morning. It was too early to sleep again, but somehow Jake got the feeling he wasn't about to fall asleep again.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean he's bloody innocent?" Sirius exclaimed at Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius calm down. I'm afraid, we've all been wrong. Harry was innocent, he didn't not kill Percy as Blaise and Pansy said he had. I should've believed him," Dumbledore mumbled as he slumped into his chair. Sirius meanwhile looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown.  
  
"My goddamn godson was fucking innocent and none of us fucking believed him! Why do I think this isn't good?" he shouted, burying his face in his hands. Remus moved towards him and held him comfortingly. Draco meanwhile looked bored.  
  
"Well at least he didn't go to Azkaban," he stated calmly, while inspecting his nails. The Order of the Phoenix turned to look at the cynical blond.  
  
"Yes but have you realised that if Harry decides to take revenge there's nothing we can do. He is powerful damn it and all you can do is sit there and file your nails!" Ron shouted. Draco looked up, his grey eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"I didn't do anything Weasley? If it wasn't for me, Potter would be rotting in his cell right about now!" Draco shouted back.  
  
"What do you mean by you doing something?" Dumbledore asked, before Ron could shout again.  
  
"I gave him a port key when I went up to talk to him. It took him to muggle LA," Draco replied, his mask of indifference back in place. Ron gaped. "You did what?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Well since you weren't gonna do anything except give Potter a very bad headache, I decided to give him a port key. I believed he was innocent from the start and since none of his friends and family believed him, I had to take things into my own hands," Draco said accusingly, looking at Harry's friends. The room flinched when they heard what Draco said.  
  
"Do you know where he is Draco?" Dumbledore asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I may," he answered. "Or I may not."  
  
"Damn it Malfoy, stop toying with us! Tell me where Harry is," Sirius shouted. Draco looked at him.  
  
"Where should I? All you want is for him to come back and kill Voldemort. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't bother looking for him. And besides, he might not come."  
  
"That is why you're going Draco," Dumbledore said into the silenced room. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer ~ All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rolling. No money is made from this story and no copyright is intended.  
  
All other things belong to me and me only!  
  
A/N Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you all! *innocent look* would I lie to you? And the only reason this chapter is late is because I couldn't upload on Friday and Saturday due to that only read thingy on ff.neT! So no blaming me!  
  
Chapter 2 ~  
  
Draco Malfoy gaped at his former headmaster.  
  
"I'm what?" he asked, not sure if he was hearing the white haired man correctly.  
  
"That is why you're going to get him," Albus repeated, his usual twinkle back behind his eyes.  
  
This isn't bloody amusing! Draco shouted, in his head while he kept a cool mask on his face.  
  
"I can't since obviously I don't know where he is and even if I did, I wouldn't. If you haven't forgotten, we did and still do hate each other guts," Draco replied. There was no way in hell that he was going to convince Harry Potter to come back. He didn't want to risk the chance of the 'Boy Who Lived' throwing a tantrum at him.  
  
"Oh, but I believe you do know where he is," Albus continued, looking at the blond over the rim of his glasses sternly.  
  
Why is it every time that Albus looked at him that way that Draco felt an urge to study the carpet?  
  
"That was, uh, four years ago Albus. I'm sure he'd changed address by now," Draco insisted, not meeting the old man's eyes.  
  
"You mean you've known where he was for four bloody years and you haven't told anyone?!" Ron exclaimed, not able to hold himself any longer. Draco raised his head and glared at the red haired man.  
  
"I don't answer to you," Draco said in a tight controlled voice. Ron on the other hand had next to none of control over his emotions.  
  
"Malfoy you insufferable, worthless, son-of-a-bit-" Ron started yelling.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, please contain yourself," Albus cut in sharply. Ron closed his mouth with a snap, but continued to glare threateningly at Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, can you at least try? Go over to the address Harry gave you and try to convince to come back," Albus urged softly.  
  
"No," Draco refused flatly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake groaned. He opened his eyes. His clock read six in the morning. He groaned again and rolled to one side. Suddenly the images from the previous night's dream tumbled into his brain, tripping over each other in their haste to torture Jake some more. Jake closed his eyes, willing the memories to go away, but they stubbornly refused to do his bidding.  
  
Pushing himself out of bed Jake grumbled incoherent words before stepping into the shower and preparing himself for the day.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Half an hour later Jake was dressed in a black suit, ready to face the day.  
  
"Well Stevens, you look like shit," Derek observed cheerfully.  
  
"Ha ha ha," Jake replied sarcastically. "You are so observant why words simply fail me to describe your ability to pick up obvious things." Derek grinned, knowing full well that his friend was only so sarcastic when he was really pissed off with him or something else.  
  
"I'm touched. Didn't know you paid attention to the performances of my amazing talents I put on especially for you," Derek replied, batting his eyelashes in what he hoped was a flattered manner. Jake snorted into his coffee, but didn't comment.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"How many times do I have to say it? I AM NOT GOING!" Draco shouted, his patience finally running out.  
  
"But you're the only one he'll probably listen to," Hermione reasoned.  
  
"And why would I care about something like that?" he drawled. Hermione threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
"You might not care about what's going to happen to the wizarding world, but I do!" she huffed angrily. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? You actually care about something? Never occurred to me that someone like you could have feelings," Draco said, hoping that if he insulted her enough, she'll leave him alone.  
  
"You're the one to talk," Ron spat at him. Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh and now, after that refreshing opinion from you Weasley I'm going to run off and find Potter," Draco shot back smugly. It wasn't that he didn't want to save the wizarding world, but the fact that he couldn't understand why no one else could go and get Harry Potter.  
  
I mean, it's not like he's going to bite their head off or something, Draco thought as Ron's face slowly turned the colour of his hair. They had been trapped in the office for the night and dawn was starting to break out over the horizon. Draco was cranky and he wanted something, anything, soft so that he could collapse on it and sleep.  
  
But nooooo, we have to stay here and think of ways to convince me to get Potter back. How bad can he be? Draco mused to himself, ignoring the ranting of Ron. On second thoughts, I suppose I really don't want to be in Weasley's shoes and go get him as well, Draco continued to ponder as he remembered the look of pure hurt and unforgiven-ness (A/N okay, that's not a word. So sue me! I need to make up the words, to get across the point) Harry had shot his friends before he port keyed out of there.  
  
"Malfoy are you listening to me?" Ron shouted. Draco shot him a look at anger.  
  
"No how can I possibly hear you. After all you are standing right next to me and bellowing into my ear," Draco replied sarcastically. Ron glared at him and was about to go into one of his ravings when Albus held up his hands. "Ron please, give Draco some space," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Draco and Ron both turned and glared at the headmaster, clearly finding nothing at all amusing with this.  
  
"Draco please go and fetch Harry for us. I know you don't want to, but there is no one else, not after we treated him," Albus added, with sadness. Draco mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
Not the guilt thing, he thought.  
  
Oh for crying out loud Draco, just go and get Potter, how hard can it be? The cranky part of him asked.  
  
But I don't want to, the I'm-used-to-getting-what-I-want-and-you-can't-make- me-do-that bit of himself answered.  
  
Well you don't want to be stuck in here forever do you? The first voice asked.  
  
No, but I don't want to go to America and get Potter either.  
  
Wimp.  
  
Take that back! I'm not a wimp!  
  
Yes you are.  
  
If I'm a wimp then that makes you a-  
  
Shut up! Draco's brain told them. Draco pulled himself out of his internal conflict and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him with hopeful expressions. He sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine," he answered. The room burst into cheers. "But-" Draco sneered inwardly as the room stopped cheering abruptly and looked at him with foreboding.  
  
"- if I die, then I'll come back and haunt you till you die yourselves."  
  
With that somewhat pathetic threat made Draco stood up and stalked out of the room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake ran his hand through his black hair with auburn streaks for the thousandth time that day. Placing his hand back on the table, Jake noted that it was covered with hair gel.  
  
Great, he thought sulkily while simultaneously sticking a 'kick me' sign on Michael Baxter's back. When Michael turned back to him, Jake's face was a picture of perfect innocence. This of course made the brown haired man suspicious.  
  
"Alright Stevens, what did you do?' he asked coldly. Jake feigned innocence.  
  
"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. Michael snorted.  
  
"Who else?" he asked. Jake grinned mischievously.  
  
"Well you could've meant Derek or Jane over there. Or maybe even," Jake dropped his voice at this point, almost whispering as if sharing something sacred with the person he hated the most. Much to his own dismay, Michael found himself lowering to hear what Jake was going to say.  
  
"Or maybe even," Jake paused here and looked around as if checking for eavesdroppers. "Santa Clause."  
  
Michael pushed himself up in disgust and blushed as Jake burst out laughing.  
  
"You are impossible Jake Nicholas Stevens!" Michael exclaimed angrily before stomping out of the office and into the hall. Jake covered his mouth with his hand as he watched people stifle laughter and point to Michael's back. Jake lowered his head into his arms and laughed, his shoulders shaking.  
  
~~*~~  
  
That night Jake and Derek were sitting down and about to enjoy a late night movie when the doorbell rang. Jake suddenly felt cold. He had a bad feeling bout this as if he didn't want to know when was behind door.  
  
Don't be stupid Stevens, Jake thought to himself as he looked pointedly at Derek, his eyes saying, well go on, and get the damn door. Derek snorted.  
  
"I'm not getting off my arse to get the door. It's probably your old girlfriend. What was her name again? Jennifer? Patricia? And how long did she last? Two weeks? Surely a record," Derek drawled on, ignoring the looks Jake sent his way.  
  
"Oh, just shut up! I'll go get the bloody door," Jake said irritably as he stood up and made his way to the door.  
  
Opening it, Jake Nicholas Stevens froze.  
  
In the doorway stood a man. He was twenty something by the looks of it and had pale blond hair. His silver eyes roamed the room before settling on Jake. Jake cursed inwardly.  
  
He hadn't seen this man in four years, but there was no doubt who he was.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N If you have suggestions of pairings, please tell me! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer ~ All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rolling. No money is made from this story and no copyright is intended.  
  
A/N okay, everything you don't recognise is mine, but if you wanna borrow, then drop me a line  
  
Chapter three ~  
  
In the doorway stood a man. He was twenty something by the looks of it and had pale blond hair. His silver eyes roamed the room before settling on Jake. Jake cursed inwardly.  
  
He hadn't seen this man in four years, but there was no doubt who he was.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Jake was sure that he must've stared at the man for ten minutes before his tongue started working again.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked politely. Draco looked at him for a moment, before speaking.  
  
"Yes I was wondering if Harry Potter lived here," he enquired just as politely. Jake inwardly let out a breath of relief. He didn't recognise him.  
  
"Harry Potter? I'm afraid not. If I'm not mistaken, he moved out a couple of years ago," Jake replied. Draco seemed disappointed, but you could never tell with the blond who could mask his feelings so well.  
  
"I was afraid that would happen. Well thank you for your time," Draco said pleasantly before turning and leaving. Jake closed the door and let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Leaning against the door, Jake put his head in his hands and slid down to the ground.  
  
He didn't know long he stayed like that, but it mustn't have been long for Derek did not call out for Jake to drag his 'lazy arse into the lounge room and do something normal'. Jake got up and was about to do just that when he froze.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I wonder if he's actually going to go and see Harry," Hermione said nervously as she twisted her wedding ring around her finger for the thousandth time that hour.  
  
"Have faith in him Hermione. How do you expect him to do his work when you don't believe he can?" Albus asked softly. Hermione blushed and didn't comment.  
  
"I should've believed him. He was my fucking grandson for god's sake!" Sirius said again. Albus sighed as Remus looked slightly put out.  
  
"Sirius, we all should've believed him, but we didn't. We can't go back and change the past no matter how hard we want to," Albus told him gently.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything, but you could tell he was still blaming himself for what happened.  
  
"Let's say that Malfoy does find Harry, but what if Harry doesn't want to come back?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione glared at her husband as Albus sighed again.  
  
"Let's hope we never have to think of a way to convince Harry to come back," he answered, himself not knowing what to do if that actually happened.  
  
Please, don't let Harry be swayed by our betrayal, he thought as the order waited for Draco to come back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake stiffened. The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Jake I thought you got it the first time," Derek's voice came from the lounge room.  
  
"I did," Jake answered as he clambered to his feet. Opening the door, he swore silently as he saw that Draco Malfoy was standing there.  
  
"Sorry to bother you again," he apologised. "But if Potter happens to come by and look for mail or something can you tell him something from me?"  
  
Jake nodded, wondering what it was.  
  
"Just tell him that we were wrong and he was right and that his friends are sorry for doubting him," Draco said with distain as if he wasn't part of the 'we' or 'friends'. Jake tensed again. So his friends finally know the truth.  
  
Took them long enough, Jake thought bitterly as Draco studied the blue-eyed man standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey, you look familiar. In fact you look a bit.." Draco trailed off as he made the connection. Jake hurriedly slammed the door closed as he realised that Draco knew who he was.  
  
"Potter! Open this door!" Draco shouted, banging on the door. Jake didn't answer, but a second later Derek sailed into the room and stared at the door which Draco was still banging on.  
  
"What the fuck is happening Jake?" Derek asked as the door shook in its hinges.  
  
"Er, we're being bombarded by crazy women who want to make wild, passionate love to us?" Jake offered weakly. Derek glared at him, not in the mood to be joked with.  
  
"Potter I'm going to give you to the count of three to open this door. If you don't I'll apparate into your apartment!" Draco threatened as Jake sat on the floor, back to the door.  
  
"You can't!" Jake shouted back. There was silence for a minute as Derek stared at Jake.  
  
"Who is Potter?" he asked. Jake licked his lips nervously.  
  
"Uh, well, you see, he was, kinda, a, uh," Jake didn't get to finish as there was a small popping sound. At the same time Draco Malfoy apparated into the room, beside Derek.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Derek shouted as he jumped back and stared at Draco.  
  
Draco stared back.  
  
"You never told me you were living with a muggle Potter," Draco said slowly, turning his attention back to Jake. Jake scowled and clambered to his feet.  
  
"How did you get in?" he asked.  
  
"Good question, how'd you do that?" Derek asked, finally finding his voice. Draco rolled his eyes, but answered the question.  
  
"I talk to the Minister in America and found that you took out an anti- apparation shield around your apartment. So I got him to temporarily to disable it."  
  
Jake's scowl increase as he glared at the intruder.  
  
"What the fuck is he talking about Jake?" Derek asked.  
  
"Oh so you're going by Jake now Potter." Draco smirked. Jake took a threatening step forward.  
  
"Out Malfoy," he hissed, pointing to the door.  
  
"Make me. After all I'm the one with the wand," he told Jake smugly.  
  
"WON'T SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WHY DO I FEEL LIKE A BLOODY THIRD WHEEL WHEN IT'S MY BEST FRIEND INVOLVED?!" Derek finally lost it and shouted at the surprised pair.  
  
"Well you see your best friend is not who he seems to be. He is in fact a wizard," Draco announced before Jake could shut him up. The answer did not have the desired effect.  
  
Derek burst out laughing.  
  
"W-w-wizard? A-as in those people with wands and shit?" he asked between laughs. Jake bit his lip and looked at his best friend.  
  
"It is not shit and I'll prove it to you?" Draco asked coldly as Derek straightened himself up.  
  
"Be my guest," Derek offered with a smirk. Draco smirked back and pointed his wand at the chair in the lounge room. Muttering a spell, the chair suddenly turned into a pig and started running around. Derek's jaw dropped open. Draco muttered the counter spell and it turned back into a chair. Derek turned towards Jake, questions in his eye.  
  
"And how long exactly were you going to wait before you told me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as Draco turned to him as well.  
  
Jake suddenly found himself trapped between a pair of brown and a pair of silver eyes, each demanding to know the answers to their questions. Jake licked his lips again and looked from one to the other.  
  
"Well, uh, I, you see, I, kinda," he started, not sure how to begin.  
  
"Spit it out Potter. I think you've got some explaining to do," Draco said as he clamped a hand around Jake's right arm.  
  
"And don't think you're going anywhere until you've finished," Derek added, clamping his hand around Jake's other arm and dragged him into the lounge room.  
  
Pushing him into the sofa, Derek sat on Jake's left side as Draco sat opposite him and waited for him to start explaining. 


	4. Chapter Four

All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rolling. No money is made from this story and no copyright is intended.  
  
All other things belong to me and me only!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, but me want more reviews. Please? *toothy grin*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Spit it out Potter. I think you've got some explaining to do," Draco said as he clamped a hand around Jake's right arm.  
  
"And don't think you're going anywhere until you've finished," Derek added, clamping his hand around Jake's other arm and dragged him into the lounge room.  
  
Pushing him on to the sofa, Derek sat on Jake's left side as Draco sat opposite him and waited for him to start explaining.  
  
Jake looked into his hands and then at Draco.  
  
"Are you going to, uh, erase this from Derek's memory?" he asked uncertainly. Draco smirked.  
  
"I might or I might not," he answered as Derek glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean erase this from my memory?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Draco's smirk widened.  
  
"Oh you know, go into your memory and make sure that you don't remember any of this," he answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. Derek continued to narrow his eyes until they were nothing more that slits. Jake sat back, hoping that the bickering pair would forget him, but no luck for him. Draco didn't say anything; instead he turned towards Jake and glared at him.  
  
"Explain Potter," he demanded.  
  
"Yes explain Jake," Derek added as both turned towards the blue eyed man again.  
  
"What would you like to know?" Jake asked, admitting defeat.  
  
"What happened after you left Hogwarts?" Draco asked. Jake sighed and looked at his hands as he started to explain.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Harry felt the familiar tug at his stomach as the port key took him somewhere. Opening his eyes a second later he found that he was standing in an unfamiliar alleyway. Tearing his robes off, Harry walked out in his uniform. Looking around he was, to say at least, shocked to find that he was on the streets of muggle L.A.  
  
Malfoy took me halfway across the world?! Harry thought in shock as he examined his surroundings.  
  
Reaching into his pockets, he was dismayed to find that he only had a few galleons with him and nothing else.  
  
Why do I feel that this isn't gonna be easy? He thought to himself as he looked around the street.  
  
He stopped abruptly as he realised he was still Harry Potter. Looking around he ducked into another alleyway. He didn't have his wand with him as it was confiscated by the auroras (A/N is that how you spell it?), but he did know how to do wandless magic. After discovering the skill in his sixth year, Harry had practised until he could use it as naturally as he could a wand. It was virtually undetectable and he was beyond happy now that he hadn't told his friends. He knew his friends wouldn't understand anyway. Ron would just be jealous and Hermione, well, Hermione would want to, hypothetically, 'study him'. Instead of bringing joy when Harry thought of his friends, it brought a new wave of sadness over him as he magiked his eyes to blue and put a glamour spell over his scar. Harry looked like a different person.  
  
Walking out of the alleyway, Harry knew what he had to do.  
  
Going into a nearby police station, Harry went up to the counter and pretended to be scared.  
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me who I am?" he asked the officer behind the counter.  
  
~~Rude interruption by Draco~~  
  
"You actually said that?" he asked disbelievingly. Jake smiled momentarily.  
  
"Yeah I did," he answered. Draco shook his head and laughed.  
  
"I can imagine that," he said.  
  
"So that's what happened. You said you lost your memory," he accused as Jake flushed.  
  
"Come on Derek, it was different then," he whinged slightly.  
  
"Continue," Draco commanded before Derek could argue more.  
  
~~Continuation of Flashback~~  
  
The weeks after blurred together as police tried desperately to find Harry's relatives, but Harry was no help as he himself didn't remember his name.  
  
After two months of searching, Harry told the officer sadly that they should give up and he should start all over again. The officer who had taken pity to the handsome black haired boy nodded grimly, but managed to set up an unemployment and student fund for him. Harry was now, kind of, well off and he rented a flat above a shop and had changed his name legally until his real name could be found, at least in the Untied States, to Jake Nicholas Stevens.  
  
Jake threw himself into his studies and graduated three years later with a law degree. He was offered a lob at the Howsen's law firm with his best friend Derek.  
  
He moved out of his flat and moved in with his friend into a penthouse apartment on Henry Drive. (A/N note Harry/Jake is not in a relationship past friendship with Derek) He had been working happily in his job for a year now.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"So I as working happily for a year now before you turned up on my doorstep," he finished off, glaring at Draco. Draco smiled.  
  
"So sorry that I ruined your happy life," he drawled, not sounding very sorry. Jake sighed a long suffering sigh and shook his head.  
  
"So you are a wizard?" Derek asked, slightly awed and kind of scared. Jake was all of a sudden uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. Derek nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So you use magic to change the colour of your eyes huh?" Draco asked. Jake shook his head.  
  
"I used to, but now I wear contact lenses," he answered, running a hand through his hair. Derek look taken back.  
  
"You wear contact lenses? You wear contact lenses? The person who claims to have perfect vision wears contact lenses?" Derek practically screeched. Jake grimaced as Draco stifled laughter.  
  
"Perfect vision? Please Potter's as blind as a bat," Draco snorted.  
  
"Oh and now I bet you're going to say that you dyed your bloody hair too," Derek grumbled. Jake looked surprised.  
  
"No, I didn't dye my hair. It's natural," he replied as Draco made a straggled noise.  
  
"Natural?" he asked looking at him sceptically. Jake nodded and rubbed his hair unconsciously.  
  
"Yeah, they started to appear, uh," Jake trailed off as he pin pointed when exactly the auburn highlights started to appear.  
  
"About six months after I left your world," he answered quietly.  
  
"Why red?" Draco asked, not picking up on Jake using the term 'your world'.  
  
"My mum's hair was red so maybe I got it from her?" Jake replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Draco shrugged as Derek frowned.  
  
"Your world, what do you mean by your world?" he asked. Jake stiffened as Draco growled.  
  
"Get off it Potter, it is as much my world as it is yours," he said.  
  
"No, the moment you turned your backs on me, I was banished from that world," Jake replied with a glare.  
  
"I didn't turn my back on you," Draco protested as Derek sat there, looking confused.  
  
"Not you, the wizarding world, my friends, Dumbledore, Sirius," Jake trailed off, his eyes becoming unnaturally bright as he looked away. The other two men got the distinct impression that Jake was fighting back tears and truthfully, they didn't know what they would do if he did cry.  
  
"Everyone but you," Jake finally said, turning back. Draco scowled.  
  
"Look I told you, they found out the truth, they're sorry," he repeated. Jake scowled as well.  
  
"Tell them to shove it up their arses, I don't give a shit," he snapped back. Draco was momentarily shocked into silence. He could not believe that the 'Boy Who Lived', the 'Golden Boy' would swear like this. Glancing at Derek, Draco was lead to believe that Jake swearing was something common.  
  
"But they know you're innocent Potter," he argued.  
  
"Don't call me Potter. That isn't my name anymore," he growled. Draco fumed.  
  
"Yes it is! As much as you like to deny it, it is and you can't run away from it!"  
  
"I'm not running away from anything Malfoy! They deserted me, if they're so sorry why'd they choose you to come and apologise!"  
  
"Because they were afraid you would slam the door in their faces!"  
  
"Damn right I would've!"  
  
"Which is why exactly I'm here!"  
  
"Why exactly are you here Malfoy!? To torment me!?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why?! I haven't seen you for four fucking years, why suddenly pop back into my life now!?"  
  
"Because we fucking need you back!"  
  
Jake snorted. Both Draco and Jake hadn't realised that they had sprung to their feet when shouting at each other.  
  
"Need me back to what?!" Jake demanded angrily. How dare they think that they can burst back into his life and expect him to forgive them?  
  
"We need you to defeat Voldemort damn it! You're the only one who can and you know it!"  
  
Jake froze, and then laughed bitterly and coldly. Derek shrunk back into his seat. He had listened throughout the whole argument and could only work out that Jake's friends had turned their backs on him when needed them the most. Derek looked at his friend who was now glaring at the blond man. Derek had never seen Jake so emotionless or pissed off or so out of control and frankly, it scared him.  
  
"So this is what it's all about? You want me to go back and kill Voldemort? And here I thought you were going to be friends with me?" Jake mocked. He was secretly fuming inside. They had come back, not to made amends, but to drag him back to defeat Voldemort, undoubtedly to ignore him once he completed his task.  
  
"No that didn't come out right," Draco hurried in saying. "We need you to defeat Voldemort, yes, but mainly your friends want to tell you how sorry they are."  
  
Jake laughed again, but didn't answer.  
  
Derek meanwhile was really freaked out. Jake, kill someone? Named Voldemort? Derek shook his head.  
  
What kind of name is Voldemort anyway? He thought wryly. Who's afraid of someone named Voldemort?  
  
"So are you coming back or not?" Draco asked. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Nothing of belonging to Harry Potter belongs to me (well duh!) No money is made from any of these stories, cause if I did, then I'd be able to but some chocolate!  
  
Author's Note: Thank you!!!!! For all the reviews, I mean. *smooches* to all the people who reviewed. I love to get feedback on my work as they tell me whether I should go on or not... yada yada yada, etc., etc. Please R&R. I'll love you forever if you do!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So are you coming back or not?" Draco asked.  
  
Jake snorted again and glared at him.  
  
"No way in hell am I going to set a foot in your world again. Hogwarts was a glitch in my life, a passing moment. This is my life Malfoy, this is where I belong," Jake answered. Draco flinched. That hurt.  
  
"So if you would kindly leave," Jake continued, pushing him towards the door. Draco set his heel down in the thick carpet and ground his teeth.  
  
"Listen Potter, I know you're pissed off at everybody because they abandoned you, but can you seriously wait and sit around while thousands of innocent people die?" Draco asked as they reached the door. Jake's pushing wavered a little, but then it firmed.  
  
Yanking open the door, Jake wouldn't meet Draco's eyes.  
  
"Yes I can. They're not apart of Jake Steven's world, so why should I care about them?" he asked as he pushed Draco out the door.  
  
"Do you seriously think Voldemort is going to let the muggles go? Your friend is a muggle; he'll be killed sooner or later by Voldemort if you don't help us. If you don't do it for us at least do it for your friends," Draco said desperately. Jake was in the process of shutting the door, but froze again. He stared at Draco. The thought of Derek dying had never occurred to him before.  
  
"What does he mean by your friends dying?" Derek asked slowly as Draco eased back into their apartment again. Jake slid to the floor and stared into space. Draco was correct of course. Voldemort will go after all the muggles and his friends were all muggles. His friends were going to die if he didn't do anything to help them.  
  
But how can you even think of going back when your 'friends' turned their backs on you like that? A small annoying voice nagged at the back of Jake's mind.  
  
But if you don't help them, Derek and all your other friends will die, another voice added its opinion.  
  
Oh shut up! Harry shouldn't go back, not after the way everybody treated him, the first voice said irritably.  
  
Derek waved a hand in front of Jake's face. To say he was worried about his friend was an understatement. Jake snapped out of his thoughts and smiled weakly at Derek as he clambered to his feet.  
  
"I-I have to think about it Malfoy," Jake answered uncertainly. Draco looked like he was about to argue, but then nodded.  
  
"Of course Potter, just don't take too long. I'll be at Hogwarts," he told him in a gentler voice and with a nod, apparated out. Jake shook his head and leaned against the wall. This little episode tonight had left him drained of energy. Derek approached his friend uncertainly.  
  
"Jake?" he asked. Jake turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked closing his eyes and resting his head on the wall.  
  
"Are you going to wipe this from my memory?" he asked. Jake shook his head.  
  
"You deserve to know. You are my best friend after all and I'm sorry I never told you before, but you see as a muggle you can't know about magic, well you can know, but it's very unusual. But most of all, I was trying to run from what I was," Jake told him quietly, realising he was blabbering. Derek nodded and none of them said anything.  
  
"If you want me to move somewhere else, I'll do it," Jake finally offered softly. Derek looked shocked.  
  
"Why would I want you to move somewhere else?" he asked.  
  
"Well you know I'm a wizard, I'll understand if you don't want to live with me anymore," Jake said. Derek laughed.  
  
"Oi, what kind of friend do you think I am if I let the fact that you're a wizard stop me?" he asked good-naturedly. Jake broke into a smile.  
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully. Jake laughed again. He stepped forward and enveloped him in a brotherly hug.  
  
"Of course Stevens. Now you have to tell me about someone wanting to kill all your friends?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake sighed and moved into the lounge room, where he proceeded to tell Jake about his life before his attack of the 'lost memory' disease.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco stepped into Hogwarts. He looked around and was surprised to see that it was breakfast here.  
  
Well duh, of course it's morning here. You are halfway across the world! Draco thought to himself.  
  
He continued walking and was rounding a corner when a student bashed straight into him.  
  
Damn the school term! Draco thought as he picked himself up. The student apologised quickly before hurrying on to the hall to have breakfast. Draco grumbled under his breath as he walked slowly in the direction the student had gone. Albus should be there, sitting in his headmaster's place as usual.  
  
Entering the hall, the conversation ceased a little as Draco made his way to the head table where Dumbledore and Porfessor Hermione Weasley were sitting. Albus and Hermione, seeing Draco, quickly excused themselves and gently pushed him into a nearby room where they could talk privately.  
  
"Well did you talk to him?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco nodded. The time change was finally catching up to him.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked. Draco yawned.  
  
"Nothing you want to know," he answered. Hermione looked ready to kill.  
  
"Did he want to come back?" Albus cut in. Draco shrugged.  
  
"He was pretty much pissed off at everybody in the wizarding. He's actually living with and as a muggle, you knowing, sharing a flat. Anyway, he said no in the beginning, but then I told him that Voldemort will go after muggles and his friend wasn't going to be an exception. Then he kinda collapsed, but told me he'll think about it. Then I left," he finished.  
  
"You left?" Hermione screeched. "How can you leave?"  
  
"Well I couldn't stay could I? He was pissed off at me for popping back into his life and besides there was nothing to say after he told me he'll think about it. And if I didn't leave, he probably would've thrown me out," Draco said icily. Hermione was about to say something else, but Albus shushed her.  
  
"I'm sure that was the best Draco could've done under the circumstances," he told her gently. Hemrione, obviously, did not think so.  
  
"Could you have done any better?" he asked. Hermione flushed.  
  
"I was the one who saved him and he still slammed the door in my face. If it wasn't for the fact that his muggle friend wanted to know as well, he would've thrown me out. And I wonder how someone who betrayed him could've done better," Draco pointed out rather needlessly. Hermione's eyes fill with tears, but she would not cry in front of him. Draco stood up stiffly.  
  
"Now if there is nothing else, I will leave," he said before gliding out the door, his footsteps silent.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco collapsed into his bed, tired to the bone.  
  
Well that was interesting. Potter sure has changed a lot. He isn't the thin, shabby boy he was when he was seventeen, Draco thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that this guy named Voldemort is against non- magical people?" Derek asked in disbelief. Jake nodded. He had just finished telling Derek everything and Derek was now sitting on the sofa in a state of shock.  
  
"And are you telling me that only you can, er, kill him?" Derek asked gingerly. The thought of his friend killing someone was not comforting.  
  
"Well maybe, I'm sure Dumbledore could probably kill him, but you know," Jake said with a shrug. Derek nodded.  
  
"So you're from UK?" he asked again. Jake nodded.  
  
"What happened to your accent?"  
  
"Well at first I disguised it, but then it started to disappear since I've been living here for so long."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I think I'm going to go and have a shower and maybe turn in early," Jake mumbled and went up to his room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, twirling a wand in his fingers. He stopped at looked at the wand. It was Harry Potter's. Technically he was supposed to have snapped it, but something happened the day he snapped it. Albus sighed.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Albus looked at the wand. It was Harry's. He sighed and picked it up. Where had Harry gone wrong? Setting it back on the table, Albus got out his own.  
  
Pointing his wand at Harry's Albus muttered a few words of choice. Harry's wand started to tremble. Rising off the table, the wand started to spin faster and faster.  
  
Suddenly it was enveloped in a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, a few words made of smoke were left.  
  
Albus sighed again.  
  
The last spell cast by the wand was the Avada Kedavra that killed Percy Weasley.  
  
Albus couldn't believe it. He had hoped, no wished, that Harry was innocent, but the last spell was the killing spell and it was cast at the time that Pansy and Blaise had said it was.  
  
Walking to the desk he picked it up and looked at it woefully. Closing his eyes, Albus bent it, expecting to hear the crack of wood being snapped in half. Instead the wood didn't even curve. Opening his eyes, Albus stared at the wand, then snapped it again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The wand wasn't budging. Trying every spell Albus could think of on the wand, he was shocked to see that not even a scratch was on the wand.  
  
Picking it up, he locked it in a secret compartment in his office.  
  
He started wondering then.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews... even if I only did get three for my last chapter! Come on people... more reviews... please?! *toothy grin*  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to moi, so you can't sue me! Ha! Anyways, no money is made from this fanfic and I am in no way saying any of these recognisable things are my. I'm only doing this for fun!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Derek glanced at his friend over the rim of his mug. Jake, to put it gracefully, looked like shit. Derek sighed. Even though it was only last night that someone named Draco Malfoy had popped into the room, to Derek it had seemed like a few years. Derek sighed again, earning him a glance from Jake.  
  
"You're taking it well," Jake remarked, taking a sip of his coffee. Grimacing, he nearly dropped his mug.  
  
"Take what well?" Derek asked and watched in amusement as Jake fanned his burnt tongue.  
  
"The fact that there is such a thing as magic and that your best friend has lied to you for as long as you could remember," Jake replied, taking another sip of his coffee. Derek shrugged.  
  
"I understand your pain man," he offered as an explanation and whacked Jake on the back in a brotherly fashion. Jake flinched as coffee poured out of his mug and straight on to his T-shirt.  
  
"I highly doubt that, unless you yourself got boiling hot coffee poured on you at seven in the morning," Jake grumbled under his breath not happy at all that he had a brown spot on his shirt. Derek waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"The main question is - are you going back?" he told Jake sternly. Jake sighed deeply. He knew this was coming.  
  
"Well I was thinking about it and I have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna do," Jake groaned into his mug.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco yawned. It was the dinner and he was hungry. Apart from not having any food for about twenty hours, he had finally gotten over his apparition- lag. Entering the hall, Draco made his way to the head table (A/N is that what it's called? You know the table where the teachers sit). Settling himself down, Draco yawned again. He hardly noticed anyone sitting down next to him until the person asked him something.  
  
"So Draco, I've been wondering, why did you believe that Harry was innocent?" Sirius asked. Draco glanced at him; he could see it still hurt the godfather to talk about his godson.  
  
"Well, it all began the night before he was arrested," Draco told him, wondering why he wasn't being his usual sarcastic self.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Draco couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his father.  
  
Damn him, always forcing me to do things I don't want to do. Why do I have to be a death eater? Why can't I be normal and do what I want? I don't want to kiss the ground Volde-stupid-moron-mort walks on, Draco brooded silently. Being a prefect, he had his own room and no one to see him cursing his father soundlessly. Sighing, he sat up. It was no use. He wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon.  
  
Going down to the common room, Draco sat by the dying fire. Staring at it, he let his mind wander off in all directions. As much as he liked to put it off, he knew he couldn't. His father expected him to join the death eaters' club after he finished his last year of Hogwarts.  
  
Yeah right, as if I'm gonna do that, Draco thought with as much sarcasm as he could muster up. Sighing soundlessly, Draco was about to get up, when he heard someone, no, two someone's come down the stairs and he stilled. Shrinking back into the sofa, Draco melted into the shadows and willed the pair, whoever they were, to not notice him.  
  
"What?" Blaise asked as he trudged down the stairs after Pansy. Pansy turned around and glared at him.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want the whole house waking up?" she hissed at him. Blaise shrugged and glared back at her.  
  
"It's bloody two in the morning, I doubt anyone's gonna hear us," Blaise retorted. Pansy gave him one more warning glare before turning around and going into the common room.  
  
"So what time tomorrow?" Blaise asked. Pansy scowled and a piece of parchment from her robes.  
  
"About seven in the morning, that's when Potter goes out for his morning run," she told him as they made their way to the exit.  
  
"And at seven-thirty Potter's going down," Blaise said with an air of satisfaction before they left the common room.  
  
Draco got up extremely perplexed from what he had just heard. What do they mean Potter's going down and what the hell does his morning run have anything to do with that?  
  
Sighing, Draco went up to his room.  
  
Whatever Blaise and Pansy had up their sleeves, Potter was not going to get out of this one untouched, Draco thought as he rummaged around in his trunk.  
  
Pulling out a watch, he smiled. Perfect he still had it. It was a port key that took the person to muggle LA. During the holidays had needed time to himself so Draco had gotten a port key to muggle LA. It was conveniently halfway across the world where no one knew who he was.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Sirius looked at Draco in disbelief.  
  
"What, they planned this?" he asked, his voice starting to get louder with anger. Draco shushed him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah they did, and when they accused him the next morning, I knew that was what they planned last night," he said. Sirius was still looking quite furious and like he was about to go and personally straggle Pansy and Blaise, after he found them.  
  
"Calm down Black," Draco said as he took a drink from his goblet. Sirius sighed and slumped in his chair.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" he asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"What was he like? Was he well off? Healthy? Happy?"  
  
"Yeah he was healthy and he looked reasonably well off and well happy? He was happy, that is until I showed on his doorstep and that's when he turned into Harry-I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-showing-up-in-my-life-again-Potter," Draco answered.  
  
"Did he say anything about anyone?" he asked uncertainly as if he wanted and didn't want to know the answer and the same time.  
  
"Yeah, well, basically he was just pissed off at everybody," Draco replied.  
  
"So, he's gonna think about coming back?" Sirius continued to prod. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think he's going to come back?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Sirius nodded, eager to hear what Draco had to say.  
  
"Yes, he'll come back, eventually, but not because he misses everybody, but because he wants to save his friends," Draco answered truthfully. Sirius looked as confused as he felt.  
  
"Friends? Us?" he asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, all his friends are muggles, hell, he's a muggle," Draco said. Sirius didn't say anything and was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed that Draco was preparing to leave the table.  
  
"Hey what do you mean he'll eventually come back Draco?" Sirius asked remembering what Draco had said before noticing that the blond had already disappeared out of the hall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"All you going or not?" Derek asked. Jake sighed. He himself had asked himself that question about a million times that day.  
  
"I seriously don't know. I don't want to see those bastards again, but I can't bare the thought of Voldemort killing you or Lizzi or Matt or anyone for that matter," Jake answered. Derek patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"Whatever you choose, I'm here for you man," he told the black haired male. Jake smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"What do you think I should do?" he asked suddenly. Derek backed away slightly in his chair.  
  
"No way am I gonna answer that. This is your decision and I don't want my opinion swaying your answer," Derek said as Jake's face fell.  
  
"I know," he told him as he continued weighing the pros and cons of the situation.  
  
Pros - he would save a lot of innocent lives if he worked with the order again. He would save his friends lives. He could live relatively safe now without fearing for his life.  
  
Cons - he would have to endure all the publicity of his innocence. He would have to put up with people apologising for doubting him and telling him that they always knew that he was innocent. He would have to see his old friends again. He would have to face Voldemort. He would have the fate of the world resting on his shoulder, again.  
  
Why is it always that the cons list is longer than the pros? Harry thought dryly as he traced the list in his mind.  
  
"If you do leave, then you'll have to take an indefinite leave of absence pay thingy from the firm," Derek's voice dragged Jake back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he answered. "But that shouldn't be hard should it?"  
  
"No, not really," Derek replied with a shake of his head. Jake was a good lawyer and someone that the clients actually trusts. The firm couldn't afford to lose him.  
  
Let's just hope they think of me in the same way when I decide to tag along after Jak- er, Harry. I'm still not used to that name!  
  
"Yeah, but I don't really want to go," Jake whinged slightly, wondering if he believed what he was actually saying.  
  
Of course I don't, why would I want to help those arse-kissing, not- believing-own-best-friend, pathetic excuses for human beings, bastards that used to be my friends? Jake thought bitterly as he watched his friend start on his dinner.  
  
"So is that what you're going to do?" Derek asked finally as he set his fork down. Jake sighed. That was the question of the century, what was he going to do?  
  
~~*~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: nothing belonging to J.K Rowling belongs to me (well duh!)  
  
Author's ramblings: thanks for your reviews and yes, I realise it seems a little farfetched of how well Jake is doing, but come on. At least it's more believable than some of the other stories like how Harry suddenly gets all of Merlin's powers in one night or becomes the most powerful wizard ever or something like that not that there' anything wrong with that, on the contrary, they're pretty interesting, but admit it. This is more believable! I welcome questions. If you have questions, then don't hesitate to ask me them!  
  
Yada yada yada... = thinking/flashback/some important thing/emphasis on certain words since my italics doesn't work for some reason......  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So is that what you're going to do?" Derek asked finally as he set his fork down.  
  
Jake sighed. That was the question of the century: what was he going to do?  
  
Jake sighed again. "I hate my life sometimes!" he declared suddenly.  
  
Derek smiled wryly. "I know mate, I know."  
  
Do they really need my help? I mean, sure, I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, but I'm just a normal person. Hell even Hermione, a Muggle-born, was better at spells then me (A/N we'll ignore the fact that she was better than everybody at spells). I'm sure she and Malfoy can handle it. After all, wasn't Malfoy a Death Eater or something? And I'm sure Dumbledore can do it. And Ron is powerful, or at least he was, when I last saw him. Surely he's become more powerful by now. I'm positive that between the four of them, they can do it. And besides, there are bound to be more powerful people in the Order. No, I'm certain that the Order won't need my help. After all, I haven't used my magic in four years and I'm sure as hell not going to start now! Jake thought with satisfaction as he reached his decision and at this point convinced, to a certain extent, himself that the Order doesn't need him. To hell with them; they can manage without me. In any case, they've managed to do so for four years.  
  
"I'm not going Derek. They don't need me. They haven't needed me for four years, they sure don't need me now," Jake said with finality.  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. I hope he knows what he's doing and doesn't regret it, Derek thought with sadness as he watched his friend clean up the plates. 'Cause I'm sure he's going to go back. If not now, then after that Voldemort guy kills some people.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hours became days and days became weeks, but still no word from Harry. The Order was starting to get worried. What if Harry didn't want to return? What if Harry decided that he wanted nothing more to do with the wizarding world?  
  
It was a fine day when the note came.  
  
Dumbledore quickly reached for it, hoping that it was from Harry. It was.  
  
It was addressed to Mister Draco Malfoy, Defence of the Dark Arts Professor. Dumbledore quickly summoned him from his third year class.  
  
Draco trudged up the steps in a huff. He was just getting to the good part of the lesson and had somehow, through a minor miracle, managed to get his Gryffindor class settled down. Everything was going fine until Dumbledore suddenly told him, although not in such colourful words, "Get your arse up to his office quick smart."  
  
Stumbling through the door, Draco glared at the old man.  
  
"What is it Albus?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore wordlessly handed over the letter, on normal Muggle stationery.  
  
Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Is it from Potter?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded as Draco tore through the envelope.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
The answer to your question:  
  
No.  
  
No way am I going to go back to that hellhole of yours, especially not Hogwarts. Do you think you could've convinced me to go back to the people who betrayed me when I needed them the most? I hope not Malfoy, because surely not even you think I'd forgive and forget that easily, did you? I didn't think so either. I trust you to not bother me anymore for I have reached my decision and nothing, I mean NOTHING, will change my mind. I'm sorry that things turned out this way. Wait a second, no I'm not. I'm happy that things turned out this way; at least this way I know who my true friends are.  
  
I trust you not to contact me, in any way, or I will promptly take out a restraining order against you. I'm not joking Malfoy; a lot of things have changed about me since we last saw each other in the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jake Nicholas Stevens  
  
P.S. My name is Jake Nicholas Stevens and not Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter died a long time ago and since you can't raise the dead accept the fact that he's not coming back.  
  
Draco read the letter through twice. So that was how Harry felt? Fine! Without another glance at the letter, he threw the letter on to Dumbledore's desk and stormed out of the room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Weeks passed since Draco had visited their apartment and most of the time, Jake managed to push the incident out of his mind. Of course, the key words were most of the time. When these thoughts did play on his mind, Jake felt as if his head was about to explode. After all, not all of Harry Potter's traits had gone to the grave without rubbing off on Jake first. Unfortunately, from Jake's point of view, one of these traits was the ability to make him feel completely guilty over things that normal people would never feel guilty about.  
  
Well then, who ever said I was normal? Jake thought sarcastically as he threw one of his pillows over his head, trying to shut out the voices that were telling him to change his mind, to go back.  
  
Which is pretty stupid considering the voice you're trying to block out is from the inside of your head and not outside, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Draco Malfoy's drawled.  
  
Jake groaned.  
  
Oh, shut up! He snapped back.  
  
That the best we can come up with Potter? The voice continued to mock.  
  
Jake groaned again.  
  
Trust my conscience to sound like that bloody git, of all people, Jake thought as he sat up. He was not going to get any sleep soon.  
  
Going downstairs Jake got himself a cup of tea and dragged out a couple of files on his client. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well do some work.  
  
In your underwear? His conscience drawled innocently as Jake slammed the files down on the table in a rare show of anger. Stomping upstairs, Jake pulled on a robe and went downstairs again, to work on the files.  
  
Happy now? Jake asked sarcastically, briefly wondering why he was obeying a voice that not only sounded like Draco Malfoy's, but also acted like the idiot.  
  
Very, the voice answered contentedly, much like a cat that has just had a saucer of milk. Jake stifled another groan and got to work on the files.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Albus!" the voice rang through the Great Hall loudly. The hall was immediately silenced as everyone stared at the stranger. The stranger staggered up to the head table and leaned on it heavily.  
  
"There's been another attack," he whispered urgently before collapsing in a dead faint.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake was coming home after work with Derek when he noticed it.  
  
It was a letter.  
  
Written on parchment.  
  
It was sticking out of his letterbox.  
  
With a shaky breath, Jake reached for it. He had every intention to rip it to pieces, but Derek stopped him.  
  
"At least read what it says," he advised.  
  
Jake looked at the letter for a long time before nodding and going up to their apartment.  
  
Settling himself comfortably on the sofa, Jake ripped open the envelope and was surprised when a newspaper clipping fell out.  
  
Wednesday 18th April  
  
Another Attack: Where's The Boy-Who-Lived?  
  
- Lavender Brown  
  
Yesterday Muggle England suffered the latest attack of You-Know-Who. Twenty- five Muggles were killed as dark wizards launched the attack at one in the afternoon. The attack was situated at the University of Cambridge, and all those killed were students. Aurors and members of the Order of Phoenix arrived on the scene ten minutes after the attack started and were successful at saving the rest of the Muggles from suffering the same fate of their peers.  
  
This has been the tenth attack since the beginning of the year and the Ministry of Magic appears powerless to stop them. This is all due to Cornelius Fudge, the current Minster of Magic, who still blindly refuses to believe that You-Know-Who has risen again despite the evidence.  
  
The one person who might be able to save us has abandoned the wizarding world. Harry Potter the, Boy-Who-Lived, disappeared four years ago and has not been seen since. Where is he? This reporter believes that Mr. Potter is still angry for his friends betraying him when he was arrested and has not forgiven them. Despite the rumours that say he is dead, his friends believe that Mr. Potter is alive.  
  
"Wherever you are Harry, please come back. We're sorry," Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley said, tears sliding down her face.  
  
Oh behalf of the wizarding community of the United Kingdom, this reporter apologises to Mr. Harry James Potter; we're sorry.  
  
Jake finished reading the clipping in a daze. His brain didn't register the apology or any of the information on the attacks. All he was able to absorb was that Cambridge University was attacked, and that twenty-five people were killed.  
  
What about Lucy? Was she killed? Oh God, please, please don't let anything happen to her, Jake thought desperately as Derek scanned the clipping.  
  
After he finished, Derek, too, was devoid of any colour.  
  
"Lucy," he whispered, looking at Jake. Jake didn't look back and was staring into space.  
  
Suddenly, Jake gave a choked sob and broke down, crying. Derek hurriedly got off the armchair and embraced Jake who was still sobbing.  
  
"It's okay Jake," Derek said softly as he rocked his best friend from side to side.  
  
Jake shook his head. "No it's not. Don't you get it? If only I had gone with Malfoy, I might've been able to stop this. I might've been able to save Lucy," Jake mumbled, deep in self-hatred.  
  
"Stop it Jake!" Derek said sharply, making Jake look at him. "You don't know if Lucy's dead. She could still be alive; the article doesn't tell you who died, so you have no idea if she's dead or not."  
  
Jake drew in a couple of shaky breaths and nodded. Derek was right. There are lots of students at Cambridge. Lucy probably wasn't dead.  
  
"I have to make sure," Jake told Derek as he stood up. Derek nodded, knowing what Jake meant.  
  
~~*~~ 


	8. Chaper Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing so you can not sue me!  
  
Hahahahaha  
  
*ahem* ignore that outburst from me. I feel kind of high today. Anways, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I have to make sure," Jake told Derek as he stood up. Derek nodded, knowing what Jake meant.  
  
**An Hour Later**  
  
Jake stood at the base of the stairs; he had just called his boss and taken an indefinite leave of absence and was ready to go. In his hand was a suitcase with a couple of day's worth of clothes. Derek bounded down the stairs after him and rubbed his hand together.  
  
"Well come on, get a move on and let's go," he said excitedly. Jake stopped and glared at his friend.  
  
"What do you mean let's go? It's just me that's going," he told him sternly. Derek smiled easily.  
  
"Of course it is. Now show me the way," he commanded his own suitcase of clothing at his feet.  
  
Jake crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Derek. Derek looked innocently back, pretending not to know why Jake was so angry.  
  
"You-" jab in Derek's chest "- are-" jab "-not-" jab "-going," Jake said with finality as Derek rubbed his chest.  
  
"That hurts and of course I'm going. You don't want to hang around with people you hate all day do you?" he asked with a grin as Jake shook his head.  
  
"You can't go. It's too dangerous," Jake argued as Derek shrugged.  
  
"No it's not, I have Wonder Boy protecting me," Derek said, looking pointedly at Jake. Jake narrowed his eyes and shook his head again.  
  
"You are not coming," he said exasperatedly as Derek shrugged.  
  
"I don't care what you think, I'm going and you can't stop me," Derek said and stuck his tongue out at Jake. Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Why isn't Harry here?" Hermione asked. Six weeks had gone by and still Harry wasn't there.  
  
"Are you stupid Granger? Didn't you read the note that he sent?" Draco asked. Hermione flushed.  
  
"Of course I did" she answered. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"And what does the note say?" he asked. Hermione's flush continued to gain colour.  
  
"That he's not coming," she mumbled.  
  
"Exactly, so why are you asking about whether Potter's coming back or not?" Draco asked. Hermione was now red with embarrassment as she fidgeted. Draco smirked.  
  
Without another word, Draco stood up and left. He would like to say that he was sure Harry would come, but in reality, he wasn't.  
  
He hadn't told anyone that he had sent that newspaper clipping to Harry, knowing they probably wouldn't approve. Draco could tell that guilt was eating away at Harry after he collapsed the day Draco went to his apartment and told him about the up-coming deaths of innocent Muggles and wizards. All Harry needed was another push and what other 'push' would be better than that clipping, broadcasting the death of twenty-five innocent Muggle students?  
  
Draco's smirk disappeared as worry started playing on his mind.  
  
What if he says no and doesn't come? What if that clipping only makes him angrier? What if he didn't even open the letter? What if he just ripped it up or burnt it or something? What if-  
  
Shut up! Don't think like that. You'll drive yourself crazy with what ifs. I'm sure Potter read the letter, Draco comforted himself as he entered the classroom.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"For Pete's sake Derek! You are not coming!" Jake shouted angrily at his best friend.  
  
"Yes I am! You don't think I'm gonna leave you with those- those, people, for more than five minutes, do you?" Derek shot back just as angrily, saying people as if that was the last word he'd use to describe them.  
  
"Yes, you are, because this isn't your damn battle! Look I can take care of myself, I won't take any shit from them," Jake said, trying a new approach. From the look on Derek's face and in his eyes, he clearly wasn't buying it.  
  
"No, I'm coming with you," he stated firmly as Jake threw his hands up in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair and glared at the blond-haired, brown-eyed man that was his best friend.  
  
"Fine, but if anything happens, you're coming straight back," he said grudgingly, as Derek broke into a grin.  
  
"Of course," he promised and like every 'good' friend, he was intent on breaking a promise like that.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Albus we have to stop waiting for Potter to show up. If he was going to show up, he would've done so already," Draco said firmly that morning in an early Order meeting.  
  
Albus sighed and rubbed his temples as most of the members sat numbly. They could still not believe that Harry Potter had just abandoned them like this. Sure, they didn't believe him when he needed them to, but was losing his friends something he could sit back and watch?  
  
"You're right, it's time to move on and make plans without Harry in them," he said dejectedly before the meeting broke up. After all, there would be another meeting the next morning.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake tumbled out of the fire at the Leaky Cauldron. Derek was a few feet away from the flame, waiting for him and looking nervously at the surroundings. Jake coughed. After not doing it for fours years he wasn't used to travelling through the fire by floo powder again. He grinned as he remembered Derek's reaction.  
  
**Ten Minutes Ago**  
  
Jake sighed in defeat as he looked at Derek.  
  
"Fine," he said again and picked up his suitcase.  
  
"Come on, you wanna come with me, then let's go," he ordered as Derek picked up his own suitcase and followed.  
  
Stopping in front of the fire, Jake lit it and reached for the vase on the mantel piece. Reaching in, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and showed Derek.  
  
"You throw this into the fire, step in and call out Leaky Cauldron," he instructed, holding the vase out to Derek. Derek backed away slowly.  
  
"Are you shitting me?" he asked nervously. Jake smirked and shook his head.  
  
"I'm serious," he told him. Derek shook his head again.  
  
"You want me to step into a fire," he said slowly and in the tone of voice that implied that Jake was quite possibly crazy for thinking such a thing. Jake's smirk widened into a smile and he nodded.  
  
"Of course. It's not going to hurt, promise. Scout's honour," he said, raising his right hand, Derek snorted.  
  
"You weren't a Scout," he retorted. Jake shrugged.  
  
"If you wanna come, you're going to have to go this way 'cause I'm not going to go by plane," he told Derek sternly, but his dancing eyes betrayed his amusement at his best friend's obvious discomfort. Derek glared, but strode forward and took a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled and threw the powder into the fire.  
  
"But if I burn any, uh, important body bits off, then you're going down," he told the laughing Jake as he looked at the green fire.  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, Derek stepped in and said loudly and clearly, "Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Jake laughed again and proceeded to do the same.  
  
**Now**  
  
Jake laughed again as he looked at Derek.  
  
"Burn anything?" he asked teasingly as Derek turned a shade of pink that would've given Ron a run for his money.  
  
"Shut up," he told Jake.  
  
They strode out to the small courtyard where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.  
  
"I'm going to apparate into Hogsmeade and bring you with me," he told Derek. Derek raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Apparate?" he asked. Jake slapped his forehead.  
  
"You know what Malfoy did? Popping into the apartment like that?"  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
"That's what I'm going to do. Don't worry, I have a license, I got one in America," he assured Derek when he saw the worried look on his face. Derek nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Give me your hand," Jake instructed. Derek smirked.  
  
"If you're going to propose, at least let me use the ladies' room first and check my make-up," Derek said in a high-pitched voice as Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
Grabbing Derek's hand, Jake apparated them both into Hogsmeade without commenting. Looking around, Jake felt a wave of sadness wash over him again as his blue eyes took in the familiar landscape.  
  
"Are you alright?" Derek asked softly as Jake snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am," Jake answered and forced a smile on to his face.  
  
"It's just that this place is so familiar, you know what I mean?" Jake asked as Derek nodded and patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Well, where do we go now?" Derek asked after a few moments of silence. Jake shook himself mentally and pointed to the castle in the distance.  
  
"I would apparate closer, but I don't know where the anti-apparation ward ends," Jake explained as they picked up their bags and started making their way towards the castle. (A/N let's just say that with the time change, it should be morning at Scotland since Jake and Derek left at night from America)  
  
~~*~~  
  
"How far do we have to go?" Derek whined for the millionth time that hour. The pair had been walking for nearly an hour, carrying their bags which seemed to get heavier and heavier as time wore on.  
  
Jake exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair. Glaring at Derek, he wished that he had his wand back and curse Derek into something horrible. To say he had a lot on his mind at the moment was an understatement and with Derek continuously blabbering about the 'stupid, apparition ward of some crack-pot school is giving me blisters on my blisters and forcing me to walk so far with an eight hundred kilogram bag' was not helping. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...... Though, I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jake and Derek finally arrived at the front entrance of Hogwarts. Derek was huffing and puffing and his bags lay at his feet.  
  
"Next-" gasp for breath "-next time you decide to do this, please, hail a taxi or something," Derek gasped.  
  
"There isn't going to be a next time; besides, you wanted to come with me," Jake pointed out. While Derek was red in the face and quite tired, Jake was feeling fine.  
  
"I told you, you should've joined the gym with me," Jake told Derek smugly as the blond haired man tried to regain his breath. Derek muttered something that Jake didn't catch, but was sure that it was something that he didn't want to know.  
  
Jake grinned as tugged his friend to his feet.  
  
"Come on, time to go and brave Dumbledore," Jake said, his tone suddenly grim. Derek nodded at picked up his bags.  
  
Entering the double doors, Jake wondered how he was going to explain him being here when he had clearly said that he wasn't coming back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"The Ministry isn't doing anything!" an agitated member of the Order said heatedly that morning.  
  
"No, Fudge isn't doing anything," Hermione, the rational person of the Order, shot back at Goyle. Goyle rolled his eyes and snorted.  
  
"That's the same thing, Granger! No one in the Ministry is going to do anything because that idiot for a Minister is too blind to see what's in front of his eyes!" Goyle shouted.  
  
"Yes, but Fudge-" Hermione started before Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"Please, both of you stop arguing. Us turning on each other is exactly what Voldemort wants."  
  
Both members quietened down and sat back into their respective chairs, not looking at each other.  
  
"I think Fudge doesn't know anything. I think the Death Eaters are controlling him or something," Draco suddenly said, causing the members to turn towards him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle back in his eyes.  
  
"Well, some of the higher members of the ministry I know for a fact are Death Eaters and if they feed Fudge completely different stories from what everyone else does, then Fudge would of course believe the Death Eaters. And he only believes them because he doesn't know better. I am willing to bet that they even said something like Dumbledore doesn't know what he's talking about and probably produced evidence of your mental state or something to say that you were mental," Draco explained in one breath. The rest of the Order all looked surprised.  
  
"I mean, come on, if Fudge was this incompetent, why would the ministry hire him in the first place? Fudge has been around for as long as I can remember and he has done some good things in the past few years," Draco pointed out as the Order processed this. What Draco said was correct and it did make sense.  
  
Before anyone could comment there was a knock at the door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake trudged through the familiar halls of Hogwarts where the best six years of his teenage life was spent.  
  
Nothing's changed much really, Jake thought as he led Derek towards the headmaster's office. No matter how many years have passed, Jake knew the school like the back of his hand. Well, as much of the school as he could remember and the route to the headmaster's office was one that was going to be permanently branded to the back of his mind.  
  
Sighing out loud, Jake glanced at Derek to find that he was staring at the moving pictures on the wall.  
  
"They're moving," Derek said breathlessly. Jake chuckled softly, but he was getting re-used to being in a magical environment as well.  
  
After all, not being in one for a couple of years tend to make you forget things, Jake thought as he pried his friend away from the wall.  
  
"I guess I forgot to tell you about moving pictures," Jake commented lightly as Derek whipped around and glared at him.  
  
"Yes, and what else did you forget to tell me about? Dragons? Flying horses? Unicorns? Ghosts?" Derek listed off sarcastically as Jake hesitated.  
  
"Well," he started as Derek stared at him.  
  
"Are you telling me that they have all those things here?" Derek asked wide- eyed as Jake nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the wizardry world does, but here at Hogwarts though, they only have ghosts and unicorns, amongst other things," Jake answered.  
  
They had now arrived at the stone gargoyle, and Jake swallowed visibly and frowned.  
  
"What?" Derek asked, starting to get worried. Being lost in a castle like this wasn't his idea of fun.  
  
"I don't know the password," Jake croaked out as Derek groaned.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Jake brightened suddenly.  
  
"I remember. Dumbledore likes sweets' names as his passwords, mainly muggle sweets I think, but sometimes not," Jake told Derek.  
  
"Muggle?" Derek asked, thinking that to be called a Muggle was an insult.  
  
"Non-magical people," Jake explained absently.  
  
"Well that's just great, I sound like some pre-historic invention made by some blundering, idiotic moron that lived a few million years ago," Derek muttered sarcastically as Jake laughed.  
  
"I guess you don't like being called a Muggle," Jake observed as Derek glared at him.  
  
After trudging through God-knows-where for an hour and a half, dragging a heavy bag behind him, and then bombarded with moving pictures and ghosts, Derek was not in a mood to be called 'Muggle'.  
  
"That is a bloody understatement," Derek answered as Jake grinned evilly, no doubt thinking up a plan to torment Derek further. But Derek didn't blame Jake; he could tell that he was doing to anything to stall having to go to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"No use stalling Jake, faster we do this, faster we can get out of here."  
  
Jake nodded and faced the gargoyle.  
  
"Umm, lemon sherbet?" Jake tried.  
  
The gargoyle didn't budge, but Derek looked at Jake as if he was crazy. Jake exhaled loudly and shrugged.  
  
"You tell the password to the gargoyle," Jake explained and ignored the look Derek sent his way.  
  
"If this is some joke then." Derek let the threat hang in the air as Jake waved his hand dismissively.  
  
"Um, jelly beans?" Derek asked after some hesitation.  
  
The gargoyle remained stationary.  
  
"Sugar quills?"  
  
"Jelly babies?"  
  
"Chocolate frogs?"  
  
"Skittles?"  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?"  
  
"Gummy bears?" Derek tried and a second later, the gargoyle jumped into two. Derek jumped as well, only he jumped back in fright and surprise. Jake stifled some laughter and turned his head and looked at the stairs.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jake walked up the first few steps and beckoned for Derek to follow him with the hand that wasn't carrying his luggage. Derek nervously stepped forward, but did as he mentioned.  
  
The trip up the stairs, which usually took a long time, seems to pass in only a few seconds for Jake. When he stopped outside the door, he could hear one voice inside, though he couldn't quite hear what was being said. It sounded like something about Fudge and not knowing about Dumbledore's mental condition.  
  
Jake shook his head and held up his hand, about to knock on the door when Derek stopped him.  
  
"I know we have to do this, but I want you to promise me that if those people give you any kind of shit, you won't hold back and brood about their behaviour. Also, I want you to swear that you will not forgive them easily," Derek asked, almost in a pleading voice. Jake suddenly felt a rush of brotherly affection for his friend.  
  
Jake nodded, to show that he agreed and that he knew that Derek cared. Derek squeezed his shoulder once and looked at the door; ready to face anything the room beyond might throw at them.  
  
Jake knocked on the door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Everybody in Dumbledore's office looked towards the door. Dumbledore frowned. He was sure he told the staff members that weren't in the Order that he wasn't to be disturbed that morning.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore called.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened hesitantly.  
  
Two figures stepped into the light of the office.  
  
One had black hair with auburn streaks in it and blue eyes. The other had blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
Both were wearing Muggle clothing and carrying a suitcase each.  
  
Hermione frowned. The black haired guy looked familiar, very familiar. She had a feeling she knew who he was, but couldn't quite grasp his identity.  
  
In fact, it looked like the whole room seemed to find the dark haired stranger with the daunting eyes familiar.  
  
Draco was the first person to speak.  
  
"Well, well, Potter. And here I thought you weren't going to come. Guess you missed me too much; well, then again, who wouldn't?" 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: *Pulls out pockets. A few fluff balls and old gum falls out* See? I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Well, well Potter. And here I thought you weren't going to come. Guess you missed me too much, but then again, who wouldn't?"  
  
There was a shocked silence in the room as everyone processed the information that one of the two men standing in front of them was Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, I missed you so much that I simply had to travel half way across the world to personally kick your arse," Jake replied sarcastically, leaning against the doorframe and ignoring the shocked expressions of the other people in the room.  
  
"Well it looks like Golden Boy got himself a sense of humour," Draco drawled. Jake shrugged.  
  
"Nah, just an attitude. That's what happens when the most important people in your life betray you. You learn not to trust so easily again, and you gain an attitude," Jake drawled back. He was secretly enjoying the flinches of the people in the room.  
  
Draco actually laughed at this and sighed. Then he remembered Derek.  
  
"And what is Muggle boy doing here?" Draco asked, looking at Derek. Derek meanwhile was fuming. His temper was short and being called Muggle boy by Draco Malfoy wasn't something he was going to let pass without some verbal abuse at the least.  
  
"Muggle boy? That is the worst title I have ever heard. Even The-Boy-Who- Lived is better than Muggle boy. You watch too many superhero films. I mean thanks for thinking that I'm a superhero and all, but you really don't need to grovel at my feet. All in all, I think I prefer Derek the Invincible, Ruler of the World. Catchy isn't it?" Derek asked sweetly, obviously enjoying the look of disbelief on Draco's face.  
  
A cough was heard from Jake, who was, at this moment, trying to mask his laughter by breaking into a coughing fit.  
  
"Nice friend Potter. I think I've got a name for you two, Dumb and Dumber. Now which one is Dumb and which one is Dumber?" Draco asked after he recovered. Jake cocked his head to one side, as if he was really thinking about it.  
  
Before he could answer, a small brown blob exploded from one of the chairs and enveloped Jake in a hug.  
  
"Harry, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for not believing you, but-" The rest was cut off as Hermione burst into tears. Jake, instead of returning the hug as everybody thought he would, stiffened visibly and rolled his eyes. Derek grinned at the confusion and shock on everyone's faces when they saw his reaction.  
  
"Get off me," Jake said forcefully, extracting himself from Hermione's tight grip. Hermione looked at him through tear stained eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? I'm Hermione, remember?" she asked. Jake rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Of course I remember. You're Hermione Granger, who supposedly was my best friend, a person who was supposedly would have believed me when I said that I didn't do it, and who was supposedly the smartest witch in the year. If anyone could have figured it out, I really thought that you'd be the one," Jake said harshly as Hermione took a step back.  
  
"Quit saying supposedly, Potter," Draco commanded as Jake turned around and glared at him.  
  
"And how many times must I tell you, Malfoy, to stop calling me Potter?" Jake asked as Malfoy smirked.  
  
"You can't be serious. You actually want me to call you Stevens?"  
  
"If it stops you from calling me Potter, then yes."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but complied.  
  
"Alright, Stevens," he drawled as Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" he asked. Draco pointed to Hermione.  
  
"You just broke Granger's heart," he informed Jake. Jake turned around to see Hermione in tears and being comforted by Ron.  
  
"You didn't have to say that Harry," Ron said, somewhat accusingly.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Jake said, nodding his head emphatically. Ron glared at his former best friend.  
  
"What happened to you Harry?" Ron asked softly as Dumbledore finally came out of his daze. Before he could say or ask anything though, Jake answered Ron.  
  
"I grew up," he told the red haired man coldly, before transferring his gaze on to Dumbledore.  
  
"I didn't come to kiss and make up. I came here to make a deal with you. If I didn't need help from you, I wouldn't be here at all," he told his former headmaster just as coldly. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And what would that deal be Harry?" he asked.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort laughed, if you could call it that. Of course, to the people listening, it sounded more like a strangled cat than anything else. Lucius shuddered mentally, though why he did this was anybody's guess. He, a Malfoy, went as low as to kiss the ground someone else walked on.  
  
It should be me up there. It should be me that everyone is afraid of. It should be me that has control over so many Death Eaters in Great Britain. Damn it! It should be me that is Voldemort. Of course why anyone would go and call themselves something as atrichous as Voldemort is beyond me, Lucius thought with a mental grin as he looked up at his 'master'.  
  
One day, one day soon it will be me, Lucius thought with certainty.  
  
"Lucius, how did the attack at that Muggle University go?" Voldemort asked his right hand man.  
  
"My Lord," Lucius started to answer, sinking into a deep bow. "Twenty-five Muggles were killed."  
  
Voldemort smirked, giving him, at least a little resemblance to a normal human being.  
  
"What state is the Order in?" Voldemort asked Snape. Snape bowed stiffly before answering.  
  
"The Order is in a state of disorder. They have no idea what to do or how to prevent your next attack, My Lord."  
  
Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Good," he said softly as his eyes sought out one person.  
  
There he was.  
  
Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Blaise," he purred as the youth paled and stiffened visibly.  
  
"Y-yes, My Lord?" he asked as he bowed as well.  
  
"Have you performed your assigned task?"  
  
Blaise swallowed before speaking.  
  
"Yes My Lord. She was not harmed and she is in our hands."  
  
"How is she?" Voldemort asked as Lucius fumed.  
  
What is Voldemort talking about? Who is this 'she'? And why did he give this assignment to Zabini? He is still a child! I should've gotten this job or at least got a whiff of it, Lucius thought bitterly as he observed the black-haired man through slitted eyes.  
  
"She is still unconscious, My Lord," Blaise said. Voldemort remained silent and looked as if he was thinking. His inhuman face making the task harder than it sounded.  
  
"How long has she been unconscious?" Voldemort enquired in a dangerously soft voice. Blaise swallowed again, fearing that when he answered, his head would be most likely seen on a silver platter.  
  
"About two days My Lord," Blaise answered timidly as Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
Blaise closed his eyes, expecting pain to fill his body at any moment.  
  
"Penadum Forevullis," Voldemort hissed as a burst of silver shot from his wand and encircled Blaise.  
  
Blaise's eyes snapped open to see that a silver pendant in the form of a serpent was now hanging around his neck. The eyes were a sparkling green emerald and it was exquisitely carved.  
  
"Very good Blaise. That pendant will enable you to reach me immediately when she wakes up. You'll know what to do when the time comes. And it will also prevent any attacks, shall we say, on you from anyone bearing the Dark Mark. Treat her well. If I find out that you haven't done so, then you will meet a very painful death. Also put this on her. You are dismissed," Voldemort hissed, before another pendant appeared around Blaise's neck.  
  
Blaise swallowed, bowed and left, ignoring the jealous looks all the other Death Eaters were sending him.  
  
Personally, I would just rather to be out of there, Blaise thought as he apparated back to his manor to check on her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake sighed.  
  
"Number one, stop calling me Harry, my name is Jake Stevens. Number two, I need to find out if Lucy Campbell was one of the twenty-five killed. If she wasn't, I want her here as fast as possible. In return, I'll help you all I with efforts to defeat Voldemort," he said.  
  
Dumbledore merely nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you by tomorrow morning," he said, taking out a piece of parchment to start writing a letter.  
  
Derek spoke, sensing that Jake was not in the mood for talking anymore.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to have a rest. Do you think you can possibly spare two rooms for us?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded again.  
  
"Draco, would you show these two gentlemen to the two rooms in the West tower?" he asked. Draco wrinkled his nose, obviously not happy with the job, but he stood and motioned for the two to follow him.  
  
At the door, Jake was about to go out when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.  
  
"Here Har- Jake, catch."  
  
Jake turned around and instinctively caught something. It was long and made out of wood.  
  
Jake's mouth dropped open in shock. He had been so sure it would've been snapped long ago.  
  
It was his wand. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Well duh!  
  
A/N thanks to all the reviews! *Smothers readers in kisses and hugs* *Readers wipes face in disgust and start to edge for the door* *s&p continues to ramble on, not noticing that the room in emptying* thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jake's mouth dropped open in shock. He had been so sure it would've been snapped long ago.  
  
It was his wand.  
  
Pocketing it and ignoring the amused look in Dumbledore's eyes, Jake turned stiffly and walked out of the door after Derek and Draco.  
  
Derek and Jake followed Draco through the corridors towards the West Tower. Derek was too busy staring at the paintings and ghosts that passed them to notice that Jake was absorbed in his thoughts.  
  
Why didn't they snap my wand? Did Dumbledore know that I wasn't guilty? Did he do this on purpose? Jake thought than shook his head.  
  
Whatever Dumbledore had done to him, Jake still had a lot of respect for the old guy.  
  
Even if he didn't believe me, Jake thought. I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't do this. He wouldn't be as mean as to send me to Azkaban or something, would he? No he wouldn't.  
  
Jake shook his head and didn't notice that Draco and Derek had stopped walking in front him.  
  
"Umfff," Jake huffed as he crashed head first into someone's back. Falling back on to his butt, Jake rubbed his head and looked up.  
  
Draco looked back down in amusement.  
  
"Well, well Stevens," he drawled as Jake jumped to his feet and glared at the blond.  
  
"What?" he snapped as Draco's smirk widened.  
  
"Your rooms," Draco answered pointing to the portrait as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"He's back," Sirius said in a shocked voice. The Order back in the Dumbledore's office was in a similar state as Sirius was in.  
  
"And here I thought Malfoy said he wasn't going to come. When I get my hands on that prat he's going to wish he was never born," Ron scowled darkly as Hermione dried her tears and sighed.  
  
"Don't you see, it wasn't Malfoy's fault. He didn't know that Harry was going to come. He was just as surprised as we were. And besides, Harry only came back because he wanted to know where his friend is. That girl, what's her name? Lucy Campbell. If he didn't want to know that, I doubt he'd be here," Hermione said in her I-know-I'm-right-so-shut-up-and-listen-to-me voice.  
  
"I agree with Mrs. Granger-Weasley," Dumbledore said as all eyes turned towards him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy did not seem to know that Harry was coming back and you all did read the letter that Harry sent him, right?" Dumbledore asked. The members nodded and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"If it wasn't for Miss Campbell being at the University that was attacked, I doubt Mr. Potter would be here right now," Dumbledore concluded as the office door opened again to emit Draco into the room.  
  
"So, Draco how is Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Draco sat down.  
  
"Pissed," was the answer. Dumbledore smiled as Sirius got up and started pacing.  
  
"I have to see him, Professor," Sirius said desperately. Dumbledore shook his head sternly.  
  
"No, no one will disturb him tonight. He'll be at breakfast tomorrow morning. Speak to him then," he said in a that-is-final tone. Sirius scowled, but sat down.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort smiled. He was, to say least, happy. Of course, ecstatic, thrilled, over-the-moon happy would describe his mood better. The attack on the Muggle University had gone just a planned and he had finally gotten his hands on her. After so many years, twenty-two to be exact, he had gotten what he wanted.  
  
Of course, Voldemort usually got what he wanted.  
  
If it wasn't for that meddling Potter I would've succeeded long ago, he thought bitterly.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he permitted. The heavy black door creaked open and Blaise entered the room. He lowered himself into a deep bow before speaking.  
  
"My Lord, she is awake," he told his master.  
  
"Crucio," Voldemort hissed as Blaise fell to his knees, waves of pain washing over him.  
  
Voldemort watched in silent enjoyment before removing the curse.  
  
"Pray tell, Blaise, what is the pendent around your neck is for?" Voldemort asked sarcastically as Blaise got shakily to his feet.  
  
"To contact you, My Lord, if she awakes," Blaise answered, realizing his mistake.  
  
"Excellent," Voldemort congratulated. "Crucio."  
  
As Blaise withered in pain once again, Voldemort smiled cruelly. The boy was bright, but he was sometimes too forgetful. Voldemort decided to change that as soon as possible. The youngest Zabini was valuable to him; he was ruthless, but warm and loving when needed - a perfect actor or spy.  
  
Removing the curse again, Voldemort stood up, towering over the trembling youth.  
  
"Remember your lesson well, Blaise, because next time, I won't be this forgiving," Voldemort hissed, opening the door.  
  
"There won't be a next time," Blaise muttered under his breath, following his master out the door and apparating to his manor.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"What do you mean she's not there!?" Jake shouted the next morning. Presently he was in Dumbledore's office with the rest of the Order. Dumbledore had called him and Derek up to tell them of some 'disturbing' news about Lucy Campbell.  
  
Upon hearing this, Jake had hoped and hoped that Lucy wasn't dead, that she was fine and in the office at the very moment.  
  
But, entering the room, Jake had felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on him.  
  
Each member of the Order was looking grim and nervous, all uncertain about something.  
  
"What I mean is that I sent a letter last night to the University and the reply was that there was no Lucy Campbell registered for the memory charm and nobody seems able to find out where she is. She hasn't been to any of her classes and no one's seen her in days. Even her roommates haven't seen her," Dumbledore explained gently as Jake exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Derek looked just as bad.  
  
"Shit," he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.  
  
"Does anyone have any idea where she is?" Jake asked in a controlled voice as Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"No one seems to know anything about her."  
  
"Bloody perfect," Jake muttered, collapsing down on of the many sofas in the room. A second later Derek dropped down next to him, heads in his hands.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he asked Jake. Jake didn't answer. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"I have to go there," he said abruptly, standing up. Derek looked up at him.  
  
"Go where?" he asked.  
  
"Cambridge," he asked shortly before running out of the office. Derek swore under his breath and followed his friend.  
  
Each member of the Order was too shocked to do anything and when they finally recovered, Jake and Derek were already gone.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort and Blaise glided into the room. She was sitting on the bed, looking as terrified as her mind would let her.  
  
Calm down, calm down. Don't let them scare you. They're just trying to intimidate you. Take deep breaths and don't let them know you're sacred. It's what they want, she told herself as she looked the first man boldly in the eye.  
  
Straight after, she wished she hadn't. They were a hideous red colour, like blood, and they were too cold to belong to a normal human being, but eerily familiar at the same time. There was absolutely no real emotion in them, only greed and evilness.  
  
She transferred her gaze to the black haired man behind him. He was the first person she saw when she woke up.  
  
"W-what do you want?" she asked confidently, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.  
  
The man with the red eyes smiled.  
  
"Straight to the point aren't you?" he asked as she drew herself away from him. When her back reached the headboard, she knew she was trapped.  
  
Saying nothing, she waited for the man to say something.  
  
"Alright. I'll explain everything to you if you tell me a few things first," he hissed, former amusement replaced by ruthless hardness. She swallowed visibly and wondered possibly what he could ask her.  
  
"I need to know why you were at the University," he said as relief flowed through her.  
  
"Exchange program," she replied.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Excellent. Was anyone you know killed?"  
  
"Um, no I don't think so," she answered, remembering the men and women in the white masks and black dress things. They had pointed long sticks of wood at the grassy area and the next second, everything blew up.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake apparated into an empty toilet cubical, and, praying profusely that it wasn't the ladies bathroom, Jake slipped outside and followed the signs to the front desk.  
  
"Hi," he said, a charming smile coming on to his face as he caught the attention of the receptionist. The receptionist smiled back, a bit nervous.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me the room number of Lucy Campbell. You see, I'm her cousin and I need to tell her something about her mother. She's a bit sick and I need to take her to the hospital," Jake informed her, his face a mask of sadness.  
  
The receptionist made soothing sounds as she looked up the number.  
  
"It's 754B in the Alpha block. That should be the next building over and seven floors up," the woman said. Jake nodded and walked quickly out.  
  
It was only after he left that the receptionist remembered she was suppose to have asked him to sign in.  
  
I'm going to be in big trouble, she thought nervously as she wringed her hands, wondering what to do.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake took the escalator and went up to the seventh floor. Going to Lucy's dorm room, he pressed his ear to the door and hoped that no one was in the room.  
  
Unlocking it with his hands, (remember, wandless magic?) Jake slid into the room. From Lucy's last letter, the room besides the toilet should be hers.  
  
Entering it, Jake looked around for anything that might point to where she went. Eventually, his eyes were caught by a normal, plain looking book. Since nearly everything of Lucy's was decorated in some way, this book just screamed 'read me, read me!' Walking over to it, he grinned when he realised it was a diary. Maybe that would tell him where she went.  
  
Flicking to the last few entries, Jake skimmed all of them. One seemed helpful. It was dated 17th of September 2004.  
  
This entry was particularly short and this intrigued Jake. Jake read it. It only contained one sentence.  
  
17th September 2004.  
  
I got a letter today.  
  
What letter? What's so important about a letter? Jake thought as he picked the diary up. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground.  
  
It was the letter.  
  
He picked it up and felt his eyes widen when he finished reading the contents.  
  
All colour drained off his face and if he hadn't read the letter himself, he would've never believed what it said.  
  
"Bloody hell. This world just gets smaller and smaller," he whispered as the door to the dorm opened and a girl walked.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Thief!" she began to scream at the top of her voice, pointing at Jake.  
  
~~*~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or at least I don't think I do. *checks organiser* Nope, Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated for so long but I've been bust with half- yearies which is pretty stupid coz it's not half way through the year yet. *Glares at teachers* stupid teachers. Though thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I'll just update five chapters for my lateness!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Bloody hell. This world just gets smaller and smaller," he whispered as the door to the dorm opened and a girl walked in.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Thief!" she began to scream at the top of her voice, pointing at Jake.  
  
Jake snapped into focus immediately.  
  
"Shh," he told her, trying to shut her up, but to no avail. Raising his hand, he silenced her with a silencing spell. Then the girl took it upon herself to try and beat him up, which was pretty hard to do while wearing three inch heels and you're up against a guy who works out at the gym three times a week.  
  
"Calm down, I'm not a thief! I'm Lucy's friend, and I'm here to pick up some stuff for her," Jake told Lucy's roommate.  
  
The roommate calmed down a bit and looked at Jake suspiciously. Opening her mouth to talk, she was horrified to find that she couldn't speak. Mouthing what was obviously 'what the hell have you done to me?' at Jake, she looked like she was about to launch herself at him again.  
  
Jake quickly removed the charm from her and looked for a way to escape.  
  
"Obliviate," he said, pointing his wand at the roommate. He breathed a sign of relief when a slightly confused, but mostly blank look came over her face.  
  
Focusing her eyes, she stared at Jake.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked dazedly. Jake smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. Don't you remember? I asked you if you could tell me where to find the front desk and you invited me in for a few minutes," Jake answered. The roommate nodded her head.  
  
"Of course," she murmured.  
  
Jake smiled.  
  
"Excellent, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I have to go. Sorry to have bothered you miss," he apologised before strolling out the door.  
  
~~*~~  
  
She swallowed.  
  
"M-my name?" she asked feebly as the red-eyed man nodded impatiently.  
  
"Nancy Turner," she answered, making up a name from the top of her head. She had a feeling that she shouldn't tell this man her real name. The red- eyed man turned and bore down on the youth.  
  
"I thought I told you to get her, not some snivelling little Muggle!" he hissed angrily as the youth shrank back into the shadows.  
  
"B-but My Lord, this girl is the girl who you wanted. She told me when I went to help her. She is lying now, My Lord," he cowered, almost wetting himself in fright, although he wouldn't let anyone know that.  
  
The man turned toward her again and she felt fear spread through her body. Maybe lying to him hadn't been such a good idea after all.  
  
"I will ask you once again. What is your name?" he demanded. She tried to make her vocal chords work, she honestly did, but she was too frightened.  
  
Opening and closing her mouth, she found, to her utmost horror that her voice box had shut and refused to function anymore.  
  
The man sneered and pointed a piece of wood at her. She trembled uncontrollably as the worst pain imaginable filled her body, and as her screams filled the room.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to her, but was actually only a few seconds in reality, the curse was lifted from her.  
  
"Now," the man said in a pleasant voice. "What was your name again?"  
  
She whimpered, but in fear of receiving yet more pain, she answered him.  
  
"M-my name is," she began. (A/N No prizes for guessing who it is)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake ran into Dumbledore's office with the letter clutched tightly in his hands. He could not believe it! How come Lucy never told him? But then Lucy never knew either, by the sounds of it.  
  
Stumbling into the office, the first person to tackle him was Derek.  
  
"Where the bloody hell have you been? Do you know how worried I was about you?" he demanded angrily, while restraining himself from beating the guy to a pulp.  
  
He had gone after Jake, but as Jake was much fitter than him, Derek soon lost sight of him. Running as fast as he could, Derek made it in time to see Jake apparate out of Hogwarts at the edge of the grounds. Seeing as there was nothing else to do, but go back, Derek had waited for an hour in Dumbledore's office with the other members of the Order.  
  
Jake's eyes refocused and he stared at Derek.  
  
"I-I," he stuttered, wondering how he was going to tell Derek what he found out.  
  
"What?" Derek asked more calmly.  
  
Then he noticed how worried and distant Jake looked.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Lucy?" he asked, panic creeping into his voice. Jake wordlessly handed over the letter and then watched as disbelief and denial washed over Derek's features.  
  
"What the hell?!" he exploded, throwing the letter back at Jake. "Tell me that isn't true."  
  
"Er, I'm afraid it is. Look at the signature," Jake responded, pointing to the signature.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"If you don't mind Jake, can I please have a look at that letter?" he asked gently. Jake glared at the old man, but soundlessly handed over the letter. Dumbledore read it quickly and surprise was evident on his face.  
  
"Well," he began, not quite sure of what to say.  
  
"We have to get her back," Derek said desperately.  
  
"I know, but we have to figure out where he is first. He could be anywhere," Jake said, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Where who is Pot-Stevens? What the hell are you talking about? If you don't mind, I would like to know too," Draco interrupted, glaring at Jake. Jake glared back.  
  
"Lucy has been kidnapped, by Voldemort. And we need to know where he is so I can go and get her," Jake explained, as the letter was passed around the Order. He heard most of them gasp with surprise when they read it. Jake shook his head mentally.  
  
Draco grabbed the letter and scanned the contents.  
  
"Well this just screws things up further," he said as he gave Jake back the letter. Jake sighed.  
  
"Don't I know it?" he mumbled. He really needed to know where Voldemort was because he needed to get Lucy back before Voldemort did something to her.  
  
"Where might this Voldemort guy be?" Derek asked desperately, looking more worried and scared than Jake had ever seen him, including when he dumped honey and then feathers on their boss and got caught. Though Derek still had the negatives for the pictures he took and they were now tucked safely in his photo album.  
  
"Malfoy Manor," Draco answered tonelessly as Jake turned around and stared at the young man.  
  
"Your house?" he asked as Draco flinched.  
  
"It's not my house, it's Lucius's house," he bit back heatedly as Jake held up two hands.  
  
"Whoa, sorry. Hit a nerve there. Didn't mean to," he muttered as Derek just looked confused.  
  
"But wouldn't Malfoy Manor be your house since you're a Malfoy?" he asked. Jake quickly shushed him as he saw Draco literally bore holes into Derek's head with the intensity of his glare.  
  
"I'll explain later," Jake said hastily. "Besides, we should really work on getting Lucy back."  
  
Derek sobered immediately and nodded.  
  
"Well, if Voldemort's at Malfoy Manor, then let's just go and get her," Jake said impatiently.  
  
"Are you absolutely crazy Potter?" Draco asked, disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"No, it's a good idea," Jake argued as Derek rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's a shit plan. Well I suppose it's a good idea if you want to get caught and tortured, but if you actually want to get out alive, like the majority of people would, then it's a shit plan," Draco said flatly as Jake pouted.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do? Should we knock on the door and say 'Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could nip in for a while and take Lucy. She has a doctor's appointment and she really can't miss it.'?" Jake asked sarcastically as the corners of Draco's mouth twitched a little.  
  
"No, that's even more stupid than your previous idea. You'd be lucky to even make it alive to the front door, let alone facing so many Death Eaters. Do you even know how many hexes there are on the front door? And once past the door there are those inside the house to deal with," Draco added quickly.  
  
"Than what do you suggest?" Derek asked, cutting in before Jake could retort.  
  
"Something that requires the use of brain cells instead of just Gryffindor idiocy," Draco replied, looking pointedly at Jake.  
  
Jake fumed.  
  
"If you're so smart, then you come up with a plan," he said glaring at the smirking blond.  
  
"Fine, I will, and I'll come up with it by tonight," Draco retorted.  
  
What am I saying? Me? Come up with a plan? In less than twelve hours? Am I crazy? Me and my stupid sarcasm. Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut instead of provoking Potter? Draco thought with an inward groan as he realised what he'd gotten himself into.  
  
Jake looked faintly triumphant, but quickly covered it up. This wasn't the time to think about petty rivalry. More important things needed attention.  
  
Like getting Lucy back, Jake thought.  
  
"Why don't we all go back to our rooms and meet back here at dinner? We'll see who comes up with what plans by then," Dumbledore said kindly as the Member of the Order nodded to the aggreement. Jake and Derek escaped quickly and were the first out the door. Sirius and Remus were a close second behind them, both wanting to apologise to Jake.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"M-my name is Lucy Campbell," she stammered as Voldemort smiled.  
  
"Excellent," he purred as Lucy cowered in fear.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked timidly as Voldemort's smile widened.  
  
"You, Lucy, my dear, are a witch," he told her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wait up!" Sirius called to the distant figure in front of him. The figure faltered for a few steps, but didn't stop. Instead, he picked up his pace.  
  
"Damn him," Sirius muttered as he ran to catch up with him, Remus by his side.  
  
"Jake!" Remus called. The figure stopped and turned around. Derek stopped as well and looked at Jake in surprise.  
  
"Remember your promise to me," he whispered.  
  
Jake nodded.  
  
He couldn't forget, no matter how badly he wanted to. His old friends had just hurt him too much.  
  
"What do you want?" Jake asked coldly as Sirius and Remus stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
"I," Sirius began.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: I was wondering about the next chapter. I've got the draft written out and everything, but I don't know whether that should actually be the chapter. Most of the chapter, well actually about half, is about how Derek and Jake met at Uni. It's kind of not necessary, but I hate stories where you want to know what happened before, but the author doesn't actually tell you, so I added this bit in. So review *hint hint* and tell me whether you want to know how they met. If you do, then please tell me whether you want me to continue with the flashbacks about the more important times of Jake and Derek's times at Uni. *Gets on knees and begs* Please review and tell me whether you want more flashbacks.  
  
*Dusts herself off* Moving on, thanks to people who reviewed and unfortunately, none of you were correct about the letter thing, although one of you was very, very close. I'm not telling who the person is though. *Evil laughter and ducks as pieces of cutlery flies towards her head* Okay, okay *holds hands up* one clue, it has something to do with Voldemort *cough cough. Duh!*, so if your review had something to do with Voldemort then you're on your way to the correct answer (no matter how long that journey may take.).  
  
The last rambling that I have today is THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! Salt&Pepper *a.k.a. me* loves you! What?! I do love you, honest. *Innocent look* would I lie to you? *shouts of yeses come from the crowd* *bursts into tears* how could you *sob* I try so hard to *sob* write each chapter and this is *sob* how you repay me?  
  
I'm high, so just ignore me, I am. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"What do you want?" Jake asked coldly as Sirius and Remus stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
"I," Sirius began then stopped. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I," he started again. "I'm sorry."  
  
Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left.  
  
"We're sorry, Harry. What more do you want from us?" Remus asked desperately.  
  
Jake turned around and glared at both of them.  
  
"Maybe sometimes sorry just isn't good enough. Do you two have any idea how betrayed I felt when none of my friends believed me? Do you? Sirius, you were framed for a crime you didn't commit before, couldn't you see that maybe it could've happened to me too? Out of all the people I decide to kill, why would I kill Percy? His family was like my family. Why would I kill him? It's been four years and you expect me just to forget everything and come rushing back to you with open arms? For four years, you all took the word of two known Death Eater's over my. Couldn't you have at least tried to find out the truth for yourself? But, noooo, take the word of Blaise and Pansy over my why don't you," Jake said angrily.  
  
Sirius and Remus were both taken back by the angry manner of Jake. Yes, they both realized that he had a right to be angry and a right to never forgive them, but the seventeen-year-old Harry they knew would never have been this outspoken.  
  
Maybe that's the problem; we were all so busy trying to fight Voldemort that we forgot to acknowledge the real Harry. We were so busy we forgot to get to know Harry and that's why we didn't believe him when he said he didn't do it. We didn't know enough about him to realize that he was innocent. We had all assumed that he had snapped under all the pressure the world had placed on him, when in reality he had already dealt with it, Remus thought sadly as he watched Jake control his temper.  
  
"We know what we did was wrong, but please, Harry. Listen to us. We weren't thinking properly, I admit that. But you were acting all distant before the attack. And with all the pressure everybody was putting on you, we thought, maybe you'd snapped or something," Sirius said in a small voice.  
  
Jake's facial expressions changed several times before settling on two. Anger and disbelief.  
  
"You want to know why I was all distant before? Maybe because Ron and Hermione were so off in their own little world that they forgot about me. So I tried to give them as much privacy as I could. After all, it must've been hard for them to pursue a relationship with Voldemort looming over the horizon. Then you were always going off on missions and Remus was busy with schoolwork that I didn't want to disturb him. But what I don't get is why you even thought I was even capable of killing Percy. I mean, yeah, he was kind of snobby, but you don't see me killing every snobby person there is do you? He was like family. But now, I seriously wonder whether I had any family at all," Jake said softly before turning around and half ran, half walked up to the West Tower.  
  
Sirius and Remus stared after him. They were about to run after his godson when a voice stopped them.  
  
"Give him time," Derek said quietly, looking at the retreating back of his best friend. It hurt for him to see Jake in so much pain, but his friend needed space and time.  
  
Sirius and Remus turned towards him. Derek looked at them. Anger flashed briefly through his eyes, before his usual cheerful twinkle settled back into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not saying that what you did was right; in fact, what you did was down right stupid and horrible. As much as I wish Jake would never forgive you, I'll be lying if I said that. He needs time, but more importantly, he needs people to be there for him," Derek said with a sigh. He rubbed his hand over his face and looked sadly at the two older men.  
  
"Can we go to your room or something, I think you need to know him as Jake Stevens and not as Harry Potter," he said quietly as Remus nodded and led the way to his quarters.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"You, Lucy my dear, are a witch," Voldemort said. Lucy stared at him.  
  
"That's impossible," she blurted out suddenly. Voldemorts eyes darkened slightly and Lucy shrank back.  
  
"Blaise, I trust you to inform Miss Campbell of her abilities before I come back in a week," he hissed before sweeping out of the room, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Blaise closed his eyes and exhaled painfully. He hated Voldemort. He should've listened to Draco and went with him when he had the chance.  
  
Opening his eyes, he scrutinized Lucy. Her black hair fell in messy waves around her shoulders and her hazel eyes stared back at his fearfully.  
  
Exhaling again, Blaise sat on the bed. This was going to be a long week.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Why did I come back?" Jake muttered, head in hands. He should never have. He hated it here. All it did was bring pain; pain he could've avoided and didn't have to suffer. Seeing so many familiar faces only brought hurt and anger to Jake. Hurt because of what they had done and anger because, he knew, he could never be apart of the world that his old friends were in.  
  
It wasn't that his world wasn't good, it was. It wasn't that he didn't have great friends, he did. It was the memory of this world that haunted him. Always wondering what would have happened, if only he hadn't gone out for the run that morning. If only he had stayed with Hermione and Ron that morning. If only he had noticed that his wand was missing a few hours earlier. All of this could've been avoided.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
And now Jake was stuck between two worlds, not quite apart of any and yet, not totally banished from both.  
  
Banished from one world for a crime he didn't do and never quite fitting in the other because of the lies he had been forced to tell of his past, but most importantly, of what he was.  
  
He wasn't a Muggle; he didn't belong in the Muggle world. But being exiled from the wizarding world had forced him to the position he was in now.  
  
But the thing that Jake hated the most was the fact that he could never hate his old friends. No matter how much they had hurt him, he could never, ever hate them.  
  
Strong dislike, maybe, but hate? No, never hate. He could never hate them.  
  
Sighing, Jake stood up and looked through the window to the ground outside. It was a perfect day for flying.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After being settled reasonably comfortably in the large armchair by the fire, Derek sighed and looked at the two men.  
  
They loved Jake, he could tell that much for their eyes and their behaviour towards him. This was what made it so hard to hate them. To hate the people that had cause Jake so much grief. To know that they still loved him made a big dent in 'reason I should hate the people that hurt my best friend' list that Derek had composed mentally.  
  
"I don't know what Harry Potter was like, but I can tell you what Jake Stevens is like," Derek started. Sirius's head was in his hands and Remus looked sad. He motioned for Derek to continue.  
  
"Jake does need time. He doesn't hate you. I can tell you that much. Dislike, yeah definitely, but not hate. He could never hate you. I can tell by the way he acts. The only reason he acts so cold is because he doesn't want to be hurt again and he's on his guard. If he hated you, he probably even wouldn't be here at the moment. He would probably have just sent a letter or something, asking how Lucy is," Derek explained.  
  
Sirius seemed to brighten at the thought that his godson might not hate him.  
  
"Jake isn't as warm and funny and nice to people he doesn't know. Hell, it took me more than three months to be friends with him and that was only because we were roomies. It took another ten months to get him to open up to me," Derek admitted sadly. It had indeed taken about five months for him to even become friends with Jake. He started telling Sirius and Remus of Jake's past four years.  
  
~~Flashback Pt1~~  
  
It was the first day of school and Jake hopped off the bus and started across the campus of his new school. Nervous? Yeah he was, but you couldn't tell by his face. Jake had taken a page out of Draco's book and learned to mask his feelings. All that showed in his face and eyes were confidence. Everything else was blank. Walking towards the building, Jake sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day. ~~*~~  
  
His first class was interesting. Jake never knew there were so many things involved in learning law. Sure, he had known it wasn't going to be easy, but he never expected it to be so complex. And it didn't really help when that guy, Derek what's-his-name kept on bugging him.  
  
**Derek's PoV**  
  
I had just stepped into class when I saw him. Of course, he wasn't hard to miss since practically everyone in the class was talking and looking at him. He had something that commanded other people's attention. It came naturally to him and I got a feeling he didn't like it. There was something unusual about him. A sort of aura around him that stopped any emotions he had from leaking out of him.  
  
A mystery.  
  
I grinned inwardly. I loved mysteries and I had a feeling that despite the cold exterior he had on, it was all a mask. I'm good at reading people you see.  
  
Oh, this guy's acquaintance was something I was intent on meeting.  
  
**Three Months Later**  
  
"You're what?!" Jake exclaimed angrily. He glared at the receptionist behind the counter. She cowered slightly. When Jake Stevens got angry, it was a frightening sight.  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow. This was the most emotion he had seen the guy show, since, well, ever. Derek was currently hiding in a shadow and looking at the pair arguing; well, to be more precise, Jake was shouting at the receptionist who was scared stiff.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry M-Mr. S-S-Stevens, but I'm a-afraid that you w-would have to move out. T-The Uni's knocking down you're dorm block to b-build a new lab," she repeated meekly, voice getting softer and softer as Jake's glare intensified.  
  
"And how long do I have to move?" he asked sarcastically. The receptionist visibly paled and murmured something.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jake asked in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Three days," she said quietly as Jake threw his hands in the air.  
  
"You expect me to find a place, get the bond money, move in, and sign the contract in three days?" he asked calmly, radiating anger and disbelief. The receptionist shrank back. She knew quiet anger was the most dangerous.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"And where, pray tell, am I going to find an apartment that quickly, even if I am going to board with someone?" he asked.  
  
"I have a spare room," Derek found himself saying, stepping out of the shadows. The receptionist jumped as Jake turned around.  
  
"And I was looking for a roomie anyway," he said, flashing a grin at the two of them. Jake stiffened.  
  
"No thanks, I'll find somewhere that isn't infested by bugs," he said coldly. Derek wasn't in the least angry or hurt. He knew Jake didn't mean it. Like he said, he could read people as if they were an open book. Though Jake's book was written in another language and Derek had only begun to translate into English.  
  
"There aren't any bugs at my apartment," Derek said with a wider grin. Jake glared at him.  
  
"I meant you," he said before turning and walking away.  
  
"The offer's still open if you need a place!" Derek called to his retreating back.  
  
Derek left in a better mood than he had started with.  
  
He was sure Jake wouldn't be able to find another place in three days, especially since he had classes for the next two. That left him with about a day and a half at the most and he still had to pack his stuff and everything.  
  
Looks like I'm on my way to unravelling the mystery that's Jake Nicholas Stevens, Derek thought smugly. And on my way to finding a new friend, that's for sure  
  
Derek knew, without a doubt, that Jake was the kind of guy that once you're friends, you're friends for life.  
  
~~End of Flashback Pt 1~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: *hushed silence as audience waits to see what author says* *author shuffles on to the stage and clears throat* Harry Potter is not mine okay? There you have it folks! *Disbelieving looks before audience throws tomatoes at author*  
  
Audience: That's it?!  
  
S&P: *backs away nervously, eyeing the sharp cutlery* er.... yeah?  
  
Audience: GET HER!!!!  
  
*S&P runs away, fearing for her life*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Blaise sighed. He had been sitting at the desk, trying to teaching Lucy about magic for the last four hours. To say he was tired and short-tempered would be an understatement. And to make matters worse, the girl was simply not cooperating.  
  
"You can't make me!" she said stubbornly, for the twentieth time that hour, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Yes I can!" Blaise shouted back, his patience and anger finally snapping.  
  
"I don't care who you are, but you can't seriously think that I would believe magic is real?" Lucy asked sarcastically. Blaise glared at her and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"It is real," he said softly, eyes flashing dangerously. Lucy snorted.  
  
"Then how come I can't do it? Since I am supposed to be a witch aren't I?"  
  
"I don't know why you can't do it! Maybe you don't want to! Has that thought even occurred to you?"  
  
"Well maybe it would if you stop bellowing in my ear!"  
  
"Well I'm not the one who started it!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"You sound like a five year old!"  
  
"And you don't?!"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Blaise threw his hands up in the air and buried his face in his arms. Lucy Campbell was impossible. Why his master even wanted her was a mystery to him. It had something to do with a letter her mother wrote her. All the answers were in that letter and Blaise wanted it. What would make a supposed Muggle like Lucy so invaluable to Voldemort?  
  
"All right, we are going to try this again. You are a witch, magic exists and according to my master, you are powerful. Now would you please hold this wand and try a spell?" Blaise asked politely. Lucy glanced suspiciously at him, but did as he said. Maybe if she did this one more time, the idiot would get it through his head that she wasn't a witch.  
  
"Lumos," she muttered, but nothing happened.  
  
"See?" she asked triumphantly. Blaise frowned. This wasn't right. Lucy was a witch; Voldemort wouldn't get something as important as this wrong.  
  
"Maybe," he muttered under his breath as he stared intently at Lucy.  
  
Suddenly something occurred to him. Pointing his wand at Lucy Blaise smirked. He loved that look of fear in her eyes. After all, she had been pissing him off for the last four hours.  
  
"Powers of Dark, I call thee! Break the shield, I ask thee! Release the power, I command thee!" Blaise chanted as a dark glow encircled Lucy. (A/N alright, alright. Dumb chant, I know. But I'm tired and I've got school in fifteen hours!)  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?!" Lucy screamed as the mist blocked her completely from Blaise's view.  
  
When the mist cleared, Lucy still looked normal, though now Blaise could feel an aura of power surrounding her.  
  
"Try the spell now," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Idiotic moron. Wouldn't know if it was day or night if someone didn't tell him," she mumbled under her breath as she picked up the length of wood again.  
  
"Lumos," she muttered, but this time there was one big difference.  
  
As soon as she said the spell, bright, white light burst from the tip of her wand and blinded the pair.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So that's how you met?" Sirius asked. Derek nodded.  
  
"It was pretty funny actually, how we started talking and being civil around each other," Derek said with a grin.  
  
**Flashback Part2**  
  
It was three months after Jake had moved in with Derek and he had shown no signs of becoming more than acquaintances with Derek.  
  
Late one night, Derek stumbled into the room, drunk attending a party. Jake glanced over his book and glared disapprovingly at Derek, but didn't say anything. After all, he couldn't afford to offend the person that owned the house that he was living in. Ignoring the moaning Derek, Jake went on reading about the theory of law.  
  
But he couldn't ignore the fact that Derek pitched forward, half conscious, towards the floor. Leaping to his feet, Jake grabbed Derek's arm and held on tight. Noticing that Derek looked like he was about to be sick, Jake dragged him to the bathroom.  
  
No way in hell was he going to let Derek vomit all over his new clothes and the carpet, especially since when the question came in about who would clean the carpet, it would surely be Jake.  
  
Jake got Derek to the toilet just in time. Wrinkling his nose and trying not to be sick himself, Jake gently held back Derek's hair as he made a mess of the toilet.  
  
After standing in this rather tiring position for fifteen minutes, Jake dragged Derek, not too gently, back to his room. Derek groaned as his backside was dragged up the stairs by the blob thingy that looked remarkably like Jake's back. Groaning again, Derek let the darkness swallow him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The next morning, Jake prepared breakfast and laid it out on the table. Usually, they each made their own breakfast, but Jake felt sorry for Derek, who by now probably has a killer hangover.  
  
Stumbling into the kitchen and mumbling incoherently about evil mushrooms, Derek looked like he was about to faint at any second. Jake sighed and directed him, by the arm, to his chair and piled his plate with food.  
  
"Eat," he ordered and Derek obeyed. Even in this state of mind, he knew better than to argue with Jake.  
  
Afterwards, when Derek finally got complete use of his brain again, he started to wonder why Jake was being so kind. Maybe, just maybe, Jake was going to be friends with him.  
  
**End of Flashback Part 2**  
  
Draco paced his room nervously. Why, oh why did he open his big mouth and say that? He couldn't come up with a plan by tonight which, he noted with a glance at his watch, seemed to be only two hours away from now.  
  
Groaning and sinking into his bed, Draco buried his face in his hands.  
  
What was he going to do? He never should've provoked Jake. He didn't have a decent plan that didn't include getting everyone killed.  
  
Jumping to his feet and pacing the room again, Draco sighed and went over plans in his head.  
  
We could always just do as Potter says and walk up to the front door, Draco thought.  
  
Yeah right and then get chopped to pieces, another voice said sarcastically.  
  
Draco shook his head. He was not going to get in a fight with the voices in his head again.  
  
What could we do? There are no secret passages Lucius didn't know about and as soon as Potter steps into the manor, Voldemort will surely know. If there is a passage, then it would be - wait a minute. Maybe there could be a way into the manor after all, Draco suddenly thought. Maybe he could make up a plan by that night after all.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake kicked off the ground hard and enjoyed the feeling of the wind as it whipped through his hair. He found his old broom in his school trunk that had been brought for him by a house elf. Apparently, Dumbledore had never destroyed his things, but rather, kept it safe for him.  
  
Jake almost jumped with joy when he realised that his Firebolt was still in top condition and the temptation to go flying had been too strong.  
  
So now here he was, flying through the air, leaving all his problems back on the ground. God, how he missed flying. Up in the air, he was free, free to do what he wanted and free of everything that weighed him down when his feet were on the ground.  
  
Doing laps around the field, Jake didn't notice that students had gathered at the windows to watch him fly. Most had never seen anyone who flew so well. Well, some of the seventh and sixth years remembered one person that had flown like that. And that was Harry Potter. But this couldn't possibly be Harry Potter, could it?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Derek stopped telling the story and looked into the fire. Sirius looked like he was about to laugh. The mental image of Jake dragging a drunken Derek up the stairs was hilarious. Derek sighed in mock anger and glanced towards the window before transferring his gaze to Sirius.  
  
Suddenly he whipped his eyes back to the window. Was Jake flying? It wasn't that Derek had anything against Jake flying, but flying on a broomstick? And not telling him? With all the attacks and things, Derek would've had a heart attack if he had gone to Jake's room and found him not there. Derek would've thought Jake had been kidnapped or something worse.  
  
Standing up and yanking open the window Derek stuck out his head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Stevens?" Derek shouted, oblivious to the stares he was getting from the students. Jake stopped at the sound of his best friend's voice. Looking sheepish he grinned at Derek.  
  
"Hey Derek," he said as Derek scowled.  
  
"Don't hey me! What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, flying?" Jake stated the obvious. Derek glared.  
  
"I thought you were up in your room brooding and instead you're flying around, on a broomstick. You want to give me a bloody heart attack?" he asked. Jake grinned.  
  
"Aw, I didn't know you cared," he said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. Derek's scowl deepened.  
  
"Shut up and get in here Stevens," he ordered.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir," Jake said, saluting Derek. Derek rolled his eyes.  
  
"The least you could've done was tell me. Don't you think that maybe I would like to go flying as well?" he asked as Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, Derek, did you forget that you're afraid of heights?" Jake asked tenderly. Derek's fear was something you had to tread pretty lightly on. Derek hated being reminded that he was afraid of anything.  
  
"Just shut up and get your arse in here NOW!" Derek bellowed as Jake flew towards the ground hastily. Jake knew he shouldn't have reminded Derek that he was afraid of heights. It would've been much funnier to see him scream like a girl.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After much shouting on Derek's part at Jake's behaviour and how he should always to tell somebody when he was going anywhere, the rest of the time to the meeting passed quickly.  
  
"I mean, you could've at least told me that you were going out. What if I'd checked and hadn't found you in your room? I would've thought you had died or something," Derek continued to rant as the pair made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"You're like a mother hen, did you know that?" Jake asked innocently. Derek stopped talking in mid-sentence and sent an indignant glare towards him.  
  
"Are you implying that I'm a chicken?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice. Jake tried to stifle laughter. Honestly, he did. But with the look on Derek's face and the fact that Derek thought that he thought he was chicken, which Jake was not implying, made it kind of hard.  
  
"No, I was implying that you were a rooster," Jake said sarcastically, after he controlled his laughter.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's better than a hen," Derek muttered as Jake smiled evilly.  
  
"I meant one of those old, cranky, always hopping on one foot roosters," Jake informed him and ducked just in time as Derek took a swing at his head.  
  
No one had ever seen Jake run so fast from Derek in an attempt to save his life.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Jake Nicholas Stevens! You get your arse back here so I can kick it into next week. How dare you call me a rooster? How dare you imply that I'm-" Derek suddenly stopped as the members of the Order turned to face him with curious and amused looks on their faces. He thought he heard Jake snicker, but as soon as he faced him, Jake's face was a mask of pure innocence.  
  
In his anger to run down Jake and punch the daylights out of him, Derek hadn't realised that they had climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office until the Order had turned to face him.  
  
"Well," Draco began before Derek cut him off.  
  
"One word out of you Malfoy and I swear, you won't live to see your next birthday. Oh and Jake, as soon as I get my hands on you, I'm going to personally give you to Voldemort on a silver platter," Derek threatened as Jake waved his hands dismissively.  
  
"So Malfoy," Jake started with a smirk. "Do you have your oh, so brilliant plan, that you were sure you could come up with by now?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do Potter. While you were playing with Muggle Boy I was actually doing something useful that as I said before, requires the actual use of brain cells," Draco retorted smoothly, watching with satisfaction as Derek bristled at being called Muggle Boy.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N Okay please read this as this is important and concerns updating new chapters...... There are only TWO reasons why I am not updating as fast as you'd like me to, or for that fact, as fast as I like to.  
  
One: because even though each chapter is about four/five pages, they take a long time to write especially if I have writer's block.  
  
Two: This is the main reason. My mum *scowls at mother* banned me from the internet on weekdays because she thinks I need to concentrate on my school work more. *blah, blah, blah, etc., etc.* So I can only update on weekends. Which means I can only check for beta-ed copies on Saturday, correct them, and send it in on Sunday. This of course means that the updating will be slower. About every week or so. *Dark looks at mother*  
  
So if you really want to blame someone, then blame my mum.  
  
If I can, I'll try to sneak on net after school, but *shrug* no promises.  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, BUT I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU.  
  
Do you still like my story? I seem to be getting less and less reviews, so I'm thinking is it because you're starting to hate my story or something? 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: *bounces in* Harry Potter isn't mine and I'm sugar high! Isn't that great?!?!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Say nox!" Blaise shouted, blocking the light from his eyes. Lucy was frozen in shock; she didn't know what to do. The light was so blinding that she couldn't see the tip of her nose.  
  
"What?" she asked, not quite knowing why they were shouting when they were sitting next to each other.  
  
"NOX! SAY NOX! IT ENDS THE SPELL!" Blaise shouted as Lucy winced.  
  
"You don't need to bloody shout in my ear! I am right next to you, you know!" Lucy said grumpily as she felt around for the wand that she had dropped earlier. Feeling for the familiar length of the smooth piece of wood, Lucy picked it up.  
  
"Nox," she said and the light started to grow fainter.  
  
When the light receded completely, Blaise and Lucy were blinking back stars.  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" Lucy asked uneasily as she stared at the wand in her hand. Blaise just smiled triumphantly.  
  
"See? You are a witch, so there!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at her in a childish manner. Lucy snorted in amusement.  
  
"You sure you didn't do that?" she asked suspiciously. Blaise got off the floor and rubbed his bum, where he fallen on in surprise.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" he asked sarcastically. Lucy shrugged a little hurt.  
  
"No need to be sarcastic," she said in a small voice. If truth be told, she had a little crush on the black haired man. Blaise's eyebrows rose in surprise. Since when did Lucy care about him being sarcastic? Shrugging it off, he picked up the books and put them in front of Lucy.  
  
"Your powers were locked up by your mother," he explained. "She used a spell that didn't let you use your powers and I just freed them, that's all. You're what? Twenty-one? After twenty one years of not using something that was supposed to be used, the first spell is always powerful and multiplied by a hundred fold or something like that."  
  
Lucy nodded slowly, eyes still narrowed in suspicion. Blaise sighed and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Here, I'll prove it to you," he said exasperatedly. He placed his wand on the table and held his hands up, so Lucy can see them.  
  
"Now try the spell again," he told her. Lucy held up the wand and looked at it.  
  
"Lumos," she whispered and the tip of the wand lit up.  
  
"Whoa," she exclaimed again and dropped it in surprise. Blaise smiled triumphantly, again.  
  
"See?" he said. Lucy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, so I'm a witch. Now what?" she asked casually as Blaise's jaw dropped.  
  
"Now what?" he screeched. "You put me through hell for the last four hours because you didn't believe that you were a witch and now all you can say is now what? The least you can do is be polite."  
  
"So, now what, please?" Lucy tried. Blaise was not amused. Instead, he thrust a thick book about Divination at her and watched with a satisfied smirk as Lucy's face fell.  
  
"I have to read that?" she asked in disbelief. Blaise's smirked widened and he nodded. Lucy grumbled under her breath, but snatched the book out of his hands and opened it to the first page.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do Potter. While you were playing with Muggle Boy here, I was actually doing something useful and as I said before, requires the actual use of brain cells," Draco retorted smoothly, watching with satisfaction as Derek bristled at being called Muggle Boy.  
  
Jake restrained Derek before he could do anything physically destructive to Draco.  
  
"Alright, let's hear it," Jake demanded, holding on to Derek's arm. Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, there's this door in Malfoy Manor that my father doesn't know about and I doubt anyone else knows about either. I only found it by accident and as soon as I was allowed to use magic, I sealed it so that it can only be opened by me," he said smugly. Jake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And?" he asked, motioning with his hands for the blond to continue. Draco rolled his eyes, but complied.  
  
"If we can get to that door, then we'll have no problem getting into the manor and to Lucy Campbell," Draco said slowly as if he was talking to a slow person. Jake glared, but nodded.  
  
Derek clapped his hands together cheerfully.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go," he said happily. Jake sighed, exasperated.  
  
"We are not having this conversation again. You. Are. Not. Going," he said forcefully, highlighting each word with a jab in Derek's chest.  
  
"I thought I told you to stop jabbing me already. And of course I'm going. Lucy's my friend too," Derek argued. Before Jake could say anything, Hermione cut in.  
  
"Look, Derek, I know you want to go and save Lucy with us, but you can't. You're a Muggle and if Voldemort gets his hands on you, then you're dead. Remember, you can't do magic, you can't save yourself if you're in danger. It'll be not worth it and frankly, if you go, you'll be more of a baggage than any help," she said gently, but firmly. Derek looked towards Jake, his eyes begging him to let him go.  
  
Jake sighed and ran his hand through his hair and sent an apologetic look towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Derek, but I agree with Granger on this one. You will be more of a baggage then any help if you come with us," he said as Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Was Jake agreeing with her?  
  
"But it's not fair!" Derek whined, not caring if he sounded like a five year old.  
  
"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" he demanded. If there was a table there, Jake was sure that Derek would have been beating on it like a baby. Jake hid a smile and patted his friend soothingly on the shoulder.  
  
"Derek, don't be stubborn. You know that you can't go," Jake pointed out as Derek's face fell.  
  
"You know that you're being stupid and you know that you won't be of any help," Jake continued gently and watched as Derek slumped, defeated.  
  
"Besides, I don't want you to die because of me," Jake said quietly so that only Derek could hear him. Derek sighed and realised how selfish he had been. Of course he knew he couldn't go and that he wouldn't be of any help. But he never considered that he'd probably die, no one ever does, until they die that is.  
  
"Alright, I won't go," he said in a grumpy voice. Jake smiled and mentally sighed with relief.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. Everybody turned back towards the blond.  
  
"As I was saying, if we can get to that door, then it won't be a problem getting into the manor," he repeated.  
  
"How do we get to the door then?" Jake asked his voice polite for once. If Draco was surprised, he didn't show it.  
  
"Well, I remember the way, of course, so you can follow me. The door will open, so that won't matter. What I'm afraid of most is that we don't have any idea where Lucy is and that Lucius might have new hexes and curses up," Draco concluded. The Order digested this information.  
  
"Well, I think the best thing to do is just to go up to the manor, dodge as many as you do know, and deal with the new ones as the time comes," Remus said. The rest of the Order nodded their agreement.  
  
"What do you think, Jake?" Sirius asked attentively. Jake looked at him for a long time before shrugging.  
  
"Whatever, all I care about is getting Lucy back," he muttered. If Sirius was disappointed with the answer, he didn't show it.  
  
"There is only one problem," Draco said hastily. Jake looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You can't go Potter," Draco said as Jake's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort sat in his throne, deep in thought. When would it be time to tell Lucy the truth? She already knows part of it, but not the whole thing. For one, she didn't know who Tom Riddle was.  
  
All that Voldemort knew was that she had to be told after she got all her powers. Then it would be easier to manipulate her to do his bidding. She would be powerful, but unbalanced, and that would be the perfect time to make her hate all that she loved before.  
  
It disgusted him to know that Lucy was living as a Muggle for the first twenty or so years of her life.  
  
But it would be an advantage Lucy will have. She will know both worlds instead of just one, Voldemort thought with a satisfied smirk before draining the goblet of wine in his hand.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: A very, very, very late answer to a reviewer's question. Harry left near the end of the seventh year, but he hasn't done the N.E.W.T.S. yet. He port-keyed to America and spent a few weeks getting his story sorted out at the police station. Then he enrolled himself in the local college. He took the bar test and since he threw himself into his studies for three years and decided to take his bar test for lawyer thingy early and got in. Derek had already studied law for a year at some other college or something and his bar test with Jake. Come on, this is more believable that some of the other stories where Harry mysteriously gets Merlin's or all the Hogwart's Founders' powers over the summer holiday or something.  
  
So if there are gaps or something just ignore them.  
  
Oh and sk8reagley: I have no idea. I'm not from America.  
  
Okay, who do you people want Lucy to be with out of the following?  
  
Lucy/Draco?  
  
Luc/Blaise?  
  
or  
  
Lucy/Derek?  
  
Your choice.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed and your assurance that none of you (well the ones who reviewed anyway) hates my story sends a warm feeling through me. (Or that could be because I just drank very hot tea). *shrug* what? *defensive voice* I need tea to keep myself awake and writing this story thank you very much! *Hands on hips and tries to look angry, but fails miserably as friends collapses into a fit of laughter*  
  
Friend: *snort* you look *stifled laughter* look like you *giggles* had your eyebrows sewed together and your *muffled laughter* mouth stretched.  
  
*punches friend hard in the shoulder* *Friend withers in pain on the ground* *satisfied smile*  
  
Well, back to my author's note. *dusts hands off* Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
I you all! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't really mine, so just enjoy this story!  
  
A/N when I'm talking about Jake's Hogwart's life, then I use Harry and when I'm talking about the present I use Jake. Also, please R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"There is only one problem," Draco said hastily. Jake looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You can't go Potter," Draco said as Jake's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean I can't go?" he demanded. The tables were suddenly turned as Derek found himself hanging on to the back of Jake's shirt to stop him from pouncing on Draco.  
  
Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Look, I know you want to go and be the hero of the wizarding world again, but don't you realise? As soon as you step within two hundred feet of Voldemort, he's going to know that you're there. Remember? Your connection with our dear Dark Lord?" Draco asked sarcastically as Jake fumed.  
  
"Look I really don't give a shit what you think. I am going to get Lucy back and nothing you say will stop me Malfoy," Jake said, forcing each word through gritted teeth. Draco glared at him.  
  
"You stupid idiot! Don't you get it? You can go and commit suicide for all I personally care, but the wizarding world needs you. If you die now, then what are we going to do? And besides it's not worth it. Why risk your life when the members of the Order are willing to risk theirs to get Lucy back?" Draco asked. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Now, he was busily trying to think up a way to show he was sorry, without actually having to stoop to apologising out right. He was trying to uphold his record of not apologising for things. He had never apologised to anyone in his life.  
  
Meanwhile Jake counted calmly to ten, trying to get his temper under control.  
  
Think happy thoughts. Remember, you are a cool lake in the middle of Spring. Malfoy is just a passing breeze. He will go and you will remain untouched and unchanged. You will not listen - oh who gives a crap? To hell with all this calming and relaxing your thoughts shit. I am entitled to blow up at Malfoy, Jake thought, throwing all the pieces of the barrier that walled in his anger to the wind.  
  
Striding forward in three large steps, Jake towered over the sitting Draco, his glare intensifying with every passing moment.  
  
Jake thought he faintly heard Derek mumble 'oh shit' and move to hide behind the door.  
  
"Oh yes, let's all rely on Harry Potter! After all, he is Gryffindor's Golden Boy. What wrong can he do? I'm sure he doesn't have all the feelings we mortals have like hate. No, the Boy-Who-lived can't hate anyone. It's not in his nature. Even though we were going to throw him into Azkaban without a trial, I'm sure he's going to forgive us immediately and rush back to defeat Voldemort for us! Oh no! We can't let him get killed, no sir! He has to be alive and healthy to be able to beat Voldemort! After all, without him, who can?" Jake shouted sarcastically as the room watched in fascination and fear. They had never seen Jake so angry.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, has the thought even occurred to you that I am a normal twenty-one year old man?! That I was a normal seventeen year old boy when everyone was about to throw me into Azkaban? That surviving Voldemort's stupid curse when I was one doesn't mean I was special? It might have something to do with the fact that my mum sacrificed herself for me to live. Has that thought occurred to you?! No of course not! How can Harry Potter be anything but special? How can Harry Potter be like every other kid in the world? How can Harry Potter not defeat Voldemort? Well if you think back with that tiny brain of yours to the day when I came back here, you'd realise that I said I am only here because I want to know where Lucy is. I'm not here to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort. I'm not here to help you or the Order. I'm not here to kiss and make up. I am certainly not here to start over with you. I am only here because of Lucy. And you expect me to sit back, relax, maybe have a drink or two while you go and get Lucy? I think not Malfoy. Maybe if you used that pathetic little brain of yours you would have realised this without me wasting my breath on you. No, I am not here to help you; I am here to help Lucy. You got that?" Jake asked angrily, as Draco sat there stunned, staring at the black haired man. In fact everybody in the room was staring at him. That was an impressive display.  
  
Finally, Draco nodded weakly. Jake smirked in satisfaction and went to sit down in the chair that was the furthest away from the Order. Derek finally came out of his hiding place and sat gingerly next to Jake.  
  
"Damn Potter, you sure do know how to lose your temper," Draco complimented suddenly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucy was diligently working through the books that Blaise piled in front her.  
  
"What's a Dementor?" Lucy asked suddenly. Blaise's head snapped up and he stared at Lucy for a moment before realising that she had asked him a question.  
  
"A Dementor?" he mumbled. Lucy rolled her eyes, but she nodded.  
  
"Well they're horrible things. They're not human and they're not monsters. Creatures would be more like it. They feed on the happy memories of humans. It's like they suck all the happy memories out of you until there is nothing but bad memories and feelings left. And if you only have bad memories and feelings left, you eventually go crazy. Like I said, they're horrible things," Blaise explained. Lucy noticed that while he was explaining his eyes seemed to glaze over as if he was reliving a nightmare. His eyes lost all signs of the sparkle they usually had. The lack rendered his blue eyes lifeless. Lucy shivered slightly and turned away, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore.  
  
Blaise shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Lucy, who was busy reading again.  
  
**Half an Hour Later**  
  
Lucy sighed and slammed the book closed with a loud bang. She watched with a satisfied smirk as Blaise jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked sulkily. Lucy jumped around in her seat.  
  
"I'm bored. I want to try some spells. I don't want to read anymore. I want to do some spells," she demanded, her voice leaving no arguments.  
  
Blaise sighed. Lucy had gone into her 'annoying-the-crap-out-of-Blaise' mode again. Blaise had a sinking suspicion that Lucy enjoyed watching him get angry and particularly enjoyed annoying him.  
  
"Alright, a spell. Um, try the unlocking spell then," he said, smothering a yawn. Lucy shrugged and picked up her wand. Pointing it at the lock that Blaise had conjured up, she flicked through the books for the spell.  
  
"Alohomora," she muttered. The lock clicked open and Lucy looked quite pleased with herself.  
  
Blaise nodded with approval before another yawn caught up with him.  
  
Glancing at the clock near the fireplace, Blaise nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised that it was past twelve o'clock.  
  
"Sleep now, learn tomorrow," he grunted as he stood up. Without another word, he strode out the door.  
  
Lucy had just finished closing her book when Blaise exited the room. Looking at where he was, Lucy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men," she muttered before undressing and climbing into bed. "They treat you good one minute and ignore you the next. I swear I'll snap their necks one of these days."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Derek nearly fell out of his chair when he heard Draco compliment Jake. Jake, for his part, was equally surprised.  
  
"Did Draco Malfoy just compliment me?" he asked in mock wide-eyed disbelief. Derek smirked and nodded.  
  
"I know, it's so hard to believe that Draco Malfoy is even capable of complimenting anything, let alone you," Derek replied, realising that Jake was teasing Draco.  
  
"Shut up," Draco growled. "It was wrong of me to say what I said."  
  
Jake raised an eyebrow in surprise as Derek stared at the blond in shock. The rest of the Order appeared similarly shocked as well.  
  
"Did he just apologise as well?" Jake asked. Derek nodded in disbelief. Draco banged his head on a wall mentally.  
  
"The world is coming to an end," Derek whispered dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Draco Malfoy is apologising, oh dear God, what will happen next? Will the sky collapse on us? Will Voldie suddenly decide that he likes dancing with pink, fluffy bunnies to some cheesy song more than taking over the world? Will our boss finally give us a raise?"  
  
Jake's eyebrows were now officially part of his hairline.  
  
"Nah, I don't think our boss will ever give us a raise," he stated sadly as Derek nodded in agreement.  
  
"Stingy old bastard," he muttered.  
  
The next thing they heard was muffled laughter from Sirius.  
  
"Voldie.... pink....bunnies....dancing," were the only words they were able to make out between the laughs, before even that was drowned out by the laughter of the rest of the Order.  
  
"Well, it does make a rather amusing mental image," Jake said at last. Draco snorted.  
  
"And there ladies and gentlemen, we have the understatement of all time," he managed before dissolving into laughter.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort was troubled. Sitting in his secluded room, he didn't realise that his worst enemies were laughing their arses off at him. Swirling his wineglass, Voldemort glanced out the window of Malfoy Manor. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.  
  
If only he could figure out what it was.  
  
No, it couldn't be Lucy. She was doing fine. It couldn't be his Death Eaters. They were scared shitless of him, though Lucius needed more watching, Voldemort could tell. Blaise was still loyal. He was safe at Malfoy Manor. No one knew where it was, except maybe Draco.  
  
Ah, Draco. I didn't pay enough attention to him and now he's slipped through my fingers. I won't make the same mistake with Blaise, Voldemort thought. Draco would've been an important asset in my army. He is smart, powerful and dangerous. Yet where did it all go wrong? Why did he turn away form his destiny? Why did he betray the Malfoy name and join the Light side?  
  
No matter, I'll get him back. He will be mine.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N Anyways, could the following person please leave their email address with me because it's very important and it concerns the *ahem* competition. And no I didn't forget that either! I'm just very slow at replying. I know you reviewed with the answer like in chapter 11 or something and I am so sorry that I didn't reply sooner, but schoolwork and all that can be a real hassle. So please leave me your email and I'll email you ASAP. Oh and by the way, your answer may not be correct, I just have to check something you said that's all, but important nonetheless!  
  
And the person is *drum roll*  
  
Bthatcher2002. (Well duh!) I know you reviewed my last chapter so I'm guessing that's you reading this one as well?  
  
THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS LEAVE ME IT IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL ANSWER ASAP.  
  
Thank you all! Love Salt&pepper. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N *looks up* that was a sucky disclaimer. *sigh* oh well.... Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I appreciate them so much. I wanna see if I can hit the 100 review mark before my story finishes. Anyway, if you do have questions I would love to hear them and then I would answer them. I realise I am not the most wonderful person in world at answering questions but I will try. Thanks for reading!!!!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"And there ladies and gentlemen, we have the understatement of all time," he managed to say before dissolving into laughter.  
  
Derek, meanwhile, was puzzled.  
  
"And why, exactly, is Voldie dancing around with pink bunnies funny?" he asked as Jake laughed softly.  
  
"You haven't actually seen him have you?" Jake asked. Derek shook his head. Jake nodded understandingly.  
  
"Alright, imagine a really tall guy with no nose except a couple of holes in the middle of his face, no lips except two lines, and evil looking red eyes. Add white, sickly looking skin to that and voila! You have Voldie," Jake described as Derek nodded.  
  
Before he could say anything, the door burst open and a red headed figure burst into the room.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry that I'm late, Albus, but the mission in France took way longer than I thought it would. I just got back, and the first place I should've gone to is to bed, but since I'm late, I decided to came here to report back..." the figure trailed off as she realized that the whole Order was there and was staring at her.  
  
"Er," she began awkwardly, looking around the room and spotted two guys that she didn't know. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"So the famous female Weasley finally decided to show up," he drawled.  
  
"Shut up," Ginny replied automatically.  
  
Before a serious argument could break out, Albus cut in.  
  
"Ah, good of you to join us, Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled at Albus, but it turned to a scowl as she refaced Draco. Draco just smirked back.  
  
Jake raised a mental eyebrow. He'd been wondering where the youngest Weasley was. Despite all the rumours in the past, they had never seriously dated, just very good friends. Since Ron and Hermione had gotten together in their sixth year, Harry had been lonely. While the couple tried to be there for him when they could, their relationship could never go back to the way it was before, and Harry had accepted the fact that Ron and Hermione won't be there all the time.  
  
So, instead of interrupting their cosiness, Harry had found friendship in Ginny. Ginny had never gotten over her crush for Harry, but she didn't let that stop her from being friends with him. Although Ginny did make it clear that if Harry wanted to get together with her, she'd welcome him with open arms. The only exception to this rule was when Harry and Ginny had a brief fling near the end of Harry's sixth year. While Ginny had enjoyed it immensely, Harry had ended it by the summer holidays, however, he made sure they were still good friends and comfortable around each other.  
  
Jake was pulled out of his thoughts when a sharp elbow entered his rib area. Derek leaned over.  
  
"Who's she?" he asked, his eyes darkening at the prospect of another person he might have to kill because she too had hurt Jake.  
  
Jake rolled his eyes and was about to tell Derek who the red head was when she interrupted them.  
  
"And who are you?" Ginny asked rudely as Derek raised an eyebrow at her; Jake remained emotionless.  
  
Since when is somebody so rude? Derek thought.  
  
"Derek Thompson" Derek introduced stiffly while Jake remained silent still.  
  
"Right," Ginny muttered under her breath and glanced curiously at Dumbledore. Who were these people? Her gaze shifted to Jake and she squinted at his face.  
  
"Do I know you? You seem very familiar," she said, almost to herself.  
  
"Jake Stevens," Jake offered half-heartedly. Ginny stuck her hand out.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," she introduced as Jake smirked, but didn't take her hand.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Virginia," Jake purred as Ginny looked at him in shock.  
  
"If you're going to flirt with her, Potter, then at least do it while other people aren't here. I certainly don't need my breakfast coming back up," Draco drawled as Ginny stood rigidly, not quite believing that this was Harry Potter sitting in front of her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucy stared out the window. This was connected to Jake. She just knew it. Of course, it also could have something to do with Blaise as he had come in her room a few minutes earlier and set about explaining Harry Potter and Voldemort's history. One glance at the picture and she immediately thought of Jake. The resemblance was uncanny, and while Jake was older than the picture and his eye colour was different, there was no mistaking that the person in the photograph was really Jake.  
  
Staring up into the blue sky, Lucy let her thought drift to the day that Jake and she met.  
  
**Flashback Part1**  
  
Lucy was hurrying along to class when all of a sudden, she ran into a solid wall of muscle. Her notes and books went flying out of her hands as she sprawled to the ground in a heap. Rubbing her head at where a heavy phycology book had fallen, Lucy glanced up into unfamiliar blue eyes.  
  
Picking herself up, she quickly bent down to grab at her fallen books.  
  
"Sorry," the stranger apologized as he too bent down to help pick up her strewn notes. Lucy snatched the papers from his hand.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going next time!" Lucy snapped. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back. It wasn't his fault that the stranger had run into her, but she was in a bad mood and late to class.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry that I ran into you, but you don't need to snap! I apologize, but if you weren't running down the corridor then maybe we wouldn't have crashed!" Jake snapped back. Lucy was fuming, although, deep down, she knew it was her fault, she just didn't care.  
  
"If you had eyes then you would've seen me coming down the corridor!"  
  
"And how, pray tell, am I supposed to see a blur that represents someone running down the hallway if I'm not looking for one?"  
  
"Men! You expect women just to move out of your way because you're male!"  
  
"Women, you expect men to do your every bidding just because you suffer from PMS or something!"  
  
Lucy glared at Jake as Jake glared at her, none of them willing to give into the glaring competition.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" Lucy exclaimed as Jake snorted.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one that ran into someone and then bit their head off!"  
  
Without another word, Jake brushed past her and headed towards his next class.  
  
**End of Flashback Part 2**  
  
Ginny didn't realize that she was standing in front of Harry Potter with her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jake obviously did, as his smirk grew wider.  
  
"Why does everybody assume that we are going out?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, facing Draco.  
  
He didn't answer, but at that moment, Ginny threw herself into Jake's arms, crying her hearty out.  
  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Ha-Ha-rry, I-I d-didn't, oh, I-I'm sorry," she sobbed, clutching desperately on to his neck as Jake turned to an alarming shade of blue from the lack of air.  
  
"As emotionally moving as this is, Weasley, if you don't want your precious Harry to die, then I suggest you get off him before he suffocates to his death in the next, oh, five seconds or so," Draco said calmly as Ginny sprang apart from Jake.  
  
For the next minute, all that could be heard was gasping from Jake as he tried regain his breath and sobbing from Ginny who had moved to cry into Derek's shoulder since he was the closest one. Derek shifted uncomfortably, but patted Ginny awkwardly on the back, his eyes pleading with Jake to help him get the hysterical woman off him.  
  
"I understand that you have a lot questions, Ginny, but the main thing is to get Lucy back, and we need a plan on how to achieve that," Albus said finally.  
  
"Well, I was getting on to that before Weasley interrupted," Draco said as Jake sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Get on with it, Malfoy."  
  
"Fine then, Potter. Anyways, there's a forest surrounding the manor. We can get to the door undetected through there, as there are a lot of trails in the forest leading up to the house. We'll follow the one nearest to that side of the manor and voila! There's the door we need. After getting into the manor, I'm guessing Lucy should be in the dungeons if Voldemort's holding her prisoner, but since discovering that letter, I think she would probably get one of the best guest rooms. There are about twenty guest rooms that Voldemort would probably use but luckily, they're all on the same floor. All we have to do is check them quickly, grab Lucy, and get out of there."  
  
"How do we get there?" Jake asked after a moment of silence. Draco grinned at him.  
  
"Why, by broomsticks of course! You can't get to it by land unless you're a Malfoy or have an invitation from a Malfoy, but it'll probably be safer to go by air. Also an invisibility potion might not be a bad idea."  
  
"What if there are guards or something? I somehow don't think Voldie is going to let Lucy run around," Jake said. Draco seemed to mull over this.  
  
"We'll just have to tackle her guards," he stated finally. Jake nodded while Derek started to pout again.  
  
"Why can't I go again?" he asked. Jake sighed as Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are we going to go through this, again?" he asked exasperatedly. Derek glared but said nothing.  
  
Ginny seemed to notice that she was still leaning on Derek and jumped off, her cheeks a flame. Derek sighed softly in relief. Ginny had stopped crying by now and was looking uncomfortably over at Jake.  
  
"Who's Lucy?" she asked at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucy yawned and stretched. The day that Jake and she had met was hilarious. Apart from making a scene in the middle of the hallway, she had managed to be half an hour late to her lecture. Though that was nothing compared to that night.  
  
**Flashback Part 2**  
  
The doorbell rang and Jake groaned. He was in the middle of studying and another of Derek's seemingly never ending girlfriends was probably at the door. With another groan, Jake pushed himself to his feet and went to get the door.  
  
"Can you get the door for me, Jake? I'm be down in a minute, just tell Lucy to wait for me in the lounge room!" Derek called from his room. Jake grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Yes, you majesty."  
  
Opening the door, Jake stood face-to-face with the girl that had run into him that morning.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she exploded. Jake was equally appalled.  
  
"I live here," he answered curtly. Lucy stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"This is not happening. You do not live here. This is all a dream. When I open my eyes you will be gone," Lucy muttered as she closed her eyes. Jake rolled his eyes. Just what he needed: a half crazy, moody woman that was going to be Derek's next girlfriend.  
  
Lucy opened her eyes to find that Jake was still standing there, real as ever. She sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, honey," Jake drawled as he leaned on the door frame. "But I'm afraid this is real."  
  
Lucy scowled at him.  
  
"I am going to kill Derek," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Jake didn't say anything, but agreed silently.  
  
Derek came bounding down the stairs, but stopped short as he felt the negative vibes coming from the pair.  
  
"Alright, what's going on here?" he asked uncertainly. Jake straightened and gathered his books.  
  
"I'm going to my room to study," he announced, climbing the stairs to his room.  
  
"Bastard!" Lucy called after him.  
  
"Bitch!" Jake retorted before his door slammed shut.  
  
**End of Flashback Part 2** 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Do you really want to hear that I don't own Harry Potter again?  
  
A/N Being the nice author that I am I decided to update three chapters at once. Aren't I nice? *flutters eyelashes* I knew you would agree with me that I was. *Readers back for the door, eyeing s&p* Hey! Anyway, thanks for reading! *Gives all the people who reviewed chocolate and then covers them in smooches* Well then, I guess I won't keep you anymore. Here is chapter 18! *continues to rant and doesn't notice that the readers are reaching for gags and ropes*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Who's Lucy?" she asked at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence. There was another silence as everybody glanced at one another. How would they explain all that had happened in that last two days to Ginny?  
  
"Well," Derek said, clearing his throat uncertainly as everybody turned around to look at him.  
  
"I am what you would call a Muggle. And to make a long story short, I'm Jake's best friend and Lucy is our good friend. She was kidnapped by Voldie a few days ago and that's why Jake is here. I just recently found out that Jake is your old friend Harry Potter. We came to save Lucy from the evil clutches of Voldie and his minions. We were discussing ways to get her back when you burst into the room. Part of the deal is that Jake helps you fight Voldie and the other part is that you get Lucy back here ASAP. Oh, and by the way, just a friendly warning, Jake really doesn't like to be called Harry. So if you want to keep your head attached to your body, then I suggest you learn to call him Jake real fast," Derek added as an afterthought.  
  
Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for that last piece of information," he said sarcastically, in a drawl that was scarily similar to Draco's. Derek grinned cheerfully.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said softly, wiping her eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
I hate silence, Jake thought grumpily.  
  
"Now the main question left is when who goes and when?" Draco asked. Jake's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Draco.  
  
"I really hope, for your good health Malfoy, that that list contains Jake," Derek muttered with an evil smile as Draco shot him a scowl.  
  
"Look, I was serious when I said that Voldemort could probably feel when you're close to him. Being in the same house, no matter how big the manor is, is classified as close. You don't want us to loose our chance before we even start, do you?" Draco asked pointedly as Jake continued to glare silently. Draco took this as a good sign and continued. "I know you want to go and I know you're worried about Lucy, but do you really think that alerting Voldemort that you're there is a good idea?"  
  
There was still no answer from Jake and Derek's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Did you just give up and give into Draco Malfoy?" Derek asked in a shocked voice as Jake scowled at him.  
  
Whack!  
  
Derek gave a shout of pain and jumped about three feet into the air. Turning around, he rubbed his head feverishly, trying to dim the pain. Jake, on the other hand, stood behind him with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Shut up Derek, and oh, Malfoy, I am going," Jake stated firmly as he turned his piercing gaze upon Draco again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucy was working methodically through the books Blaise brought. While she didn't know why she was here, all the books were interesting and if what Blaise told her was true, then Jake was also a wizard. Of course, Blaise didn't know that about Jake. He didn't know that Jake and Harry were the same person and Lucy certainly wasn't going to tell him. To Blaise, Jake Stevens was just another normal Muggle, working his way up in a normal law firm, and certainly not one of the most powerful wizards alive. Sometimes Lucy really hated Destiny or Fate or whatever it was that brought things like this together. This was one of those times.  
  
How ironic really, it was, that Jake's worst enemy was her kidnapper and Voldemort didn't even know who Jake really was.  
  
"Why am I here?" Lucy suddenly asked, startling Blaise out of his light slumber. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Blaise didn't seem to realise that Lucy was staring at him.  
  
Stop it Campbell! He is not cute! He just looks very funny when he wakes up, that's all. You do NOT find Blaise Zabini cute or handsome, even if he is looking so sexy and hot in that shirt....No! Stop it! You did not just think that! Lucy shook her head to clear it. Thinking such thoughts about someone assigned to guard her after she was kidnapped was not good. Not good at all. Groaning mentally, Lucy forced herself to listen to Blaise.  
  
"I have no idea," Blaise answered, not seeming to realise that Lucy was having an inner struggle right in front of him. Lucy nodded and hid her reddening face in the thick book about magical creatures she was skimming through. She forgot all about asking him more questions as she tried to convince herself that she did not like Blaise.  
  
She's cute. Shut up Zabini! Oh God, I did not think that! I am not falling for Lucy Campbell! I am NOT falling for Campbell. Oh God, oh God, oh God. I'm so dead. It's not like she'll even look twice in my direction. Not, of course, that I care, Blaise thought, desperately trying to convince himself that what he just thought about not caring was true.  
  
But she feels the same way for you, another voice chimed in.  
  
Shut up! Blaise hurriedly squashed that voice. He was trying to overcome his temporary insanity because he could not be falling for Lucy and this was just probably a passing thing. Like the flu or something. It'll be over soon.  
  
I am NOT in love with Blaise Zabini!  
  
I am NOT in love with Lucy Campbell!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco sighed and rubbed his temples. He had been arguing with Jake for the last three hours and everyone was tired. Especially him. He now understood what Potter stubbornness meant. Hell, he had never met anyone as pig-headed as Jake since, well, since ever.  
  
"God damn it Potter! YOU ARE NOT GOING!" Draco shouted, finally losing his temper.  
  
"YES I AM! THIS IS My FRIEND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! NOT YOURS! I AM GOING!" Jake shouted back, his voice equally loud. Draco strode forward, grabbed Jake's collar and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"I will tell you one more time Potter. You. Are. Not. Going. Not because I think you can't handle it. Not because I think you're baggage. But because you're going to put Lucy's life in danger as well if you do. As soon as you step into the manor Voldemort's going to know you're there. You've been gone for four years Potter I don't think him kidnapping Lucy and having you turn up on his doorstep woiuld be a coincidence. I would love it for you to go and risk your fucking arse, but frankly I would rather not risk Lucy's life since, she's just an innocent person. So get it through your thick head Potter. You are not going!"  
  
By the time Draco had finished his rant, his face was just centimetres away from Jake's face. Jake glared back at the blond, his eyes not concealing the rage he was feeling.  
  
Pushing Draco away from himself, Jake slumped in defeat.  
  
"Fine," he ground out grudgingly, as Draco fell back into the chair with a sigh. Derek's mouth dropped to the ground and no amount of glaring on Jake's part could get him to close it again.  
  
"You gave in! You, the most stubborn bastard I have ever met, gave in!" Derek cried in shock. Another whack from Jake managed to shut Derek up just as he looked like he was about to hyperventilate.  
  
Pouting and rubbing his head, Derek glared at Jake. Jake on the other hand, just massaged his temples and closed his eyes.  
  
Oh hell no! He was not going to just sit around and wait while Lucy was in danger. Even if he had to face Satan and all his evil minions, he was not going to sit around.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucius turned and twisted in his bed. Not again! He didn't know why these dreams plagued him; all he knew was that they did He felt somehow, strangely at ease, even if the dreams were of him killing his wife.  
  
Narcissa.  
  
Something stirred in his heart. It was something, he couldn't quite identify, but something that filled him with warmth.  
  
Groaning softly, Lucius tried to wake up, but it didn't work.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco stared into the fire and thought back to the day it had all started. To the day he had turned his back on the Malfoy name and joined the Light Side.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Narcissa was coming down the stairs with Draco behind her. It between the sixth and seventh year of Draco's education and he was home for the holidays. Lucius had just returned from another Death Eater meeting and was just coming through the door when he noticed that her son and his wife and his son were laughing. He ground his teeth angrily. His son was not supposed to have feelings! Nor was his wife supposed to encourage feelings in him in any way.  
  
"What are you doing, Narcissa?" Lucius demanded angrily. The laughter stopped and a sudden chill filled the room.  
  
"Lucius, you're home," Narcissa said, recovering. Draco quickly put his mask back on again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lucius repeated. If Narcissa was nervous, she didn't show it. She looked bravely into Lucius's eyes.  
  
"Just talking to my son. Or am I not allowed to do that now?" she asked sarcastically. Lucius suddenly grinned.  
  
This seemed to scare the pair more than when he was angry. Draco moved unnoticeably towards his mother as Narcissa stiffened.  
  
Lucius's grin widened. He should've done this a long time ago.  
  
Raising his wand, he pointed it at Narcissa.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," he hissed, his voice barely audible, but it seemed to echo loudly throughout the room.  
  
Nonononononono! What?! Nononono! Lucius's mind suddenly filled with screams of protest and anger as Narcissa fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
NONONONONONO! Draco's mind screamed as he stared at his mother's dead body.  
  
"Go to your room Draco," his father ordered, his voice eerily calm. Draco wanted to protest, wanted to throw himself at his father and strangle him, wanted to avenge his mother, but he didn't. Instead he walked, almost mechanically, up the stairs and towards his room.  
  
He didn't see Lucius drop to the ground with a sob. He didn't see his father clutch at his mother's body and cry. He didn't see his father's eyes change from the glazed state they were always in. He didn't hear his father curse Voldemort.  
  
He just walked to his room and sat down on his bed. Only when there did everything hit him and he allowed himself to mourn. Throwing himself into his pillows, he cried. The first time in his life, he cried with abandon, not caring if his father heard him.  
  
I hate him! I would rather die than join him! Oh mother! Why did you leave? You promised you wouldn't. You promised you'd stay with me, Draco's thoughts drifted off as he fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
That was the day Draco lost the only person he had ever loved.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
~~*~~ Lucius sat up with a gasp. His mind was sharp and his eyes cleared for a brief second.  
  
Help me Draco! His mind cried out desperately before the same glazed look overcame his pupils and he fell into a normal sleep again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco jerked awake with a start.  
  
Help me Draco!  
  
The thought echoed in his mind.  
  
He could've sworn it was his father's voice.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake was just about to fall asleep when something pecked at the window. Groaning while climbing out of bed, Jake stumbled over to the window. He yanked the window open and an owl flew in. The brown owl dropped an old looking letter on to his bed.  
  
Rubbing his eyes and cursing the owl, Jake grabbed the letter. The parchment was old and frayed. He debated briefly whether he should open it or not. After all, nobody was supposed to know he was here and the letter was addressed to Harry Potter.  
  
Frowning, Jake was ready to burn the letter when he realised that the seal was familiar. Looking at it closely, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was the Potter seal. Tearing the envelope open not caring if a purple and pink dotted dragon jumped out of it, Jake stared dumbly as a piece of parchment fell out. Lifting it carefully, Jake nearly dropped it again when he realised it was his father's writing.  
  
~~*~~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: *eyes the gun pointed at her head nervously* Um... hehe.. these guys want me to tell you that Harry Potter isn't mine. And it isn't. I don't own Harry and nor will I ever own it. Now will you please stop that gun at my head. *gun is dropped slowly and s&p runs for the door*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Frowning, Jake was ready to burn the letter when he realised that the seal was familiar. Looking at it closely, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw it was the Potter seal. Tearing the envelope open and not caring if a purple and pink dotted dragon jumped out of it, Jake stared dumbly as a long piece of parchment fell out. Lifting it carefully, Jake nearly dropped it again when he realised it was his father's writing.  
  
Raising the parchment up to read, Jake didn't notice his trembling hands.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you're reading this, then it means that something has happened to your mother and me concerning Voldemort. I know you probably don't know why Voldemort came after us, you aren't supposed to until you're twenty-one, at least. So I guess you're twenty-one now, huh son? I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you through whatever time I missed. Probably your childhood, but I'm sure Sirius made a good guardian.  
  
But I suppose you want to know why your mother and I died? Simple really. Despite rumours, your mother wasn't the heir of Slytherin or some long lost relative of Voldemort. I was. Yes, I, a Potter, was related to Tom Riddle and an heir to Slytherin. I, of course, had absolutely no idea about this. None of my family did until Riddle decided to do some snooping or something like that. He somehow got his hands on a time-turner and went back in time. And I mean a long way back in time. Back to the 1500's. It turns out that your great-great-great-God-knows-how-many-greats grandmother had twins. The second one was thought to have died, but he didn't. I don't know what was wrong with him, but something was and everybody thought he had died. He didn't but somehow ended up in the streets. A wealthy family came along, the Potters, and took him in. Pretending that this child was their own, the second twin had a happy life and never knew he wasn't a Potter.  
  
So now, it carries on. Yes, you got your eyes from your mother, but my grandfather also had eyes as bright as yours. I don't know why my father or I didn't get them, but we didn't. Riddle found all this and decided to recruit me as a supporter of his. Fat chance! Like I would obey a monster like him!  
  
I refused and since a Slytherin heir couldn't have another battling for the victory between good and evil, he decided I needed to be taken care of. So now I'm here, dead. I know I sound morbid and pessimistic, but there's really nothing to worry about. I have a beautiful wife and a gorgeous baby boy. Yes, you will always be my baby boy Harry. I need nothing else in life.  
  
Please, whatever you do, don't join Voldemort. He's not worth it and his morals are all wrong. Listen to Sirius. I'm sure he will make a great father. Oh, and try to not get into too much trouble, will you Harry?  
  
I love you, Prongs Jr.  
  
James Harold Potter.  
  
Harry dropped the letter and sat down heavily on his bed.  
  
Oh joy, Tommy is my cousin or uncle or something like that, Jake thought sarcastically as he stared heatedly at the letter. Even though he knew it was stupid, Jake somehow thought that maybe if he stared at the letter long enough, every bad thing in his life concerning Voldemort (which was just about everything) would disappear. Jake spent ten minutes of staring hard at the piece of parchment and got nothing for his trouble but a headache. He decided to salvage whatever little chance he had of sleeping and crawled into bed.  
  
Only when he was half asleep did he remember something. Well, two somethings actually.  
  
One, his father always thought that he was going to live with Sirius if anything happened to him. Jake laughed bitterly and stopped the tears of pain from coming to his eyes.  
  
Oh, and what a wonderful godfather he made. He doesn't even believe in his own godson, Jake thought sardonically.  
  
And if Tommy is related to me, then that means Lucy is my.... Oh my God! Luckily we were never more than friends and I never had any of those feelings for her.  
  
And to no one's surprise, Jake felt rather uneasy after that thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Jake woke up the next morning, he decided to tell no one about the letter except Derek and Lucy. He thought the less people who knew, the better.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A pair of eyes watched Lucius as he moved around doing the Dark Lord's bidding. Those blue eyes were filled with coldness as he watched the blond with satisfaction. Yes, his Lord's plan worked out just fine and now Lucius was where he wanted him. Though, he doubted if Lucius knew that. After all, Lucius shouldn't know.  
  
Grinning evilly, the pair of eyes melted into the shadows and continued to watch Lucius without his knowledge.  
  
Yes, everything was going just fine.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ginny stared out the window. Harry was back. She couldn't believe it. Her longest crush was back in the flesh and all she did was cry and carry on like baby. She felt her cheeks redden with the memory. Luckily, she didn't have any more of those feelings for Harry; otherwise it would be even more embarrassing.  
  
Checking her robe once more, Ginny left her room and went down to the Great Hall; after all, we couldn't have our Charms teacher being late could we?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake sighed and changed into the robes Dumbledore had brought him. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing, so he decided to do something useful. Besides, the more time he had on his hands, the longer and more logically he could think. And too much thinking was bad, especially if he was trying to stay mad at the whole wizarding world.  
  
Looking into the mirror, Jake brushed the hair out of his eyes and stared at the place on his forehead where the scar should be. There was nothing there. His appearance charm worked perfectly and his scar was no where to be seen. Derek was pretending to be a professor, helping Sirius teach Muggle Studies. In any case, it would be hard to explain the sudden appearance of two males if they weren't professors.  
  
While most students were still wary towards Sirius, they were starting to relax. After all, having the knowledge that Sirius Black was a maniacal killer drummed into their heads for sixteen years wasn't going away just because a newspaper article said he was innocent.  
  
Jake shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of this. He knew that the longer he stayed here around his old friends, the harder it would be for him to walk away at the end.  
  
Trying fruitlessly to smooth his hair down, Jake walked out of his room.  
  
Hogwarts new flying professor had arrived.  
  
~~*~~  
  
When Jake entered the hall, it fell silent. Everybody craned their neck to look at the stranger they had seen flying the day before. Jake walked up to the teacher's table calmly, his face not betraying any feelings. When he was settled next to a grinning Derek, Dumbledore stood up and beckoned for silence. The whispering stopped immediately and everybody looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Students, due to the tragic-" Sirius and Remus grinned evilly as the hall burst into laugher "-event which Professor Nott encountered, we are in need of a new professor. May I welcome Professor Jake Stevens," Dumbledore said, ignoring the sniggers and occasional laughter that erupted when everybody thought about what had happened to Professor Nott to make him quit. There was polite applause around the hall as everyone analysed the new flying professor. He could fly, that was for sure, but the major question to the students was whether he was a strict or mean teacher.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dinner had finished without any further surprises or problems and everyone went to bed. Jake was just about to leave the Great Hall when a voice made him stop.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Jake turned around sharply, about to reprimand whoever it was for calling him Potter, when he stopped and looked warily at his old professor in front of him.  
  
"Snape," he returned the greeting, waiting to see what the potions master had to say.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucy yawned and stretched. She had been here for a week and she was beginning to give up hope that Jake was coming to get her. Also the fact that Voldemort wanted to see her in an hour's time wasn't reassuring. Sighing irritably, Lucy threw down her book and paced the room impatiently.  
  
Oh boy, she wasn't looking forward to meeting Voldemort. Though the question in her mind was "who would?"  
  
Lucy was startled out of her thoughts when the door opened and Blaise walked through.  
  
"Time to go," he said cheerfully and received a glare for his troubles.  
  
"Stupid male species, good for nothing son-of-a-bitch. Why are you so damn cheerful?" Lucy demanded, as Blaise took a step back for his own safety.  
  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood. No need to bite my head off," he muttered as Lucy turned around and gave him what Derek called her 'evil- scare-the-crap-out-of-your-enemies-glare'. Blaise swallowed visibly and took another step back, edging towards the door.  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Lucy asked, her voice dangerously soft. Blaise paled. Man, she was scarier than Voldemort when she was angry.  
  
"No, of course not," Blaise lied hopefully, giving her his best smile. His charms did not seem to work as Lucy just glared back.  
  
Although inwardly Lucy's stomach was fluttering, she kept her cool demeanour. Even if Blaise's smile was adorable and she just wanted to slam him up against a wall and kiss him.  
  
You did NOT think that, Lucy thought.  
  
Ah, young love. You know, denial is the first step, another voice chimed in.  
  
Before her mind could retort, Blaise strode forward and touched her arm softly.  
  
"Are you okay Lucy?" he asked with concern. Lucy jumped away as if shocked by electricity. Blaise was hurt, but he covered it up.  
  
"Sure." Lucy cleared her throat. Her voice had come out squeaky and high and it did not suit her. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Blaise have her a look, but said nothing.  
  
"Alright, we have to go and see My Lord now," he said slowly, drawing each word out. Lucy's face deflated and she shot Blaise a dirty look.  
  
"Let's get it over with," she muttered and followed Blaise out.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"How have you been Potter?" Snape asked conversationally, as Jake looked around the hall to see if anyone had heard the potions professor.  
  
"Oh fine," he answered breezily as he watched Derek and Sirius chat with each other.  
  
"Potter, you might not want to hear it or want to admit it, but you need the wizarding world as much as the wizarding world needs you," Snape said gently as Jake snapped his attention back to him.  
  
"What?" he demanded caught off guard by Snape's approach.  
  
"Face it, you miss the wizarding world and you know it, only you don't want to admit it. Why can't you see that everybody cares about you and is sorry?" Snape insisted as Jake's vision turned red.  
  
"Care about me? Then why didn't they care enough to dig down and find the truth? Why didn't they stick by me when I needed them the most?" Jake half- shouted. The professors left in the hall turned around and looked at what was causing the commotion. Snape actually looked sad for a moment before his mask came on again.  
  
"And why do you care?" Jake pressed on, his voice softening the volume.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N Another cliff hanger! *hahahahahahaha* Wait, *checks number of cliff hangers by counting off fingers* One, five, two, no damn! Five comes after two and two comes after one. *holds hands up* Wait, I think I got it. *Checks again* One, two. Yes, two cliff hangers! *hahahahaha* *hacks up fur ball* bad mental image! *shudder* so yeah, two cliff hangers. What will Snape's answer be and why does Voldemort want Lucy? All will be revealed in the next chapter, well kind of revealed. *Fidgets under glares of readers* FINE! Only one gets revealed, but I'm not telling you which one! You have to read. And I have no idea when the next one is coming up! And oh, by the way, Jake and Lucy are NOT in a relationship, nor were they ever in a relationship! Okay? Is that cleared up?  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!!! I love you all!!!! *smothers reviewers with kisses and hugs* *reviewers push s&p off and wipe their faces in disgust* *Still rambling on about kindness of reviewers and doesn't notices as they start to edge out* Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews!!!!!!!! 


	20. Chapter20

Disclaimers: I'm not in a creative mood so I'll say this nice and simple. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Care about me? Then why didn't they care enough to dig and find the truth? Why didn't they stick by me when I needed them the most?" Jake half- shouted. The professors left in the hall turned around and looked at what was causing the commotion. Snape actually looked sad for a moment before his mask came on again.  
  
"And why do you care?" Jake pressed on, his voice softening the volume.  
  
"They made a mistake Potter. Everybody makes mistakes, it won't be human if you don't make mistakes," Snape answered, completely brushing off the second question. Jake didn't answer, mainly because he didn't have an answer, but also because he was thinking of what the professor had said.  
  
"That still doesn't answer the question of why you care," Jake retorted. Snape sighed and all of a sudden, he looked his forty-two years.  
  
"Alright, I suppose you deserve to know anyway. Besides, your father did make me promise to tell you when you were twenty-one," Snape muttered, almost to himself it seemed.  
  
Jake was completely baffled. What the hell was Snape going on about? His father made Snape promise what to him?  
  
"Come with me, Potter, and I'll explain everything," Snape said tiredly. Jake, being too shocked and curious to protest, followed the potion's master to his quarters.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucy trembled as she followed Blaise throughout the halls of Malfoy Manor. She was scared, no, scrap that, she was terrified, the piss-your-pants-in- fright sort of feeling. She was not looking forward to meeting Voldemort, not at all.  
  
Blaise stopped abruptly in front of dark, heavy oak doors and mentioned for Lucy to go in. For the thousandth time since she arrived, Lucy wondered why she was here and what Voldemort wanted with her.  
  
Straightening her back and lifting her head, Lucy tried to be intimidating as she opened the doors and entered the room. Going in, the first thing she saw was, well, nothing. The room was pitch black and her eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness. What little light, which snaked into the room from the corridor, offered no help as Lucy's eyes scanned the dark room feverishly.  
  
Suddenly the door behind her shut with a bang and Lucy jumped.  
  
You're real intimidating, Campbell, Lucy thought sarcastically as the room was plunged into darkness. Rapidly a light seeped into the room. Lucy's eyes looked for the source of the brightness and her eyes were drawn to the fireplace in centre of the back wall. Raising her head, she saw that Voldemort was settled comfortably on a lavish and exquisitely carved black chair.  
  
Damn that bastard! Lucy thought angrily. He wanted to scare the shit out of me!  
  
"Lucy, how nice of you to join me," Voldemort said as Lucy straightened her back.  
  
"Er, nice to be here?" she said uncertainly, knowing that sarcasm wasn't probably the best opinion.  
  
"You must be wondering why you're here," Voldemort continued as if Lucy hadn't spoken.  
  
"That thought has crossed my mind," Lucy muttered. Voldemort didn't comment, but continued.  
  
"It is quite simple my dear. You are a witch and a very powerful witch at that. If fact, you are my-" Voldemort was suddenly cut off as the doors burst open to reveal a rather nervous Death Eater.  
  
"Excuse me for the intrusion, My Lord, but Draco Malfoy and some other Order members have entered the building!" the Death Eater gasped out. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Capture them and make sure they are alive," he ordered. The Death Eater bowed respectfully and exited the room.  
  
"Now Lucy, you are my-"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco watched as Snape led Jake out of the Great Hall. He nodded to the members of the Order and they crept silently and stealthily out of Hogwarts. They hopped on their brooms and flew to Hogsmeade. When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they apparated to the nearest village to Malfoy Manor, Eskdalemuir.  
  
Their sudden appearance startled several Muggle children and hasty memory charms were preformed. Taking out the invisibility potion Severus had prepared earlier, the group hopped on their brooms once again and flew as fast as they could towards Malfoy Manor. The potion only lasted for four hours and the flight there would take about three quarters of that time.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake looked warily around the potion master's rooms. They looked quite comfortable despite the dark colours. Then again, it came as no surprise that Snape would decorate his quarters in shades of black and grey, but the blue surprised Jake.  
  
Settling himself down on one of the sofas, Jake waited patiently for the cynical professor to tell him whatever he was supposed to tell him.  
  
Snape sighed and leaned back into the armchair. He looked at Jake through his black eyes and considered how much he should tell the youth.  
  
"First off, I do not hate you," he said. Jake stared at him in disbelief. To Severus's great surprise Jake started to laugh.  
  
"You don't hate me? You don't hate me? This comes from the man whose greatest joy was making my life hell during my Hogwarts years," Jake pointed out as Severus smiled wryly.  
  
"Well, yes, about that. It was all an act. Some of the Slytherins were born- to-be-Death-Eaters. Had I acted nicely towards any Gryffindors, especially a Potter, imagine the damage done," Severus retorted as Jake pondered. It did make sense he supposed.  
  
"Though, that isn't the point of this conversation. You know, there really isn't an easy way to say this, so I suppose I'll just be blunt about it," Severus continued as Jake nodded impatiently.  
  
"Your father and I weren't enemies," Severus said. Jake gaped at him. Out of all the things he had expected Severus to say, that was not it.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Jake suddenly blurted, not sure if his heart could take any more surprises that day. Severus shook his head sadly.  
  
"But all my life, I've been told that you hate my father's guts and vice versa," Jake continued. Severus sighed.  
  
"I know, but it had to be that way. Your father and I first met, not at Hogwarts as popular belief, but three years before. I had wondered out of the Leaky Cauldron and your father was always rather fond of Muggle clothing. He was shopping with his mother and I had stumbled into the shop. In those days, Potters and Snapes did not mix. Potters were golden-hearted saints while Snapes were cruel, evil demons. Surprisingly, your father did not care about that and made me see that the blood of people didn't matter. We became good friends, but even then, we knew that people were not to know that we were friends. At Hogwarts, we pretended to be enemies, and it was rather easy considering you're father's friends pranked me all the time. Your father was the one to convince me to join the Light Side again. When James died, it was like a part of myself was missing," Severus admitted as Jake processed the information.  
  
"So, you're telling me that you were friends with my father and his friends?" Jake asked weakly. Severus laughed.  
  
"Hell no! I couldn't stand Black and the rest of your father's pack. Your mother tolerated me because of your father, and no one else knew about our friendship. Your father made me promise that you knew the truth about us. Makes things more complicated, doesn't it?" Severus asked in amusement as Jake nodded. It made things a lot more complicated.  
  
"I hate surprises," Jake muttered finally, as the room sank back into silence.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Landing lightly and silently, the group followed Draco as he made his way to the door. To the others, it looked like Draco was reaching for the cold stone walls of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron hissed. Draco turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What?" he hissed back.  
  
"Why the hell are you trying to open a wall?" Ron asked, giving Draco 'the look'. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in irritation.  
  
Without answering, he reached forward and turned the doorknob that only he could see and whispered the password he had established so long ago. To the other's surprise, the wall they had been looking at earlier turned into a heavy wooden door. Draco muttered something that sounded suspiciously like idiot and lit the damp corridor with his wand.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Did you know that my father was a, well, um, a, uh." Jake stumbled over the words, not sure how to ask Severus this.  
  
"That your father was the heir of Slytherin?" Snape offered finally. Jake nodded and Severus sighed.  
  
"I did, and apart from your mother and Professor Dumbledore, I was the only one to know. Your father never told his friends as he didn't know how they'd act," Severus explained. Jake rubbed his temples. He could feel a damn headache coming on.  
  
My dad and his stupid surprises, Jake thought grumpily.  
  
"Well, that was a lot to consider in one night. Why don't you go and sleep on it," Severus offered kindly. Jake sighed and stood up.  
  
"You know what, Professor?" Jake asked innocently as Severus's eyes narrowed. James had used the exact same tone on him when he was trying to embarrass Severus.  
  
"What?" Severus asked warily.  
  
"You're kinda freaky when you're nice," Jake answered with a grin. "Not to mention the fact that I didn't even know that the word nice was in your vocabulary."  
  
"Out, Potter," Snape snapped in mock anger as Jake laughed softly.  
  
"Night to you too Sevvy."  
  
~~*~~  
  
The group ran silently through the castle. It was easy to do so after many years of training of sneaking around. Draco led them up a flight of stairs and around a few corners. He stopped and looked out from behind his hiding place behind the statue. He swore mentally when he saw Blaise.  
  
"Damn," he muttered angrily. His grip on his wand was so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Damn, damn, damn."  
  
It had hurt. He remembered that day when Blaise, his best friend, had turned his back on him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Draco stared across the lake. Blaise was settled next to him. Both of them were seated on the large rock and looking out towards the calm water.  
  
"I know you did it," Draco said calmly, knowing he was taking a chance, revealing to Blaise that piece of information. But in his heart he trusted his best friend. Apart from his mother, Draco supposed the other person who could come as close to being loved by him was Blaise.  
  
Blaise stiffened.  
  
"Did what?" he asked, trying to keep the mode light.  
  
"That you framed Potter," Draco answered in the same expressionless voice. Blaise laughed without humour. The blond always seemed to know everything.  
  
"How?" Blaise asked simply.  
  
"Because I heard you the night before. I couldn't sleep and was up in the common room. You know you really shouldn't talk where other people can hear you."  
  
"You know how dangerous it is for you to tell me this."  
  
"Yes, but I know you never could hurt me. We've been through too much together."  
  
"The joys being a Death Eater," was the sarcastic reply from Blaise. Draco sighed and turned towards the black-haired guy.  
  
"Why did you do it? I told you I could've helped you out of it," Draco insisted, his mask dropped. Blaise studied the blond in front of him. He saw nothing but concern mixed with hurt.  
  
"I know, but I'm not you. I'm not as strong as you. I have no reason to turn against Him. I was born to serve, you know that! Hell, you were exactly the same as me! You were born to serve as well!"  
  
"I was born to do nothing Blaise! That's it! No one is born to do anything! I live whatever life I choose, but I will not serve that monster killed my mother," Draco spat out. Blaise sighed, but had nothing to say. He didn't know why he hadn't listened to Draco in the first place.  
  
"Did you kill Weasley?" Draco asked finally. Blaise gave him a strange look, as if saying you don't know? Draco gave him a look back.  
  
"Nah," he drawled at long last. "Killing isn't my thing."  
  
If Draco doesn't know, then I won't bother to tell him. Besides, it's not that important anyway. He is 'dead' after all, Blaise thought.  
  
The pair sat like that for a long time.  
  
"I'm sorry," Blaise whispered and got up to go back into the castle. The sun was setting and he couldn't look at Draco anymore. He had let down his best friend, but he wouldn't betray him. Nobody needed to know that Draco knew about Potter's innocence. As far as he was concerned, Draco believed that Potter was guilty as well, and Voldemort needed to know nothing about this conversation.  
  
"Me too," Draco whispered to the wind. A tear rolled down his cheek. He was truly alone.  
  
Like Potter I suppose, he thought ironically before getting up and following Blaise.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Draco was so caught up in his memories that he didn't notice that Blaise had spotted him.  
  
"Draco?" Blaise asked weakly. Draco's head snapped up and he stared at his former best friend, his best friend whom he hadn't seen for three years.  
  
"Blaise," Draco whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for other Death Eaters.  
  
"I had a free afternoon and thought that I'd visit my old house again," Draco said sarcastically. Blaise laughed.  
  
"I've missed your sense of humour," Blaise admitted as Draco grinned tentatively.  
  
"Aww, didn't know you felt that way about me," Draco said, batting his eyelashes. Blaise chuckled and shrugged. All of a sudden, his face turned serious.  
  
"We really should do this again some other time, but right now you need to get out of here," he hissed. Draco stared at the man in front of him.  
  
"You're letting me go?" he asked incredulously as Blaise gave him a look.  
  
"Yes, now get out of here before someone comes and sees you," Blaise said, pushing Draco towards the way he had come.  
  
"Long time to see, Draco," another voice joined the duo. Both men froze.  
  
"What no hug for your father, Draco?" Lucius asked, stepping out of the shadows and casting a disapproving look at Blaise that plainly said that his ass was going down.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: I feel very evil. Another cliffy. I think I'm becoming quite good at cliff-hangers don't you think? *ducks as readers throw cutlery and other random hard objects at her* Hey! I told you one mystery would be solved, and it is! See!? Severus and James, friends! I felt like being different, it was always Lily and Severus being friends and not James and Severus, so yeah. Besides you already know why Lucy is important to Voldemort, so that's the other surprise gone. Sorry this chapter is so late, but hey, it was QUICKER and LONGER than the last one, just like all you wanted it! I realise that I write short chapters, but each chapter is like 2000 words and it takes a long time to write. Thought I might not be able to post as quickly as this one as I have important assignments that are due really soon! Anyways, read and review because you know I love to hear what you people think about my story and what I should change and all that. The ending is coming up, but I just don't know how many more chapters till the finale. *crickets chirp as readers fall asleep* *prods them all awake* Thanks for all your reviews! I love you all and don't hesitate to ask any questions. I'll most of the other characters, llike George, Fred, Seamus, etc., in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading again! *smooch* S&p 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"What no hug for your father, Draco?" Lucius asked, stepping out of the shadows and casting a disapproving look at Blaise that plainly said that his ass was going down.  
  
Blaise paled even more and took a small step back.  
  
"I'd rather not hug you, after all, I just cleaned my robe and I don't need any trash touching it," Draco said coldly, glaring at his father. Lucius narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You're lucky My Lord wants to torture you himself, otherwise you might not be alive at the moment," Lucius hissed. Draco snorted.  
  
"I think not Lucius. Stupefy." Draco threw the spell at his father, but Lucius dodged. Before Draco could raise his wand again, another voice had joined the fight.  
  
"Stupefy," Blaise said. Draco closed his eyes, expecting the course to hit him at any moment, so, of course, it was a big surprise when he heard somebody fell with a thump. Opening one eye and peering out cautiously, Draco saw that his father was lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"I've disappointed you for too long, Draco. Come on, let's go do what you came here for," Blaise said hurriedly, taking Lucius's feet and dragging him into the nearest room. Draco helped him and locked the door with the strongest magical charm he could remember and it could only be opened from the outside by the original caster.  
  
"Let's go get the others," he said calmly and started to walk back the way he came from, intent on finding the rest of the Order.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I told you Malfoy was a traitor," Ron hissed savagely, glaring out of the Order's hiding place. He sighed angrily and shook his head. Draco was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Ron, he's served the Order for five years. I don't think he's a traitor," Hermione said, trying to calm her husband down.  
  
"Then what's taking him so long? I bet that he's with You-Know-Who right now, getting people to come here and capture us. I knew that ferret couldn't change. Like father like son," Ron spat, glancing out of the room.  
  
"That's it, I'm leaving. I am not going to sit around and wait for Death Eaters to come," Ron said harshly and yanked opened the door.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione called softly, grabbing on to Ron's sleeve and closing the door in the same movement. "You can't leave. Draco will be looking for us when we should be looking for Lucy."  
  
"I'm telling you, that ferret is a traitor, a spy," Ron said, trying to get Hermione to see reason. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. Ginny was trying to break up the fight between Ron and Hermione, and the two didn't know what to do. Seamus was looking amused and a twenty-year old woman called Stella Grove was tore between anxiousness and laughing.  
  
All movement and sound stopped in the room when they heard voices outside.  
  
"Are you sure the Dark Lord said that the Order was here?" the first voice asked sceptically.  
  
"Yeah, he just sent out an order about fifteen minutes ago. Members of the Order are here and we're to capture them alive," the second voice replied.  
  
"How are we supposed to find them in a place this big?"  
  
"Beats me."  
  
The voices faded away and Ron had a triumphant look in his eyes.  
  
"I told you Malfoy was a traitor," he said smugly. The rest of the people traded glances. Maybe Ron was right. Draco had been gone for about ten minutes and now Death Eaters were suddenly told to look for them.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," Sirius said urgently. The rest of them nodded and they left the room silently.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco swore when he saw two Death Eaters walk into the corridor he had told the Order to wait. Hiding in the shadows, he and Blaise had a breather to think about what had just happened in the past few minutes. Draco had gotten his best friend back and Blaise had betrayed the Dark Lord. Draco's father was still alive and kicking and still seemed as bitter as ever. Draco sighed softly.  
  
After ten minutes of waiting and Draco was sure that there was no one else there, he and Blaise crept up to the room and opened the door slowly. When he poked his head in and saw no one in the room, Draco swore so eloquently, that Blaise had to raise his eyebrows in wonder. He didn't even know half of what Draco was going on about, but it sounded impressive.  
  
"They're not there," Draco whispered angrily, his eyes clouded over. Blaise frowned.  
  
"Shit," he whispered. How could have he forgotten?!  
  
"What?" Draco demanded, sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Voldemort knows that you're here. He sent out the order for your capture twenty minutes ago," Blaise moaned and banged his head against the wall softly. Draco groaned in frustration and kicked the wall in anger.  
  
All that got him was hopping on one foot, trying to dim the pain in his other one. Blaise snickered softly, but smothered the rest when he saw Draco glare at him.  
  
"I doubt they're captured. After all, we didn't hear any sound of fights or anything before," Blaise reasoned logically as Draco nodded.  
  
"Now all we have to do is find those idiots and knock their brains out. How fun," Draco muttered sarcastically, and the two set off to find the Order.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake yawned and got out of bed. Looking around, he felt uneasy as he stepped into the shower. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Something was so very, very wrong.  
  
Striding into the Great Hall, the first thing he noticed was the empty seats. Sirius, Remus, Draco and Ginny's seat were empty, and they were nowhere to be found. Jake frowned and slid into his. Where were the others? He glanced at Dumbledore and nearly fell out of his seat. When he saw the old headmaster's forehead furrowed and looking more worried then Jake had ever seen him. The uneasy feeling in his stomach increased and Jake found himself too anxious to eat. Anxious for what, he didn't know.  
  
"Hey, Jakie Boy," Derek said cheerfully, but immediately sobered when he saw the worried expression on Jake's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Jake's frown increased.  
  
"That's it," he explained, completely baffled. "I don't know." Derek raised an eyebrow but refrained himself from commenting.  
  
Severus came into the Great Hall in the worst mood anyone had ever seen him. Jake's face hardened, and he immediately knew that Severus knew what was going on. When Severus picked up his fork, he found it only to be snatched out his hand by a very pissed off looking Jake.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Stevens?" Severus snarled, trying to get his fork back. Jake glared back.  
  
"I want to know what is going on," he said forcefully, reminding himself to calm down. Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll give me back my fork, I can eat," he said coldly, trying to stare Jake down. Jake was not fazed. He was used to being stared down at by opposing lawyers and let's just say, Severus's glare wasn't the scariest one he had ever come up against.  
  
"No, I won't give anything to you until you tell me what the fuck is going on," Jake said angrily. How the hell could they expect him to help them do anything when they didn't tell him anything?  
  
Severus sighed. Yes, it was going to be a bad day. A very long bad day indeed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The Order didn't even know what was coming. They were sneaking around the shadows one minute and being stunned the next. The pair of cold blue eyes laughed cruelly at them. How pathetic and gullible they were, thinking that he would live like that for the rest of his life. After all, no one suspected him. How could they suspect a brilliant, perfect, uptight and loyal member to the Light Side-  
  
"Come, let's go. We've got to throw them into the dungeons," a Death Eater interrupted his thoughts. The pair of blue eyes nodded and they walked towards the dungeons, levitating the seven prisoners in front of them.  
  
The pair of blue eyes grinned mercilessly, making the other Death Eater shrink back in fear.  
  
Oh yes, seven down, one to go. Not bad for a first attempt.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"They did WHAT?!" Jake shouted, jumping to his feet and startling the whole hall. At that very moment, he was staring in disbelief and anger at the headmaster.  
  
"How could you let them do that?! For God's sake, they don't even know what she looks like!" Jake said angrily as Dumbledore looked at him sadly.  
  
"I thought the eight of them could handle it," he explained.  
  
Right now, Dumbledore was having a dilemma. The eight members of the Order he had sent to Malfoy Manor was only supposed to be gone for a night. They were to get Lucy and come back before Jake was any the wiser. Now, by morning, none of them had returned and no news reached them. Severus had just attended a Death Eater meeting, but no word came of the members being captured. Right now, no one knew if they prisoners or still roaming the Manor.  
  
"And they were supposed to be back by this morning?" Jake asked, trying to get as much information as possible. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Oh God," Jake moaned and walked quickly out of the hall.  
  
Sure he didn't like any of them that much, but that didn't mean he wanted them dead. Hell, he didn't even want them hurt. Now before he could make amends, they had to go and get themselves killed trying to save Lucy.  
  
"Shit," Jake muttered and ran the rest of the way to his room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco and Blaise had searched the manor for the whole night, but to no avail. They still couldn't find the rest of the Order members and Draco, in their haste, had forgotten to tell Blaise why he was here.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Blaise suddenly asked. Draco jumped and turned around, the crap scared out of him.  
  
"Damn, don't just sneak up on people like that," Draco snapped as Blaise resisted the urge to snicker.  
  
"I don't think walking behind someone for most of the night is classified as sneaking up on someone; besides, you haven't answered my question," Blaise informed Draco matter-of-factly. Draco muttered something under his breath but answered Blaise.  
  
"I'm looking for Lucy Campbell, you know? A Muggle," Draco explained and watched curiously as Blaise turned pale.  
  
"Lucy?" he asked weakly as Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I wasn't aware Death Eaters were on first name basis with their prisoners," Draco remarked with a meaningful glance at Blaise and watched with barely contained amusement as Blaise turned an alarming shade of red.  
  
"Shut up," Blaise snapped.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Draco asked and Blaise nodded, happy for the change in topic.  
  
"Yeah, I was the one who had to go and get her," he explained. Draco nodded and Blaise continued.  
  
"Voldemort seemed very interested in her. The whole attack was to get her. I don't know why she was so important to Voldie, but she was," Blaise said was a sigh.  
  
"You don't know?" Draco asked, surprised. Blaise shot him a weird look and shook his head.  
  
"Nope," he answered. Draco sighed and leaned against the wall. Walking for the whole night really got to you after a while.  
  
"Well apparently, Lucy is Voldie's daughter," Draco said as Blaise's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"That piece of information should come in handy. Thank you very much for it Draco," a cold voice cut in. Draco and Blaise spun around, only to be stunned immediately.  
  
"You!" were the last words Draco said before he fell to the ground, and a pair of cold blue eyes the last thing he remembered seeing.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: *readers advance on s&p with knives and rope* Hey guys! *nervous laughter and backs away slowly, eyeing the knives* Remember that I never actually said I was going to stop the cliff-hangers. *readers growls* Hey come on! You love cliff-hangers, don't you? *Ties s&p to chair and circles her, deciding on what to cut off first* Sorry, sorry, but I have all the chapters planned out and everything beforehand and well, when your reviews came in and everything, I wasn't going to change it as I had sent it out to my beta-reader ready! Please don't hurt me! *Cowers in fear as readers glare at her* I promise I'll upload thenext chapter faster! *readers reluctantly untie s&p* *s&p signs in relief*  
  
Thanks for reading again! I love you all! *edges away from the readers banishing the knives* Remember I love reviews; please give me reviews, because your reviews really motivate me. It actually doesn't waste your time as when authors, not just me, get reviews from our readers and know that you are actually reading it and want to read more, it really motivates us into writing more and getting it out faster and everything. So that's why authors always want reviews, so please. Give me reviews.  
  
Okay, that was a long author's note and I think I should go now before I bore you to death. *pokes the sleeping bodies that are slumped around* too late *muttering* anyway, thanks again! Cya! 


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Chapter 22 "You!" were the last words Draco said before he fell to the ground, and a pair of cold blue eyes was the last thing he remembered seeing. ~~*~~ Jake swore as he hastily threw off his robes and pulled on a pair of dark pants and a black T-shirt. Great, he thought angrily as he ran his hand through his hair. Just damn great! They just had to go and get themselves killed didn't they?! There was a hesitant knock on the door and Jake yanked it open. Derek stood in the doorway, looking warily at him. In all his time as Jake's friend, he had never seen him that angry. "What's wrong?" Derek asked, not sure how to approach Jake. Jake sighed and sat on the sofa. "They went to Malfoy Manor," he said in a toneless voice. Derek's eyes widened. "They did WHAT?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Jake smiled briefly. "Exactly the same expression that I had," he informed Derek. Derek only nodded numbly before plopping back down into the sofa. "What are you going to do now?" he asked softly, knowing that Jake could not just sit here and wait and do nothing. Jake sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Go after them. After all, they are, er, were my friends," Jake said, slipping a little. Derek gave him a hard look. "You know, if you want to stay here, I have nothing against it. Nor will Matt or Lizzi or your endless string of girlfriends," Derek added with a grin. Jake poked his tongue out at him and threw a pillow at the unsuspecting Derek. Even though times were tough, it always did him good to laugh and have fun. After all, if he's not fighting for a world full of laughter and fun, then what was the use fighting at all? The pair was interrupted again by another knock. Jake walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Fred and George Weasley. ~~*~~ Light penetrated Draco's unconsciousness slowly. The blond groaned and sat up, taking in a sharp breath when pain exploded in his head. Muttering about evil blue eyes and flying freckles, Draco gingerly touched the bump on the back of his head. It seemed that the Death Eaters didn't care how hard they threw him into the cell or whether he would get any sort of brain damage resulting from the throw. Swearing softly, Draco stumbled to his feet and glanced out of the barred door of his cell. Directly opposite of him was Ron Weasley and he was glaring at him with such intensity, that it surprised Draco for a moment. "What's your problem?" Draco snarled, not in the mood to be nice, goody- goody and Gryffindorish. Ron's glared only filled with more hatred. "What you'd do? Not to the satisfaction of your master?" Ron spat as Draco took a step back. "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Draco demanded as Ron snorted. "What part of 'your master' do you not understand?" Ron asked in outrage as Draco narrowed his eyes. "I hope that you are not implying that Voldemort is my master," Draco said icily as Ron rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what I'm implying," Ron retorted as Draco tried to control his rage. "Are you retarded, Weasley?!" Draco asked angrily as Ron only glared. "If I was a Death Eater, then why the hell am I here?! In a cell?! Stuck opposite you!? Shouldn't I be torturing Muggles and Muggle-borns?!" Ron only shrugged. "Who knows how your Death Eater mind works," he said casually as Draco fumed. "You God-damn son-of-a-bitch," Draco spat before going back into his cell and leaning against the wall. "Man, did Weasley get dumber or is it just me?" Blaise asked innocently from the cell next to Draco as the blond snorted in laughter. "He got dumber," he replied, as Ron turned red. "Didn't think that was possible," Blaise muttered as Draco actually laughed. "It wasn't until Weasley came along," Draco retorted. Before Ron could explode, Hermione cut in. "Don't be stupid Ron. You know as well as I do that Draco isn't working for Voldemort. If he was, both he and Zabini wouldn't be stuck here like us," Hermione said flatly, her eyes apologetic as she glanced at Draco. Draco just shrugged indifferently, not letting the hurt he was feeling show through. "Do you know how long we've been here?" Draco asked as Hermione checked her watch. "We've been here for about twenty hours," she answered and Draco sighed. "Dumbledore should know we're in trouble by now," he said softly and sat down, leaning against the wall again. ~~*~~ Jake stared in shock at the twins in front of him. "Fred, George," he said politely as the two Weasleys looked apologetically at him. "We're so sorry Harry," Fred said as George nodded sadly. Their normal happy-go-lucky selves all but disappeared, and frankly, Jake hadn't thought that was possible. "Yeah we are," George said quietly as Jake gave both of them the evil eye, but sighed. "Come in. I don't have the energy or time to shout and throw a tantrum at you two right now. However, if you get in line, I'm sure I can fit you in some time next week," Jake said, attempting at light humour. The twins cracked a weak smile and sat down on the sofa. "I take it you've heard about Ron and Hermione?" Jake said after introducing Derek to them. Both nodded glumly and Jake sighed. "I was just about to leave anyway," Jake said and grabbed his broomstick, intending on going the same way the others had gone to Malfoy Manor. Fred and George jumped to their feet. "We're coming too," they said in unison and Jake shook his head. "No, you two stay here," he said firmly and watched in relief as the twins sagged back down onto the sofa in disappointment. "One person is easier to travel than three anyway," he explained before he grabbed his wand, the invisibility potion, said goodbye and launched himself from the window. "The Boy Who Just Refuses to Drop Dead to the rescue," Jake muttered ironically before flying in the direction of Malfoy Manor. ~~*~~ Lucius came to with a groan and sat up. He rubbed the lump on his head where his oh so gentle son had thrown him head first into the room. Not that he blamed Draco, of course. He probably would've done the same thing if he were in Draco's shoes. Cursing himself for the thousandth time for being weak, Lucius stumbled over to the door. Trying the knob, Lucius swore when he realised it was locked. Hitting it with every unlocking charm he knew, Lucius grew more frustrated when nothing seemed to work. "Open, damn it!" he shouted. Sighing in annoyance, Lucius just blew the door open with his wand. Stepping over the pieces of wood, Lucius looked furiously around him. Where did that psychotic, good for nothing bastard put his son? The dungeon, Lucius suddenly remembered and hurried towards the dungeon without another thought. ~~*~~ Jake landed on the grounds of Malfoy Manor and his invisible scar began to burn slightly. Rubbing at it, Jake hurried for the nearest door. ~~*~~ The pair of blue eyes blazed with anger. Damn it! How could he have lost control of Lucius? Thundering through the halls he headed towards the dungeons, sure that the older Malfoy would go there to get his son. On the way, he took the prisoner he had been keeping an eye on for six years with him. ~~*~~ Lucy looked in annoyance at Voldemort. She was tired, she was hungry, and she was pissed as hell. She had been in this room stuck with Voldemort for God knows how long listening to him talk about his plans, about his childhood, and about some other shit that she really wasn't paying attention to. "So, Lucy, what do you think about your father?" Voldemort hissed as Lucy glared in defiance at him. "I would rather die than help a monster like you," she spat as Voldemort merely looked amused. "Really now?" he asked as Lucy's glare only intensified. "You have your mother's rebellion," Voldemort said as Lucy back away slightly. "Shut up!" she screamed. "I don't care if I have my mother's rebellion or not. I just want out of here!" Voldemort laughed cruelly and muttered something under his breath. A young Death Eater shuffled nervously into the room. "Bring me the prisoners," Voldemort ordered. The Death Eater bowed respectfully before hurrying off to do his master's bidding. ~~*~~ Jake glanced at the two unconscious Death Eaters blocking entrance to the dungeons. Without a doubt he knew that the others would be there. Levitating the Death Eaters into a nearby cell and robbing them of their keys, Jake set forth to find the stupid, idiotic ex-friends of his. ~~*~~ Lucius ran down the line of cells looking for his son. Getting past the guards was easy enough, now all he had to do now was find one person in this underground maze of his. Real easy, Lucius thought sarcastically, but stopped as he heard voices. "We've been here for about twenty hours." It took Lucius a moment to figure out that it was Hermione Granger's voice that he heard. Rushing down that corridor Lucius stopped dead when all the pairs of eyes turned towards him and each burned with such hatred that he nearly flinched. Nearly being the keyword. "What are you doing here?" Draco spat at his father as Lucius stepped forward. "You don't understand Draco, but you have to trust me at this moment," Lucius insisted as Draco glared. "You're kidding me, right?" he said flatly. "You kill Mother, and then abandon me, and you expect me to trust you?" Lucius sighed; he could tell that this wasn't going to be easy. "I'll explain all that later, but right now you have to trust me," Lucius said desperately as he fumbled for the keys to the cell lock. Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched Lucius swing open the door. "Why are you doing this? What kind of game are you playing?" Draco demanded. Lucius ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. "This isn't a game Draco," he snapped. "This is for real." "Oh, I agree completely with that," another voice said. Everybody whipped around and everybody's jaws dropped. "What are you doing here?" Lucius demanded, shielding Draco from the pair of blue eyes. The pair of blue eyes laughed cruelly. "My, my, Lucius. Did we forget our loyalties so easily?" he asked as Lucius ground his teeth together. Pointing his wand at the person's head, he glared with such hatred that Draco took a small step back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Lucius," the pair of blue eyes said casually as he mentioned for the person behind him to come forward. "You see, I have something that you might want," he continued, his wand pointed at a female's head. Lucius lowered his wand and his eyes widened. "Mother?" Draco asked, looking as if he was in a daze. Percy Weasley laughed evilly and pushed Narcissa forward harshly. Narcissa fell to the ground painfully. "You see Lucius," Percy said. "I have your beloved wife, the beautiful and very much alive Narcissa Malfoy." ~~*~~ A/N See a cliff-hanger is solved. Percy was the blue eyed man, though I am not really sure that his eyes are blue. Ron's are, so I'm assuming that Percy's eyes are blue as well. I'm sorry if his eyes are actually brown or something, but in this story, his eyes are blue. *cackles evilly* bet you didn't see that coming. Narcissa is alive! *Muahahahahaha* I love cliff- hangers! *Finds herself tied to chair again* oh *nervous voice* hey guys! *Swallows and tries to get out of her bonds* I thought you would've have realised already that I love cliff-hangers. *Readers growl and s&p cowers in fear* I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. *Readers advance with torture equipment* *gulp* hey, come on. I know you don't mean it, so why don't you untie my bonds and we'll all go and have some tea. *readers ignore s&p as they continue to sharpen their knives and the like* oh dear... seems like I've gotten myself in a spot of trouble. *readers gives s&p the evil eye* somebody help me! HELP ME! *screams are drowned out as readers gag her* **Two hours later** Hi, I'm back, a little bruised, a little hurt, but feeling fine. *Looks at the large bruises and broken bones and blinks in shock* Okay, maybe more than a little bruised. *feeling faint* I would like to thank all those who reviewed and encouraged me with the story so far before I die from the blood loss. Thank you, thank you thank you! I love you all, er; at least I love those who didn't participate in torturing me. *glares at readers who tortured her* *readers banish knives and s&p waves nervously* so, just so you know the end is coming up for the story, though I don't exactly know how many more chapters. I really have to go to a hospital now. Thanks for reviewing and reading and remember I love reviews! *hobbles off towards the hospital* 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Percy Weasley laughed evilly and pushed Narcissa forward harshly. Narcissa fell to the ground painfully.  
  
"You see Lucius," Percy said. "I have your beloved wife, the beautiful and very much alive Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
Lucius just stared. He felt as if he was stuck in a dream of some sort. His wand clattered to the stone ground, but he barely noticed it.  
  
This isn't happening, Lucius thought desperately, looking at his wife's thin face. Not happening.  
  
"Oh God," he whispered and he slid to the ground. Narcissa lifted her head slightly and looked lovingly into his eyes.  
  
"Luc," she whispered, her hand reaching out to him. Lucius reached forward and his fingers brushed against Narcissa's lightly.  
  
"Narcissa," he said and broke down into a sob. Lucius scrambled towards the woman and embraced Narcissa warmly.  
  
"Isn't this touching?" Percy said sarcastically watching the couple with disgust. With a wave of his wand, Lucius was sent crashing into one of the barred doors of the cell. Draco gave a cry of alarm and was about to run forward, wanting to check if his father was alright.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you," Percy said coldly, directly his wand back onto Narcissa. Narcissa looked at her husband and started to cry. Percy sneered at her before smirking at Draco.  
  
Draco glared icily back at him, but then divided his attention back and forth between his mother and his father.  
  
Percy opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but instead fell forward on to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Well," Jake remarked dryly, looking at everybody. "Aren't you lucky I decided to show up now?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
The Death Eater looked about the entrance with confusion. Where were the guards? Taking out his wand, he moved forward stealthily, looking for the perpetrator.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco snapped out of his stupor and glared at the black haired man.  
  
"Oh yes. The Boy Who Lived to the rescue," he said sarcastically, checking to see if his mother was okay, but his voice didn't contain its usual coldness.  
  
"A simple thank you would've been perfectly fine you know," Jake said, checking Lucius before unlocking all the cell doors.  
  
Lucius groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the second bump on his head.  
  
"Why do the cell doors have to be so God-damn hard?" he muttered before clambering to his feet.  
  
"Lucius," Narcissa whispered and hobbled to her husband. Lucius's head shot up and he ran forward to embrace his wife again.  
  
Draco stood and watched with mixed feelings. He was angry. Angry that his father dared to just come and expect everything to be okay after all the years of pain he caused. He was relieved. Relieved that maybe now his family could live like a normal, happy and loving family instead of a cold one. He was suspicious. Lucius was after all a Death Eater and Death Eaters don't just bounce back and forth between the line of good and evil. Jealousy, he realised was also mingled in there somewhere. He was jealous that his mother would go and hug his father first without hugging him.  
  
It was childish, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He wanted his mummy, and he wanted her now! Without knowing, a little pout started to form on his lips. He was brought back to reality when he heard someone snickering. Turning around, he saw Blaise and Jake both trying to stop laughing as they watched him.  
  
"You're pouting," Jake said with a little smirk on his lips.  
  
Any further conversation was cut off as a voice shouted a spell.  
  
"Stupefy!" the Death Eater shouted, his wand pointed at Draco. Jake pushed Draco out of the way and Blaise jumped for Lucius wand which was still on the ground.  
  
Sirius, who reacted the quickest, just hit the Death Eater over the head. Everybody watched as the Death Eater dropped down to the ground.  
  
"Well," Jake said finally as he brushed his clothes off. "Let's go and find our dear old Voldie shall we? I've got a little bone to pick with him."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort was growing impatient. Where were the prisoners? Summoning a Death Eater he watched with narrowed eyes as he scurried forward and dropped to his knees in front of him.  
  
"Where are the prisoners?" Voldemort hissed. The Death Eater shook visibly as he tried to answer the question.  
  
"I don't know my Lord," he stammered as Voldemort stood.  
  
"Don't know?" he roared and the Death Eater shrunk back into the shadows.  
  
"I'm sorry my Lord," he stuttered profusely, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.  
  
Voldemort raised his arm, wand in hand and pointed it at the Death Eater. The curse was on his lips, but the door burst open at that moment.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake and the rest of them walked silently through the halls of Malfoy Manor, wands out, ready to attack if anyone walked into their view.  
  
Weaving their way through the corridors, Lucius stopped in front of an elaborately carved wooden door.  
  
"Here it is," he whispered and Jake winced. His scar was starting to hurt badly. Taking a deep breath, Jake took a small step back before running forward and kicking the door open.  
  
"Oh and he says that I don't use magic when the time counts. He just kicked the damn door with his foot," Hermione muttered under her breath as the doors flew open to reveal Voldemort standing in front of a cowering Death Eater, his wand drawn.  
  
There was total silence for a moment before Lucy gave a little shriek and ran forward.  
  
"Jake!" she called, half sobbing and half laughing. "I knew you'd come to save me, man you've never let me down before."  
  
Lucy said all this with one breath, her arms thrown around Jakes neck in a extremely tight looking grip.  
  
"Air," Jake gasped. Lucy drew back and looked at him sheepishly.  
  
A high, cold laugh drew them out of their thoughts.  
  
"Well if it isn't everybody's favourite hero, Harry Potter," Voldemort said mockingly. Jake pushed Lucy behind him and glared at the monster.  
  
"Don't call me that! My name is Jake Stevens," Jake spat. Voldemort only laughed again.  
  
"Oh pardon me for the mistake," he said politely. Jake's eyes narrowed as Voldemort threw his arms open as if to welcome him.  
  
"Welcome to my humble home. Come in, sit down, make yourselves at home. After all, you should be comfortable in your last few hours of life," Voldemort said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Jake snorted.  
  
"The only person who's going to die here today is you," he snapped. His scar was making it hard for him to concentrate and his vision was starting to go blurry.  
  
"So eager Potter?" Voldemort asked. "Alright then. We'll have it your way. You were always the foolish Gryffindor, rushing into things without thinking it through. How, exactly, do you plan to defeat me, the Dark Lord, in his own house, with hundred of his Death Eaters at call?"  
  
Jake felt himself go cold when he realised that what Voldemort had said was true.  
  
"Bloody Potter," Draco muttered under his breath, boring holes into the back of Jake.  
  
"Let the game begin then," Voldemort said. The next second, Death Eaters started to file into the room, surrounding the Order people inside.  
  
"Shit," Jake cursed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dumbledore sighed and looked around his office. Snape was just summoned to a Death Eater's meeting five minutes ago and he feared that it may because The Order members had been found.  
  
"What do I do?" Dumbledore mumbled, face in hands.  
  
The door to his office suddenly banged open and Dumbledore jumped slightly. In his doorway stood three panting figures. Derek, Fred and George.  
  
"Jake-not-back," Derek said between pants and Dumbledore frowned.  
  
"What do you mean not back?" he asked. Derek gulped in air like it was his last life line, which, basically, it was.  
  
"Jake-Malfoy-manor-last-night-not-back-today," Derek said and Dumbledore stared at him in shock.  
  
"Jake went to Malfoy manor?" Dumbledore asked urgently. Derek and the twins nodded.  
  
"George, go and get Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Flitwick. We've got to call and order meeting," Dumbledore said and both George and Fred raced out the door. Derek, meanwhile, looked unsure on what to do.  
  
"Please wait here Derek," Dumbledore said kindly, sensing his discomfort. Derek nodded and sank into a chair. Dumbledore tapped at a piece of glass on his desk in the shape of the phoenix and muttered something inaudible to Derek's ears.  
  
The glass statue glowed for a second before returning to normal.  
  
Ten minutes later, wizards and witches walked into the room and the meeting of the Order of Phoenix started.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N Look guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, but it was because of my writer's block. And yes *ignores looks of disbelief from the readers* there is such a thing as writer's block. I just couldn't think of anything to write and say and this whole chapter I kind of forced out of me. *sighs and doesn't notice reader's murderous looks* I'm really, really sorry! *friend whispers something in her ear* what do you mean writer's block isn't a good enough excuse?! *glares at friend* It is a damn good excuse! *friend and readers roll eyes* what?! Fine! I am really sorry that this chapter was so slow. You have no idea how many times I have opened this chapter and then close dit again because I couldn't think of anything.  
  
The main thing is, the end is coming up and is there any questions you have that you would like to be answered? I want to tie up all the loose ends by the time the story ends and don't want to do epilogue number 2 because I forgot to put something in. So if you have a question, please, write it in the review or whatever.  
  
Thanks for reading! Bye! *gives everybody a really expensive chocolate wrapped in those really cool metallic wrappers which has spots in them* 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me and never will. *sobs*  
  
Chapter 24  
  
"Please wait here, Derek," Dumbledore said kindly, sensing his discomfort. Derek nodded and sank into a chair. Dumbledore tapped at a piece of glass on his desk in the shape of a phoenix and muttered something inaudible to Derek's ears. The glass statue glowed for a second before returning to normal.  
  
Ten minutes later, wizards and witches walked into the room and the meeting of the Order of Phoenix started. Dumbledore looked towards the sea of familiar faces.  
  
"Before we begin, there is something that all of you must know. Harry Potter has come back into the wizarding world," Dumbledore began. Whatever he was going to say after that was drowned out by shouts of disbelief and happiness.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted, and everybody froze.  
  
Whoa, Derek thought in surprise. That guy has a voice on him, man. Never thought anything that loud or powerful could come out of someone so.... old.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore continued as if the outburst had not occurred. "As I was saying, Harry Potter has indeed returned. However, when he learned of the Order's attempt to retrieve Lucy Campbell, he decided to journey to Malfoy Manor himself. We now need a group of members who are willing to go and aid him in the face of battle."  
  
There was a pregnant pause after the little speech Dumbledore made.  
  
"I'll go!" a voice shouted from the back of the room. Immediately it was joined by a dozen other voices.  
  
"Albus," Terry Boot said finally, after all the noise died down. "If this is indeed the last battle, shouldn't all the members go?"  
  
Dumbledore regarded Terry through thoughtful eyes. The young man was, of course, right. He had a feeling that this was the last battle as well.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said finally. "Be out in the quidditch pitch in ten minutes. We shall apparate as near as we possibly can to Malfoy Manor and we'll then try to disable the apparating and any other defence wards. After that, we shall apparate into the manor itself and hopefully, be there in time to be of any help."  
  
All the heads bobbed up and down in agreement before they filed out, all discussing intensely about the up and coming final battle.  
  
Derek watched this all with worried eyes. He wanted to go as well, but he figured that Dumbledore would somehow say no. Sighing softly, he looked around the office dejectedly.  
  
"Derek," Dumbledore said as he turned around to face the man. Derek glanced up. "I know that you wish to go, but you are a Muggle and therefore defenceless against a wizard or witch. I'm sorry."Dumbledore looked sadly at the man before walking out towards the quidditch pitch.  
  
Derek stared after him.  
  
"No, you're not," he whispered to himself. "You're not sorry at all. After all, what good is a Muggle to a Wizard?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake glanced wearily around thinking that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He felt Lucy quiver slightly behind him and turned to look reassuringly at her. He was determined to not let anything happen to his friends. In less than five minutes, the group was completely surrounded by Death Eaters.  
  
"Well Potter, how do you like my Death Eaters?" Voldemort asked and watched as Jake turned towards him with a glare so fierce that if looks could kill, Voldemort was sure he probably would be dead, cremated, buried, reincarnated and killed again.  
  
"They're nothing but a bunch of brainless fools who are a disgrace to the wizarding world," Jake spat out. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Shame on you, Potter. Some of these 'brainless fools' are your old friends, did you know that?"  
  
Jake glared at the Dark Lord.  
  
"You're wrong," he said flatly. Voldemort laughed again and motioned for a high-ranking Death Eater to step forward and take off his mask.  
  
The person stepped forward slowly and removed the mask. Jake watched with a sort of detached fasciation as the white mask dropped to the ground.  
  
"Neville," he whispered as his eyes met the unfeeling eyes of his old classmate.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Derek knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help it. He felt so goddamned helpless just sitting there and doing nothing because he was a Muggle. Sighing in frustration, Derek rose to his feet and trudged back to his room, his posture full of regretful resignation.  
  
Dropping heavily on to the sofa, Derek stared unseeingly out the window.  
  
He hated feeling helpless.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The silence stretched for an uncomfortably long period, everybody staring at the former clumsy Gryffindor in disgusted shock. No one had even thought that Neville, good, old, dependable Neville, could do something like this could, be something like this.  
  
"Why?" the single word slipped out of Ginny's mouth before she could help it. She and Neville dated briefly in her sixth year. She hadn't noticed a change in the young man then, but who knew what happened in the few years since they lost contact.  
  
"Why?" Neville asked incredulously. "Why?! Who would suspect poor, clumsy old Neville? Who would suspect that stupid Gryffindor to be anything other than a gardener? You were all hero-worshipping Potter, but never paid any attention to anyone else. You all treated anyone who wasn't remotely what you considered important as scum."  
  
By the end of his ranting, Neville had turned an alarming shade of red. His eyes were practically shooting sparks at Ginny. "Even when we dating all you could talk about was perfect Potter and his fucking scar."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out of her parted lips.  
  
"Neville," Jake cut in politely, pulling the youth's fierce glare to himself. "I know that you felt that you were ignored and everything at Hogwarts, but you weren't. No one ever treated you badly and you know that."  
  
"Are you blind or just plain stupid, Potter?" Neville spat. "You didn't see the pitying looks directed at you when you added the wrong ingredient in potions. You didn't see the smirks and mocking looks on people's faces when you gave the wrong answer in DADA! You were so wrapped up in your own little world that you didn't see anything beyond your own inflated ego."  
  
Jake felt anger rise in his veins. How dare Neville say that he was wrapped up in his own little world and uncaring of anything else? Did Neville know how many hours he lost and how much sweat he put in for missions of the Order? Did he know how many times Jake nearly lost his life trying to keep Hogwarts safe? Did Neville even care that he mightn't be alive today if it wasn't for Jake and the other members of the Order's work? Did he even care that Jake was emotionally abused in his own home in the long summer months and still had to keep up a happy face for the rest of the world?  
  
Looking at Neville's spiteful face, Jake would have to say that he did not. Neville didn't even know the true meaning of pain and, yet, here he was, preaching about the hurt he felt when he was in Hogwarts.  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about!" Jake shouted, losing his temper completely. The people in the room could feel the raw, untamed magic flowing from Jake in giant waves. "You have no idea what pain is. You try having all the people you ever knew and loved turn against you. You try being emotionally abused by your only living relatives, and then having to pretend that nothing is wrong. You try living my fucking life, and maybe you'll see that yours wasn't so bad. You're a fucking coward. You took the easy way out and became a Death Eater. You bring pain to others to make them feel what you feel, but that isn't possible. You can't feel!"  
  
Neville, just like everybody else in the room, was staring at the tall proud man in front them. This wasn't the pale prisoner in their face a second ago. It seemed as if Jake Stevens had completely changed and taken charge.  
  
The silence was broken when the clapping of a single person sounded. The circle of Death Eaters parted to reveal a smirking Voldemort. His red eyes glittered maliciously as he looked with what seemed to be a look of approval in Jake's direction.  
  
"Very well done," Voldemort said mockingly. "Very heroic and noble of you, Mr. Potter."  
  
Voldemort's eyes met Jakes's and Jake felt pain explode in his head. Taking a staggering step back, Jake shook it to try and clear his mind.  
  
"I will offer the same thing to you that I offered to Longbottom. Join me," Voldemort hissed seductively in Parseltongue (Um beta readers? Is that what its called?). Jake stared at him in shock.  
  
"W-what?" he stammered, not expecting an alliance offering from the Dark Lord. Voldemort smirked and repeated what he said.  
  
"Join me and you will never feel pain again. Imagine what it will feel like to hurt the people who hurt you. Imagine what it will feel like to hold their lives in your hands, knowing that you could do anything to them. You can have your revenge," Voldemort hissed and watched as emotions chased each other in Jake's eyes.  
  
Lucy was looking at the subdued Jake in horror.  
  
"You can't!" she shouted, startling everybody out of his or her stupor when Voldemort was talking. She had realised that it was another language, but it was pure instinct to understand and use it. She knew what every hiss meant and knew how to pronounce each word flawlessly. So when she heard Voldemort's offer, she shuddered to think what would happen if Jake accepted the offer.  
  
Jake turned towards her and she could see the confusion in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. She supposed revenge to someone like Jake might seem like a sweet idea, but she knew Jake wasn't really like that. He wasn't, couldn't, be like the merciless Death Eaters in this room.  
  
"Ah, Lucy dear," Voldemort continued to hiss, directing his attention to Lucy. Lucy jerked violently as if she had been struck. "You know it will happen. Why fight it? Join me and you will be the queen of the wizarding world. Join me."  
  
Lucy knew why it was so hard to refuse Voldemort's offer. There was a seductive, soothing tone laced into the hiss that calmed her. The tone sizzled with temptation and Lucy felt it wash over her, daring her to do anything other what was being offered to her.  
  
"I-" she struggled for the words and watched as Voldemort smirked in victory.  
  
Jake watched the proceedings with a fuzzy mind. This feeling was familiar and he could feel the temptation to join Voldemort spreading throughout his body and mind.  
  
Imperio.  
  
The word wove in and out of his conscious mind and Jake grasped at it, feeling that it was important. The word had barely been audible, just brushing the top of his mind before it flittered away, lost in the hazy fog in his mind.  
  
Jake shook his head again and struggled against the curse, but the years he had spent in the Muggle world had obviously taken a toll on his will. He could feel himself slowly breaking and submitting to Voldemort's wishes. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Lucy, and it was clear that she was feeling exactly the same as he was. Unable to hold the curse at bay anymore, Jake dropped to one knee in front of Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord," he whispered.  
  
The silence after that one simple statement was chilling. He could feel the Order's shocked stares on the back of his neck, but could do nothing about it. His will had weakened without the cynical Snape snapping at him in potions and his relatives wanting to break it at home. It had weakened without the jeers of the Slytherins and it had grown relaxed in the years he had spent in the presence of his new friends.  
  
"Excellent Potter," Voldemort said smugly before making his way back to his throne. Jake stood up and followed the Dark Lord, his head bowed. Taking his side beside the elaborate chair, Jake refused to meet the eyes of his old friends.  
  
"Lucy," Voldemort hissed. "Won't you join us?"  
  
Lucy struggled against the voice in her head telling her to obey the voice.  
  
"No," she mumbled, but it was no use. Having just been introduced to the magical world a few days before, she wasn't prepared for the immediate, overwhelming magic this powerful curse presented. Her feet dragged as she made her way slowly towards Jake and her father.  
  
Dropping to one knee as Jake did before, Lucy kept her head bowed.  
  
"Father," she greeted Voldemort. Voldemort laughed cruelly, his eyes taunting as he watched the Order members.  
  
"Let the games begin," he repeated mockingly, his voice sending shivers down their spines.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N another chapter done. Bet you didn't see that coming! *smirks evilly* Jake and Lucy are on Voldemort's side. On another note, sorry for the long wait, but like all my pathetic excuses before, school's a bitch. Well how's this for a cliff-hanger? Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I love you all oh holy readers. *Gets on knees and worships the reviewers*  
  
But, I won't love you if you don't give me reviews. *cheeky grins* Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Love  
  
S&p 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! BUT PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT, ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE WHO WERE ANGRY AT ME FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ANYWAY!  
  
A/N: TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
"Let the games begin," he repeated mockingly, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spines.  
  
Jake watched with a detached sort of interest. His brain was telling him to do two things at once. One wanted to obey his master. The other, the smaller part, wanted him to stand up for his friends. Yes, they had hurt him, but they were still his friends. Don't let this monster walk all over you! The small part shouted in a surprisingly loud voice.  
  
Clutching his head, Jake fell to his knees as the two halves of his brain battled for control over his movements and thoughts.  
  
"Harry," Voldemort whispered soothingly, his hand resting on Jake's head. "It's okay. Just give in to me. Then all the pain will go away."  
  
"No, Harry! Don't! Can't you see he's using you!?" Hermione shouted, running forward.  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort bellowed and with a wave of his hand, Hermione was sent crashing into the wall.  
  
Jake's head snapped up as soon as he heard Hermione's voice. His green eyes blazed for a moment as his will started to fight the curse, but when Voldemort's hand came to rest on his head again, the sudden flare of Harry's old temper and defiance disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"Harry," Voldemort continued in a gentle voice. "Give into the voice. Do as it says and I promise all your pain will be gone."  
  
Jake closed his eyes as the thoughts and pains of his last year at Hogwarts swam through his brain. Peace, no more pain. He would like that. Maybe he should give into the voice. After all, he would feel no more pain.  
  
Letting the light, free feeling wash and envelope him, Harry threw his consciousness to the curse and felt his control over his body slip into Voldemort's hands.  
  
No more pain.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort grinned mentally as he felt Harry give his will to him. Now that he had control over the Potter brat, no one could beat him. He'd have some fun with him first and then he'll kill him. After all, Harry Potter was too dangerous to just keep around.  
  
Besides, he still had an old score to settle with the boy.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lucy watched the proceedings with tormented eyes. She didn't want to do as her "father" said, but she seemed to have no control over what her body was doing at the moment. She was fighting against the curse, but it was no use. It was too strong for her and she couldn't break it.  
  
It's not fair! Her mind cried out, fighting, or attempting to fight, the ever-present feeling of the curse.  
  
Her eyes slid over the trapped people of the Order and lingered on a black haired man with blue eyes. She saw him look back at her and she struggled to remember why he made her feel all fuzzy and warm.  
  
Who was he?  
  
~~*~~  
  
Blaise raised his head in time to meet Lucy's tormented eyes. His heart soared as he saw, clearly, in her eyes that she was trying to fight the curse. He watched as something that resembled defiance flew across her face as their eyes met. She was trying to remember who he was, he was sure of it.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Blaise," Lucy mouthed the name, her eyes never leaving the man. She saw as he broke out into a grin and his eyes light up.  
  
Blaise.  
  
She tried whispering the name and found that it rolled off her tongue, as if she'd said the same thing a thousand times before.  
  
Blaise.  
  
The man she loved.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Voldemort glanced sharply at Lucy. She was fighting the curse, he could feel it.  
  
"Lucy," he barked, a little sharper than he intended. He watched as Lucy ripped herself a little more away from his curse because of his tone.  
  
"Lucy," Voldemort tried again, his voice softer this time. Lucy jerked violently and started to turn to look at her father.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Lucy struggled against the request and fought to keep her eyes on Blaise. She saw panic rise in the man's eyes and felt her own emotions mirror his.  
  
"Kill Zabini!" Voldemort suddenly shouted at the Death Eaters, momentarily relaxing his force on the curse. Lucy felt it and wretched herself from the curse.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, running for Blaise. Pushing him to the ground in the nick of time, Lucy felt the curse rush over her head and hit someone else.  
  
Raising her head, she watched as a Death Eater dropped to the ground, his mask falling from his hand.  
  
Neville Longbottom.  
  
Voldemort was beyond livid.  
  
"Kill them!" he shouted, but the Death Eaters hesitated.  
  
"But sire, she's your daughter," a heavy looking man said uncertainly.  
  
"I don't care! Kill them!" Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowing until they were slits in his face. "How dare you question me? Crucio!"  
  
As the man fell to the ground, screaming in pain, the Avada Kedavra curse was shouted time and time again, flying over the heads of the people of the Order as they dropped to the ground. Lucy twisted and watched as two curses hit each other and the light shattered. She knew who she loved and that was all that mattered at the moment. She looked down at Blaise to find him looking up at her. She smiled and he smiled back. They would be all right, as long as they were together.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jake watched the chaotic scene in front of him with disinterested eyes. He was getting bored. Couldn't the Death Eaters just kill the Order and be done with it? He ignored the small voice in his mind that told him to fight against the curse, to be free, to not listen to Voldemort. What did the voice know anyway?  
  
Stretching with catlike grace, Jake leaned against the wall behind him and let his eyes drift over the people. He felt the urge to roll his eyes. God, the Death Eaters were stupid. Couldn't they see that the people of the Order were on the ground and not at their height? If they pointed their wands down, they might actually hit something. Tossing his wand in the air and catching it, Jake let his attention wander.  
  
"LUCY!"  
  
The panicked voice jerked Jake from his thoughts. His wand clattered to the ground, but Jake didn't notice. Lucy? The name sounded familiar. His eyes roamed the crowd until they found the unmoving girl. The curses stopped as everybody turned to watch the commotion. Jake straightened and frowned as something akin to concern rose in his chest.  
  
"NO! Lucy, you can't do this to me! Please, wake up," Blaise shouted desperately, clutching Lucy's body close to his. The girl, however, remained motionless and didn't respond.  
  
Jake tried to take a step forward, but the curse stopped him. Frowning, Jake tried again, and again the curse didn't let him.  
  
"Stay," Voldemort ordered. Jake opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't. He didn't know why he was so desperate to see the dead girl, but he was. He felt a connection to her. She was important to him, he was sure of it.  
  
The warm fuzzy feeling in his head was starting to lift and shift into something else, something more sinister. The pain was returning.  
  
"No." Even though Jake had uttered the word softly, it still vibrated around the room. Everybody turned to watch him.  
  
"Let me go. I want to see her."  
  
Whatever Voldemort was about to say, it was cut off by Blaise.  
  
"You want to see her?! And why is that, oh mighty Boy-Who-Lived!?" Blaise shouted angrily, his sorrow turning into rage. "You don't care about her! If you did you wouldn't be standing next to Voldemort like the lap dog you are! You are a traitor. It's a shame that they didn't throw you in Azkaban in the first place! Stop pretending that you're human and that you have feelings! Admit it! You wanted to join Voldemort so you use the curse as a mask to hide behind. You never did have the intention of joining the Light Side. You were always evil!"  
  
Jake gaped at the young man who was throwing insults at him like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know what to say. Blaise made absolutely no sense at all. He didn't want to join Voldemort. He wasn't evil. He was human and he did have feelings and right now, his feelings were urging him to snap Blaise's neck in half. How dare Blaise say that he didn't care about Lucy? Even though his memories concerning her were fuzzy, he knew he cared a great deal for her too.  
  
The grip Voldemort had on him was loosening. Jake struggled against the curse and fought to regain his control over himself.  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort called out. He glared at Blaise.  
  
"Crucio," he said softly and Blaise dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. However, he didn't scream. He *refused* to scream.  
  
"Harry," Voldemort said gently. "It's all right." Harry glanced at Voldemort and bit his lip uncertainly. He didn't know what was right anymore. Blaise screaming at him had brought back memories of Lucy and his other friends and the good times they'd had. But Voldemort's voice was so soothing.  
  
Shaking his head, Jake tried to clear his head of thoughts. God, he needed an aspirin.  
  
"If you join him Harry James Potter, then you are not James Potter's son!" Sirius suddenly shouted.  
  
Immediately Voldemort straightened and glared at the man.  
  
"For that, the whole Order is going to pay. CRUCIO!"  
  
This time, the curse wasn't only restricted to one person. It spread over the prisoners like fire over wood. Everybody felt the crucio curse and many screamed.  
  
Jake watched the man that had called out before and remembered. He remembered all the people that were in his old life.  
  
Sirius Black.  
  
Warm. Doggy. Godfather.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Chocolate. Werewolf. Friend.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Book worm. Strict. Best Friend.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Hot-headed. Bad temper. Best Friend.  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ex-girlfriend. Friend.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Annoying. Sarcastic. Git. Ally.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Evil. Parents' murderer. Enemy.  
  
And now, all these people were getting hurt by Voldemort. Getting hurt because he couldn't fight off a damn curse. Getting hurt because he was too scared to face the people that had hurt him. Getting hurt because he thought it would be easier and less painful to give in than to fight. Getting hurt because of him.  
  
All of a sudden, his mind cleared. Sure, he was still emotionally in pain, but surrendering to a curse wasn't going to make the pain go away. It might make him feel better for a while, but then he would hurt more than he did before. It was time to face his past instead of running from it. He was not a coward and he was James Potter's son.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jake's shout rose above all the screams in the hall. The curse controlling his mind shattered like glass. His green eyes blazed with anger and defiance. No one told him what to do.  
  
Harry Potter was back.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A/N: TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Look I am so sorry that this is so late. I have no excuse and you can come and kill me if you want. *peeks meekly over her book* But since you're all so kind and nice and kind and merciful you won't, will you? *sees murderous looks on reader's faces* eep. I think I'm in trouble. I'm sorry I killed Lucy off, but it had to be done for Jake to break the curse. Eep...... please don't hurt me.  
  
~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOLD UP! READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~  
  
Before you kill me I have to sort a few things out first. One some of you are angry that Jake was taken over by the curse so easily. That is due to two reasons. One you read about in this chapter, you know, him not wanting to feel pain and everything, and the other is because his will has weakened. What I want to say is that Jake is not perfect. Not one is. And I'm trying to write that into the story. Like, sure, he survived the killing curse, but so what? He survived because his mother protected him. I know some of you other writers have a different view on this and I respect that. Some of you write that he has some special powers and that's cool. We all have our own views and this is mine. So I'm sorry if I offended any of you with my take on Jake, but that's the way it is and that's the way I think Jake is. So... yeah. That's all I have to say.  
  
Now you can come and kill me.  
  
PS. For people who live in Australia, school's nearly out for summer! Yeah! Time to break out the suntan lotion and to hit the beach. Sand and waves, here I come. 


	26. Only one more chapter to go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: WooHoo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only one more chapter to go! Yeah!  
  
On a sadder note *pout* school's started. *scowls* I don't like school. *glares AND scowls* I really don't like school. *glares at innocent, black school shoes* Stupid shoes, stupid bag, stupid uniform. *ambles off muttering about burning the school down under her breath*  
  
Chapter 26  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jake's shout rose above all other screams in the hall. The curse controlling his mind shattered like glass. His green eyes blazed with anger and defiance. No one told him what to do.  
  
Harry Potter was back.  
  
If Voldemort was surprised at the change in Jake, he didn't show it. Instead, his face just grew even whiter (which, despite popular belief, was possible) and his ruby eyes narrowed until they were merely slits.  
  
"So this is the way it's going to be Potter?" he spat. Harry glared back.  
  
"This is the way it was always meant to be you bastard."  
  
The emotionless face suddenly broke into a chilling smirk. It did nothing to calm Harry's nerves and he shivered unconsciously.  
  
"This is going to be your last day to live. Say goodbye to your pathetic friends before you all die."  
  
"I think the only person who is going to die here today is you Voldemort."  
  
With that, Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was agile and he sprang from his throne with surprising quickness, ducking Harry's curse before it was within three feet of him. Harry's brain worked frantically. The Order didn't have their wands and he had no idea where they were. However, if his beliefs were correct, then their wands would be with one of the higher ranking Death Eaters.  
  
"Kill him!" Voldemort shrieked. Immediately, all the Death Eaters jumped into action. The Order members were still recovering from the curse. Even though Voldemort had removed the curse in order to battle with Harry, their bodies still tingled with pain. Struggling to his feet, Sirius threw himself at a nearby Death Eater, using his momentum to knock both of them down. As soon as he hit the ground, all the air was knocked out of his lungs. Seeing what Sirius was trying to do, the rest of them gritted their teeth and followed his example. If Harry was going to battle Voldemort, they were not going to let him face a whole herd of Death Eaters as well.  
  
Strings of curses ran in the air as members of the Order tried not to get in the way of spells and Harry tried not to get himself killed before he could kill Voldemort painfully.  
  
Draco crawled over to his father and tugged on his robe, avoiding all the spells that were zooming overhead. Lucius turned towards his son and Draco looked back with cold eyes, obviously not forgiving him for what he had done in the past few years. Lucius felt his heart break. Draco was his only child and he loved him so much.  
  
"Take down the wards," Draco whispered fiercely. Lucius furrowed his brow.  
  
"Wards?" he questioned. Draco looked at his father oddly. Maybe that knock to the head in the dungeons had done something to him.  
  
"To the manor. You know? So that people can apparate in and out?" Draco asked and Lucius's eyes lit up.  
  
The protection around Malfoy Manor was so strong was because the magic used to protect it was just as strong and ancient as the magic Lily Potter had used to protect Harry. It was blood magic and only Malfoy blood could enable or disable the wards. Lucius had never taught Draco the spell because of Voldemort.  
  
Draco swore suddenly as he pushed his father to the ground and out of the way of a rather nasty dark curse. However, he wasn't fast enough to duck out of the range. Landing on the ground next to his father with a painful 'thump' Draco coughed several times. When he removed his hand, blood covered his palms. He was coughing up blood. Racking his brain for what the curse was, Draco coughed several more times as he remembered. The curse was an agonizing way of torturing a prisoner.  
  
Draco thanked whatever God was listening that it wasn't lethal. Though, that fact didn't mean he didn't wish that it would kill him outright. The curse destroyed his lungs and then repaired the damage with magic so that Draco would literally choke on his own blood time after time. The actual torturous part was that he could feel his lungs being destroyed by the curse. To say it felt like knives ripping through the inside of his body was an understatement. Physically, once the spell was ended, he would be fine, except for the fact that he would be low on blood - considering he had coughed up most of it.  
  
Curling up into a ball, Draco whimpered softly as his body shuddered with the coughs again. He felt gentle hands on his shoulder. The same hands turned him around. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Draco cracked open his eyes and saw the concerned face of his father.  
  
"Wards," he croaked dryly before coughs overtook his body again.  
  
Lucius was torn. He wanted to help his son, but also knew that he had to take the wards down. Not to mention that he couldn't help his son without his wand, which Blaise still had. Looking around to see who could help him, Lucius exhaled painfully when he realised that the Order didn't even have *their* wands. No one could help him, at least, not at the moment.  
  
Taking another look at Draco, Lucius pressed his lips into a grim line and hugged the young man to his chest. Ducking the curses and spells with an expertise that only came with years of practise, Lucius carried his son to a dark corner that would provide the shelter that Draco and he both needed at the moment.  
  
Taking off his robe and wrapping it around the Draco, Lucius gritted his teeth and swept his gaze over the hall. Where the hell was Blaise?! He thought furiously. He jerked is attention back to his son as he felt a feeble tug on his shirt.  
  
"Ward?" Draco questioned. Lucius smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I'll disable them now," he said softly. Looking at Draco's blood, Lucius sighed and dipped a finger into the liquid that pooled on the ground near Draco's face. Any Malfoy blood would do, Lucius knew. He drew a design on the ground whilst simultaneously muttering words under his breath.  
  
The next second Lucius smiled again as he felt the wards disappear. Now all he needed was his wand to stop the curse on Draco.  
  
"Wait here my little Dragon," Lucius whispered to his pale son. "I'll be back soon and then you'll be fine." With that Lucius disappeared into the crowd, intent on finding Blaise. If he had turned back at the moment, even for a second, he would've seen the small smile on Draco's face.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Dumbledore sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He needed to get to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible. He knew that the other Order members needed his help.  
  
"Albus! Albus!" McGonagall shouted excitedly. Dumbledore turned, as well as the rest of the Order members, and fixed her with a stare.  
  
"The wards," McGonagall continued on, her rush of words bordering on blabbing. "The wards around Malfoy Manor. They're gone! Lucius Malfoy must've disabled them!"  
  
McGonagall had been monitoring the wards around Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's stronghold, for the past few years. When the wards around the manor faltered, even for a second, she would go flying into Dumbledore's office to let him know. They had been hoping that one of these days the ward would falter enough for the Order to be able to get through and hopefully end Voldemort's era on the wizarding world. Now was their chance.  
  
Dumbledore didn't even have to nod before all of them disapparated with a pop.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Derek wrung his hands. It was a nervous habit he had never been able to outgrow. He stood up abruptly and paced around the room. Stopping in front of the window, he gazed outside. In the moonlight he could see the quidditch pitch, the lake and the forest.  
  
Growling under his breath, Derek turned and paced his room again. Damn it! He wanted to help, but he couldn't. He couldn't even fly a broom to where ever Jake was. His scowl softened as he remembered something Jake had said before he had left.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was the day that Jake had flown for the first time in four years. Derek had finally calmed down and the two were sitting quietly in front of the fire.  
  
"What's flying like?" Derek questioned. Like all boys, he had dreamed of flying like a bird when he was five years old. And like all boys, his hopes of being Superman had been dashed when his mother had rushed into the kitchen in time to save him from jumping off the kitchen table with a red sheet tied around his neck. Jake grinned and slapped his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"The best feeling in the world. It's like, you're finally free, you know? When you fly you can leave everything on the ground. It's just you and the air. When this is over I promise I'll take you flying with me," Jake said seeing the dejected look on Derek's face.  
  
"Can you do that?" Derek asked finally. Excitement was quickly building up inside him. Jake laughed at the eager expression on his face.  
  
"Of course. As long as you have someone with magic on the broom with you, you can fly too," Jake said his eyes sparkling. He was glad he was finally able to share something as special as flying with his best friend.  
  
"If you get yourself killed in this whole thing with Voldemort, I swear I will dig you up again just to go flying. I don't care if bits of you fall off during the flight, you're flying with me no matter what," Derek warned, trying to put some light-heartedness into the whole grim situation.  
  
Jake's laughter joined in with his as the mental image of that particular flight was produced.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Derek smiled softly.  
  
"I'm holding you to your promise, Jake," he whispered into the night. "Don't let me down."  
  
~~*~~  
  
With a pop, the rest of the Order appeared in the already crowded hall. Silence reigned for a full few seconds as everybody mentally processed the appearance of so many people at once.  
  
However, it didn't take long for the fight to begin again.  
  
Harry ducked, jumped and squatted as he avoided all the deadly curses aimed his way. His energy was being sapped slowly. After not using magic for so long, he knew that using so much and in so many powerful curses was not good for him. If this fight didn't put him in the infirmary for a couple of months, well, he didn't know what would.  
  
His target, Voldemort, was the person that was firing off many of the curses aimed at him. Harry gritted his teeth and ducked behind Voldemort's chair. He could not, *would* not lose to Voldemort. Suddenly the chair exploded. Harry winced as a piece of wood flew past his face, cutting his cheek in the process. Springing to his feet, Harry ignored the pain his scar caused by being so near Voldemort and knew the best plan was to catch a breather for a few minutes. He needed time to restore some energy. He was swaying on his feet.  
  
Throwing himself head first into the fighting mass, Harry spotted a dark corner. Tucking his head in, Harry sprinted as fast as he could to the spot. He stared in surprise when he saw Draco curled up and coughing up blood. Putting a hand on the blonde's cheek, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised that Draco was ice-cold.  
  
Draco turned over with whatever little energy he had left and saw two concerned green eyes peering at him.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be fighting Voldie and saving the world?" Draco asked between coughs. Harry quickly, but gently lifted him up and propped him against the wall, so that Draco wouldn't choke on his own blood.  
  
"My magic isn't what it was four years ago after not using it for so long. Besides I need a break," Harry explained with a grimace. "Even on the verge of death you're still so.....Malfoy-ish."  
  
Draco chuckled softly.  
  
"Part of my charm," he said. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you all right? Is there anything I can do to stop you from coughing up blood?" Harry asked anxiously. Draco shook his head and immediately wished he hadn't. His head swam and his vision blurred. He had lost too much blood.  
  
Before Harry could say anything else, another voice joined their conversation.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked, surprised. He had finally found Blaise and grabbed his wand back. Harry explained and Lucius nodded understandingly.  
  
"Lie still," Lucius ordered Draco in a fatherly fashion. Draco raised an eyebrow as if to say "Look at me! Can I do anything apart from lie still?!" Lucius chuckled softly. Looking back at Harry, he decided to ignore the gaping mouth and astonished eyes.  
  
"You can't kill Voldemort with magic," Lucius said quickly and softly. He had seen Voldemort making his way through the crowd looking for Harry. It was a wonder that their hiding place hadn't been discovered already. Ending the spell on Draco, Lucius smiled as his son sagged against the wall in relief.  
  
Lucius turned around and whispered a few frantic words with Harry. Harry's eyebrow raised and then lowered. A determined look came into his eyes as he nodded. Lucius pressed something into Harry's hands and Harry studied it before smirking slightly. The two exchanged a few more words before Harry ran back into the fight.  
  
Lucius turned around to see his exhausted son was already asleep, even witht eh battle going on around them. He smiled as he smoothed his son's hair back. "I have to go fight. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that he leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead softly before plunging back into the fight.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry hadn't been fighting for more than a couple of minutes before Voldemort found him.  
  
"Don't you want to play anymore?" Voldemort hissed mockingly. Harry glared back at him.  
  
"On the contrary," Harry said slowly. "I'm just getting started."  
  
Curses were aimed at each other. They flew as thick and fast as rain. Harry gasped with pain as a nasty curse hit his leg. Glancing down, he wished he hadn't. He wasn't sure what Voldemort had done to his leg, but it was bloody and raw, like a rather vicious bulldog had gnawed it for dinner.  
  
Limping, Harry took a deep breath and knew that it was now or never. Voldemort was tiring as well, he could tell. The next time Voldemort slowed, it would be his last chance. He couldn't keep up with the pace of the spells anymore and his energy was almost taxed out.  
  
Straightening his shoulders, Harry gritted his teeth against the pain and without a second's warning, launched himself at Voldemort. Together the two tumbled to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs. Harry abandoned his wand and fumbled for the 'present' Lucius had given him, which he had tucked in his trousers. As the two landed on the ground, with Harry pinned under Voldemort, Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Looks like your idea didn't work out so well," he taunted, his wand pressed to Harry's temple. Harry glared back with all the defiance his stubborn soul processed.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat, the killing curse halfway out of his mouth.  
  
"I think it worked out quite well," Harry said nonchalantly as Voldemort's surprised eyes dimmed and the life leak out of his body. Harry grunted with pain and pushed the corpse off of him. He sat up and looked at the white body next to him. The handle of Lucius's knife was sticking out of where his heart should be. Crawling over, Harry checked to make sure that Voldemort really was dead before pulling the knife out. Lucius would probably skin him alive if he didn't return the knife. After all, the knife's handle matched Lucius's cane and Harry couldn't let Lucius walk around without his matching knife now, could he?  
  
~~*~~  
  
The fight ended surprisingly quickly after the news that Voldemort was dead spread to the remaining Death Eaters. Order members and Death Eaters alike had died here, but everyone knew that there were many more Death Eaters out there in the world who were not needed by Voldemort's side twenty-four hours a day. The fight against the Dark Side had not ended, but the peak of Voldemort's terror was over and the rest of his organisation would hopefully collapse soon afterwards. Of course the death of the dark wizard would have something to do with it.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall next to Draco and looked out towards the hall. What was he supposed to do? It was finally over. There was nothing he needed to do anymore in the wizarding world. He had fulfilled his purpose and done what everybody had expected of him. Now what was his supposed to do? Going back to his old life in the wizarding world wasn't the answer, but staying the muggle world wasn't the answer either. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. This wasn't the time to think about it.  
  
Looking around again, Harry breathed a small sigh of relief as he realised none of his old friends had died. Many were injured and would probably bare signs of the injuries for the rest of their lives, but he supposed that was better than not living at all.  
  
Draco stirred beside him and Harry steadied the still pale blond as he surveyed the hall for himself.  
  
"It's finally over then?" Draco asked a small smile on his lips. Harry nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Yes, it is," he answered.  
  
Then, from across the hall, something that Harry was sure had taken ten years off his life happened. Lucy stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes as if nothing had happened.  
  
Everybody gaped at the girl who only looked around with a small smile on her face. Harry made an odd sort of whimpering sound in his throat before his eyes rolled upwards and he fainted. Draco hurriedly grabbed hold of Harry's shirt before he could splatter his brains on the hard stone ground of the hall.  
  
Softly snorting with laughter, Draco laid the hero on the ground.  
  
"Bloody Potter who single-handedly defeated the Dark Lord has fainted," Draco said between his chuckles. Lucius limped over and smiled at his son. His leg was injured and he doubt he could use it properly again, but all that mattered to him was his family.  
  
"Where's my knife?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded in the direction of Harry's hands, and Lucius bent down and removed it from between the grasps of Harry's fingers.  
  
"I wouldn't touch that," Draco said wisely, looking pointedly at the knife. Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, wiping the last of Voldemort's blood from the blade.  
  
"Well," Draco said slowly, a wicked look coming into his eyes. "The last I saw of it was when Potter stuffed it down his pants-"  
  
The rest of what he was going to say was cut off as Lucius hurriedly dropped the knife.  
  
Laughter erupted in the hall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
a/N: wwwwweeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll................... ..  
  
You didn't really think I would kill Lucy off did you? *bats eyelashes as readers crack knuckles for making them sad for killing Lucy*  
  
What do you mean that it was mean and evil of me to *pretend* to kill Lucy?! It was not! *does not notice Lucy-lovers creeping up behind her* *continues to babble on* besides, it had to happen. And Lucy didn't really die. She just sort of... fainted? I don't know. I'll figure that out at a later date.  
  
I'll give everybody an answer as to why Lucy didn't die.  
  
ONLY ONE CHAPTER TO GO!!!!! THE EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Weee....... That was fun.  
  
IF ANYBODY HAS ANY IDEA OF A STORY I COULD WRITE NEXT PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS IN A REVIEW OR SOMETHING!  
  
I DON'T THINK THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY THOUGH, NOT THAT IT NEEDS ONE, OF COURSE.  
  
*Lucy-lovers tackle s+p and start to beat the crap out of her*  
  
*middle of the night in some ditch somewhere*  
  
ow......somebody...... help me...... hhhhheeeeeeeeeeellllllllpppppppp mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeee.............. 


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Jake smiled and sipped his coffee, watching the pigeons fly outside the window.  
  
"Hey, Jakie boy," Derek greeted the black haired man as he entered the kitchen. Jake nodded to him in response.  
  
"So we're still up for tonight?" Derek asked with his mouth full of cereal and milk. Jake smiled again and sat down opposite his best friend.  
  
"Yeps and please, swallow before you talk. I don't need you to put me off my food so early in the morning," Jake said dryly. Derek rolled his eyes, but complied.  
  
"Picky, picky," Derek said, taking a big gulp of his coffee. Jake in turn rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you wonder why your girlfriends never stay."  
  
Derek stuck his tongue out at Jake.  
  
The rest of the morning passed in relative normalcy.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jake winced as the shout ripped through the air and rattled his eardrums mercilessly. He could almost feel the headache that would surely develop coming on. Damn Derek.  
  
"LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" Derek screamed rather girlishly into Jake's ear, making him wince again.  
  
"It was your idea to come up here!" Jake shouted back, rather enjoying torturing Derek after he had screamed so loudly into his ear. After all, Jake wasn't yet sure he didn't need to see a doctor about the ringing in his ear.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE TO GO SO GODDAMN FAST!? ISN'T THERE A RULE AGAINST GOING AT THIS SPEED?! LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!!! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!"  
  
Jake rolled his eyes discreetly.  
  
"I missed that tree by miles!" Jake retorted, offended that Derek could even think that he'd hit a tree. The only answer he got was a whimper. Turning slightly on the broomstick, Jake caught a glimpse of Derek. His eyes were closed and he was muttering what sounded to be like a prayer.  
  
"Thanks for your confidence in my flying skills!" Jake said dryly. Derek cracked an eye open and glared at the smirking man. His eyes widened as the side of Sirius' house came into view.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA HIT THE HOUSE! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jake rolled his eyes again and, ignoring Derek's protests, pulled the broomstick vertical to the manor at the last possible moment, barely avoiding the collision. Slowing down gradually, Jake gasped for breath. The death grip Derek had around his waist only seemed to be tightening and he was sure his face was turning blue from the lack of air.  
  
"Jake!" Lucy called sternly, hands on hips and hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "Get your ass down here now! It's dinner time!"  
  
Jake hurriedly complied. When Lucy used *that* tone of voice and she told you to jump, all you need to ask was how high.  
  
As they landed on the ground a second later, Derek almost knocked Jake out with his foot in his haste to get off the broom. Collapsing on the ground, the blond man kissed it several times before standing up to advance on his best friend.  
  
"You- you-" Derek spluttered angrily, not sure where even to begin. Right now he was contemplating whether to kill Jake painfully or to invite Draco to help and so the both of them could kill Jake painfully. Jake's response was to blink innocently.  
  
"Yes, buddy?" Jake asked as he swung the broomstick over his shoulder as the two of them walked towards the picnic table.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
The next thing Jake knew he was flat on the ground, making conversation with the grass while a heavy object whacked him rather painfully on the back.  
  
"How" whack "dare" whack "you" whack "do that" whack "to me?!" Derek demanded as he repeatedly hit Jake's back with the now battered broomstick. "Do you even" thwack "know" wallop "how bloody" whack "scary that was?!"  
  
//Gee thanks Derek!// Jake thought sarcastically. //When you finally work up the courage to get on a broomstick with me, the only thanks I get is a broken back. Why did I even become your friend anyway?// Jake groaned softly and thanked whatever god was listening when the abuse finally stopped. Rolling over on his back, he blinked to see Draco, standing next to Derek, holding out a beater's bat.  
  
"This works better," he said, smirking at the shocked look on Jake's face. Derek grasped the club in his hand and Jake swallowed visibly. He did not like that look in Derek's eyes. He did not like it at all.  
  
"Are you gentlemen going to join the rest of us humble mortals or are you going to stay there all day contemplating violence?"  
  
All three men froze at the cold voice and shared one single desperate look. They were in for it now. Jake clambered to his feet and all three turned to see a peeved Lucy standing there. Derek took a small step back, Jake looked ready to bolt. Draco cursed under his breath and his eyes searched the surrounding landscape for a means of escape.  
  
The very pregnant and very un-tolerant Lucy crossed her arms and tapped her foot slowly. The three guilty men hung their heads.  
  
"Now, march over to the table, and don't make me to have to tell you again!"  
  
The three men scrambled and practically ran for the table. When they got there, all three scowled when they realised everybody was laughing at their expense.  
  
"Thanks for helping, Blaise," Draco said dryly as his best friend shot him a bright smile.  
  
"Even though you're my best friend, I'm not stupid enough to argue with Lucy," Blaise said with a small shudder. Jake nodded vigorously in agreement before he piled his plate with food.  
  
##Six Months Earlier##  
  
Jake blinked his eyes open blearily and wondered briefly where he was. Glancing around the familiar white room, he groaned softly as pain spread through his whole body.  
  
"Jake! Oh, thank God, you're all right!"  
  
The next thing Jake knew was Derek's chest as his friend smothered him in a hug.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
Jake nodded weakly, brain still hazy over the details of the last twenty- four hours.  
  
"What happened?" Jake asked, after the dizziness in his head retreated. Derek sat down on the chair beside the bed and looked with incredulity at his friend.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
Jake frowned and thought back to the events at Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I remember Voldemort, Malfoy coughing up blood and....Lucy!" Jake's eyes widened and he scrambled to get out of the bed, only to be restrained by Derek.  
  
"Whoa! Buddy, calm down. Lucy's fine. She's with Blaise at the moment."  
  
Jake sagged in relief before frowning again.  
  
"What happened to her? I was sure that she was-" Jake's voice cracked, and he found that he could not say the word 'dead'.  
  
"Dead? Six feet under? No longer living among us?" Derek supplied helpfully. Jake glared and huffed slightly.  
  
"You know," Jake said dryly. "It's not nice to joke that one of our best friends is dead."  
  
Derek waved his hand in a dismissive manner.  
  
"Lucy never actually died," Derek informed Jake. Jake's only answer was to look like he was about to faint again. "It turns out that the person who cast the spell wasn't powerful enough to actually do it. Something about Unforgivables are really, really, *really* hard to cast and not apparently not everybody can do it. Turns out all he did was knock her out for a couple of minutes."  
  
Jake sighed again and flopped down on to the bed. His muscles were aching like hell and he was sure he wouldn't be able to move without pain for the next few weeks.  
  
"Awake, Potter?"  
  
Jake groaned and peeled open his eyes. There, standing next to Derek was the last person he wanted to see. Draco Malfoy had his arms crossed and was smirking down at him rather patronisingly.  
  
"And I was just having such a good day too," Jake muttered before sitting up again. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Grow up Potter. There are better things for us to do than bicker all day like children," Draco said with a slight glare. Jake looked like he was ready to retort when the curtain around his bed was fully drawn back to reveal all his friends standing there. Hermione and Ron offered a tentative smile, not sure how Jake would react. Jake smiled back.  
  
"Thank God you're alright," Sirius said, embracing Jake tightly. "I don't know what I'd if you didn't make it."  
  
Jake coughed and patted his godfather awkwardly on the back.  
  
"JAKE!"  
  
The whole room winced at the shout. The next second, a black blob had pushed Sirius (with more force than necessary) out of the way, off the bed, and onto the ground with a painful thump. Jake stared at the disgruntled heap of his godfather, but before he could laugh, something leapt at him and two small arms wrapped themselves around his torso, squeezing mercilessly.  
  
"Oh, Jake," Lucy sobbed into his chest. "I knew you would come. I knew you were Harry Potter the minute I saw the photo. I knew you would come and save me. But don't you ever scare me like that again. No one was sure whether you'd make it or not. I'm so glad that you did!"  
  
Jake wheezed and glanced desperately at Derek.  
  
"Help me," he croaked, trying to push the still sobbing Lucy off his chest. Derek looked like he was in no hurry to do so, stretching before leaning back into the chair.  
  
"Oh, and Jake," Lucy said brightly, finally releasing Jake from her clutches. Jake sucked as much air into his lungs as possible before nodding for Lucy to continue. Lucy beamed and continued to talk at such a pace that Jake found it hard to keep up with her.  
  
"I'm getting married, and you, Draco, and Derek are going to be the men of honour. I've got a nice suit all picked out. It's like purple with yellow flowers and a white top hat. I'm sure you'll look lovely in it. The wedding is in six weeks time and its going to be held at the park we always go past on the way to Derek's parents' house. You remember it, don't you? The place is beautiful and just imagine it for my wedding. Oh, and I want you to bring a date. Just not Tiffany. She's a bitch and no one really likes her. If you can't find one, Blaise has a cousin that's on the Light side and she doesn't have a date. I'm sure she'd love to go with you. What do you say? Will you be able to find your own date or should I tell Blaise to owl his cousin?" Taking a deep breath, Lucy looked expectantly at Jake.  
  
Jake promptly fainted again.  
  
~~*~~  
  
That was six months ago, and now Jake was happily living his life. He supposed he had found where he belonged in the end. After his presence in the wizarding world had been re-established, the magical press swarmed over the Boy Who Lived. Jake dodged, hid and ran from them, but they always seemed to know where he was. He was suspicious that Draco had something to do with this, but never had the chance to prove it. Glancing at the laughing blond across the table, Jake's expression turned pensive. The two still fought, yes, but that was half the fun. It would've just been weird if the two had altogether stopped bickering and started acting like chums. Shuddering slightly at the thought, Jake popped a piece of potato into his mouth and transferring his gaze to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Ron had a scar that ran down half his cheek. It was a nasty reminder of the war, but compared to some other people, he got off lucky. The trio's relationship and friendship was slowly, but surely rebuilding itself, although there were and would likely always be some rough patches. Jake gazed at the couple for a few seconds longer before looking down the table at Sirius and Remus.  
  
The two people he considered father figures in his life were currently smudging gravy over Hermione and Ron's two year old daughter, Melissa. Jake speared a chicken wing with his fork and continued to ponder. Their relationship was improving, and Jake had all but forgiven the two for not believing in him. Although it still hurt to think about, Jake knew he couldn't live without the two, or the rest of his friends, as a part his life.  
  
Jake was brought out of his thoughts by an elbow in his ribs. Blinking, he turned towards Derek who was looking at him in concern.  
  
"Alright there?" Derek asked. Jake nodded and grinned.  
  
"Just thinking about how life's changed."  
  
Derek nodded and continued to stuff his face. Jake watched in disgusted fascination for a few seconds before going back to his dinner and his thoughts.  
  
After the battle, Jake had recovered and gone back to his job in the muggle world. He couldn't stand the magical press and his job had begun to grow on him. Lucy was getting married to Blaise, but she refused point blank to lose contact with Jake and Derek. So, in a way, Jake was part of both worlds. He received the anonymity he craved in the muggle world, but was able to enjoy all magical things by going over to visit his friends once in a while.  
  
Patting his stuffed stomach in satisfaction, Jake tipped his chair back. Sighing in contentment, Jake grinned at the table and laced his hands behind his head. Life was good.  
  
At which moment Lucy's dog, Dodo, came bounding out of the house and straight towards Jake. Jake held his hand up in a desperate effort to hold the dog back, but it wouldn't be deterred from its mission. Jumping up and plummeting towards Jake's chest, the two tumbled to the ground. Laughter drifted into the night as Jake sat on the ground and let Dodo lick his face with a resignation that only came from experience.  
  
Yes, life was good.  
  
~~*~~  
  
FINISHED! WHOO!!!!  
  
I would like to thank all the beta readers I've had over the years or so for this story:  
  
Christine  
  
Vinnie  
  
D8/gracewish  
  
kitty25478  
  
YrUtAlKiNtOmE  
  
Thanks so much you guys!  
  
The story wouldn't be what it is now without your help!  
  
Well, that's it from me  
  
The story is finished, finally and I feel very satisfied.  
  
However, I am going to drop my other story as I have lost interest in it! it wasn't going anywhere anyways. Sorry if any of you are reading it, but it is officially discontinued!  
  
Besides that, THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH TO ALL REVIEWERS! *SOB* I FEEL SO LOVED. BUT THANKS AGAIN! YOU HAVE MADE MY DAY ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS! HAPPY BELATED EASTER EVERYONE!  
  
saltnpeppa 


End file.
